A New Start
by Everybody's Starry Eyed
Summary: Glee Project AU. With a new year, there are bound to be new Glee club members. Meet Rudy Jones, the new charismatic kid at McKinnley. He's in for an adventure as he makes new friends and joins the Glee club.
1. No Day But Today

**Chapter 1: **No Day but Today

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **4,600+

**Summary: **New Directions receive a few more, exceptionally talented students. It should make for an interesting year.

**Author's Note: **So, I know I must be a little late joining in on the whole Glee Project parade thing. I wrote this story over the summer and never really had the guts to publish it. But after I saw last Thursday's episode (Blake Jenner's first episode on Glee) I couldn't help but think of this story. I want to share with you all what I thought the new season would be like if a few members of the Glee Project joined.

I'm not going to tell you which characters are represented by which Glee Project person until next chapter, but I think it will be fairly easy to guess. Criticism is always welcome on any and all of my stories. This first chapter definitely is not my best work on this whole story. This chapter is basically just introducing all the characters which is why it might be a bit rubbish. I hope you enjoy it all the same anyways!

**. . . . . . . .**

"And you _promise _to be extra good in all your classes today and make lots of new friends?" his mother asked, nagging him for the umpteenth time that morning. Rudy was already out of the car, peering in through the window to look at his very worried mother.

"Yes, mom. I _promise._" Rudy said, shifting his backpack onto both shoulders, "Can I go now?"

His mom grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, "Oh look at my boy! Growing up so fast! Just be sure, you know to-"

"_Mom," _he cut her off, "it's just school, I'll be fine. Now, I've got to go, I'll see you after school!" he said, walking away before she could say anything else. He heard her shout something along the lines of "Love you, honey, have a good day at school!" but decided to ignore it. He flowed into the school with the rest of the students who were all excitedly chatting about the start of school.

_Well this sucks, _Rudy thought, realizing that he didn't know anyone and it was going to be a long day if he didn't find anyone to talk to. He had impeccable social skills – he was one of the most popular guys back at his old school – and he never really worried about making friends, but he had to admit it was a bit nerve-racking to be in a new environment in a totally different state with no one to show him what to do or where to go.

He trudged into the principal's office and took a seat in the waiting area, next to a kid with brown curly hair. He was drumming his fingers lightly on his knee, and tapping the heel of his shoe to some unknown beat. Finally realizing that he wasn't the only one in the room, he turned to Rudy with a half-haphazard smile and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Aidan! What's your name? Are you new here, too?" he asked all in a rush of words.

Rudy smiled back at him, eyeing him suspiciously, "I'm Rudy, and yeah I'm new here." He shook his hand briefly and they went back to a very uncomfortable silence, with only Aidan's indefinite beat making any noise.

Aidan turned back to him, "Where do you come from?"

"Oh, I came from Philadelphia. We moved to Ohio 'cause my mom got a promotion." He answered; he was glad that he was making at least one friend, even though he seemed a little… _crazy_.

"Oh cool! I come from Maryland." He nodded like he was confirming his own story, "Yup. My dad lives here, so since my mom only gets me in the summer, it only made sense that I transfer schools." He added nonchalantly, acting as if a divorce wasn't a big deal.

"Oh… sorry about your parents." Rudy said, feeling a bit awkward because he honestly didn't know how to respond to a situation like this.

"It's no big deal!" Aidan laughed heartily, slapping Rudy on the back.

"Aidan Woods?" the secretary asked.

He immediately jumped up, "That's me!" he exclaimed.

"Principal Figgins will see you now." She informed him, retreating back to her desk.

Aidan turned back to him, "Hey, once we both get our schedules, let's see what classes we're gonna be in together!"

Rudy smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." Aidan returned the grin and skipped his way into the principal's office. Rudy couldn't stop smiling, _Man, I can already tell that this day is going to be crazy._

. . . . . . . . .

Alice already regretted sleeping in. She had only overslept ten minutes, but that minimized her time for getting ready vastly. Alice had to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and get organized for school all in a mere fifteen minutes. During those fifteen minutes, she realized her mom left for work already. On her first day of school. Leaving her with no ride. _Fuck. _

Normally, she would go over to Charlotte's house and get a ride from her, but she knew that Charlotte always waited until the last minute to get to school and Alice really didn't feel like dealing with that today. She raced around the kitchen, trying to get everything organized and think of a plan.

There was really only one option for her: to bike ten blocks to school.

She looked at the clock that read 7:15. _If I leave now and bike, I'll get there around 7:35, which will give me plenty of time to put my stuff in my locker and get to first period on time. _She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, pleased with her plan.

All was going well, until the torrential downpour halfway through the ride.

_Why does this always happen to me? _She thought miserably as she shifted her jean jacket up over her head to lessen some of the damage to her hair and makeup. She pulled into the school parking lot that was full of cars and sped her way to the entrance of the school. After locking her bike securely, she scurried into school, trying to salvage her first day of school outfit.

The warm air of the school greeted her kindly as she tried to wipe off all the rain on her dress. She checked her watch. _7:40. Okay I'm five minutes late but it's totally cool, I got time. _She reassured herself, trying to calm herself down. She quickly went to the bathroom to check out her appearance. Other than her clothes being sopping wet, she didn't look half bad. She wrung out her navy blue dress as she made her way to her locker.

Looking down at the piece of paper with not only her schedule but her locker number and combo, she made her way down the crowded hallway, looking down at the ground rather than at the people around her. Sure, Alice had some friends, but none that she would call up or ask to hang out with. She didn't really need friends; she was perfectly fine on her own.

She found her locker at the end of the hallway where there were less people. After opening her locker she began to fill it with her books and things, organizing them to correspond with her schedule.

There was a loud _crash! _behind her, causing her to drop the books and papers she had been holding in her hands. The noise was followed by raucous laughter. She looked up at the two culprits and realized that they were just two stupid boys horsing around. She rolled her eyes and started picking up her papers.

"See you later, Aidan!" one of them said, approaching Alice. She was too busy picking up all her stuff off the ground to acknowledge him, but was surprised when he said, "Oh, let me help you with that," and began to pick up the textbooks she had dropped.

She quickly grabbed the rest of her papers and stood up with the boy who placed the textbooks in her locker, albeit messily and unorganized. She gave him a weak smile, "Thanks."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, no problem at all." He smiled at her, and began opening the locker next to hers. She felt startled when he smiled at her; no boy had _ever_ smiled at her like that before. She felt her face heat up and turned away from him, focusing on the interior of her locker instead.

She brought her locker door closer to her, giving him more space to stuff all his books into his locker. She finished organizing all her things – including fixing the two textbooks the mysterious boy had put in – and grabbed all she needed for her first two classes before homeroom.

She closed her locker door and pivoted on her foot, hoping to make a quick exit, but not before the mystery boy stopped her again. "Hey! I'm Rudy."

She stopped in her tracks, debating whether or not to continue walking or to introduce herself. Deciding that it would be really awkward to walk away now after she had clearly heard him, she turned around and walk back towards him. "I'm Alice, Alice Winchester." She gently shook the hand that he had outstretched to her.

"I'm new here, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" he asked, handing her his schedule wordlessly while finishing up his locker-stuffing.

She scanned his schedule quickly before handing it back to him, "Well, you have French II first and so do I, so I guess you can follow me." She said timidly, gesturing with her head down the hallway towards their first class.

"Cool. Will you show me where everything else is, too?" she didn't answer, too shocked that this boy was _still_ talking to her, even though she was considered a loner. "I just like to know where everything is, you know?" he babbled on, waiting for her to respond.

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled weakly at him, which he gladly returned. Somewhere, deep inside her, she felt a warm feeling when he smiled at her, like nothing else she had ever felt before. She almost…. _liked_ it.

. . . . . . . .

_Ugh, school is such a drag. _Charlotte thought for the umpteenth time that day.

She was currently in the middle of her fourth period US government class – or at least that's what she thought it was. She didn't really understand the whole _history _thing. She tapped her pen in rhythm with the ticking on the clock, willing for time to go faster.

She could already tell that school was going to be a bummer this year, and it was only the _first day. _She longingly sighed, eyeing the clock again. _Darn, only twenty seconds have passed, _Charlotte thought miserably as she shifted in her seat, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

She stared at his face for a while, the way his lips moved and formed the words. The problem? Everything he was saying came out as a jumbled mess that only belonged in some _Alice in Wonderland _book.

Doodling in the borders of her notes, she tried to understand why it was so important to get an education. Honestly, it's not like it meant much anymore. She could be a stripper and get three thousand dollars a week; she was almost certain that was twice what teachers made.

It's not like Charlotte didn't _want _to be successful; she was once a little girl with big dreams, too. But, let's be honest, a girl like _her _– someone who wasn't seen for her mind, but her body – was bound to end up in only two places in her life: a stripper pole or some random dude's bed. She rolled her eyes at the thought, of course that's not very different from what her life is like now. She's pretty much slept with everyone on the varsity football team and then some. Boys didn't really see her as much more than someone _easy._

She broke out of her thoughts when a note floated onto her desk. She looked up and saw that her friend Brittney was looking at her, egging her on to open the note. She unfolded the note and read its contents: _Glee club? _

_Glee club? Was she serious? _Charlotte thought as she quickly scribbled a "no" on the paper before flicking it back over to her desk. Brittney saw the negative reaction and immediately began writing again before passing her the note again. It read: _Please? I promise you it'll be lots of fun… and there are a lot of cute boys. _

Charlotte rolled her eyes, _of course _boys would be involved in this. She wrote out her response before sending it back to Brittney. She frowned at the note before she got an idea and wrote out another proposition for Charlotte to consider. Brittney handed her the note, which said: _If you join, I'll help you get on the Cheerios. _

Charlotte pursed her lips at this one. Cheerios was a good idea; it would definitely raise her up on the social ladder. Brittney was looking back at her, pleading with her big brown eyes. She sighed, _I might regret this, _she thought before she nodded her head. Brittney immediately broke out into a huge smile, doing a little happy dance in her seat.

She turned back towards her notes, picking up her pen to continue with her doodling until another note landed on her desk. It said: _Look behind you. _After looking around to see who it was from and finding no one, she wearily looked over her shoulder at a boy with curly hair and a lazy smile. He gave her a quick wink, which she rolled her eyes at.

"Ms. Fields?" the teacher, Mr. Schuester, called out. Charlotte snapped her head towards the front of the classroom at the teacher. "Could you please stay focused on this lesson? It's only the first day of school."

She quickly nodded before returning to her doodle, _Yeah, don't remind me. _

. . . . . . . .

Georgia stood in front of the bulletin board, biting her lip in hesitation. _Today is the day that I'm going to do it, _she thought proudly, nodding her head and picking up the pen attached to the clip board. _I'm going to join Glee club. _She quickly scrawled out her name in perfect cursive, finally feeling satisfied with one decision in her life.

Georgia has always wanted to join Glee club, ever since freshman year when she first transferred from Alabama. She always had a knack for singing and has been in her church choir for several years now. She's only joining the Glee club now because when you join Glee, there is no turning back. A Glee club member is always bullied, either with hateful words or with slushies to the face. But Georgia was having none of that. It was her junior year and she only had a little bit of time left before college, so she was going to make the most of it – even if it meant getting slushied every once in a while.

With a positive nod and a smile on her face, she turned away from the sign-up sheet. Grabbing her lunch, she started heading towards the cafeteria.

But not before she got slushied in the face by some varsity jock.

The slushie was freezing cold and hit her like an avalanche. It slid down her back and front and seeped into her clothes, freezing her to the bone. She wiped it off her eyes, probably smearing her makeup. She heard cackling from behind her and one of them shouted out "Have fun in Glee!" This made both of them erupt in laughter.

"Nice one, Jude!" the other jock complimented the slushier.

She stood there, humiliated, cold, and on the verge of tears.

"Hey," she heard from behind her. It was a very timid voice and if it wasn't dead silent in the hallways, she probably wouldn't have heard it. She turned around slowly, facing the person, "I saw what just happened. Here, let's get you cleaned up." She said, ushering her to the girls' bathroom.

Georgia allowed herself to be pulled by this girl into bathroom. The girl pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser and drenched them with warm water. She handed them to Georgia, and instructed, "Wash your face off."

She nodded in response, wiping away the blue slushie and the remainder of her makeup as well. The girl helped her to wash out all the slushie from her hair, which took quite some time, but Georgia appreciated it and was already feeling a lot better. She could never fathom why people bullied each other. She thought of it strictly as immature and if she ever met this 'Jude' character ever again, she was going to rip him a new one.

Georgia, who had been lost in her own mind, forgot to thank this girl, who was wasting her lunch time to help her. "Thank you for this, uh…."

"Tina," the girl replied sweetly, "My name is Tina."

"Well, thanks Tina." Georgia said, giving a grateful smile, which was gladly returned.

"It's no problem at all." Tina said. There was a bit of an awkward pause before Tina went on, "I saw you signing up for Glee club." Georgia had no idea how to respond, in fact she was a little creeped out that this girl was watching her – a complete stranger – sign-up for Glee. "You definitely won't regret it! I love Glee, and you meet a lot of great people."

"You're in Glee?" she asked.

Tina nodded, a sense of pride around her. "Yes. It's my senior year, and I'm excited for what solos I'm going to get." She went on to tell her how there was this girl, _Rachel Berry, _last year who always got the solos. But she zoned out, not really caring for anything she had to say.

All Georgia could think about was that joining Glee club better be worth it.

. . . . . . . . .

_Thank god, _Rudy thought as the final bell rang, dismissing all classes. He quickly jumped out of his seat and headed for the door, ready to go home and take an impromptu nap. He walked over to his locker, and stuffed everything inside.

Rudy thought that today was a successful day. He made several new friends – Aidan, Alice, Jude who seemed like a nice kid and he met Charlotte after Aidan poorly flirted with her during lunch – and paid attention during most of his classes. He was proud of himself - _mission accomplished. _He slammed his locker door shut and pulled on his backpack. He headed down the less crowded hall so that he could make a quick escape.

Towards the end of the hallway, he noticed two kids – one in a wheelchair and the other in a colorful bow tie – attempting to hand out flyers to people passing by. Rudy, who was in a surprisingly good mood, decided to approach them.

"You wanna join Glee club?" the guy in the bow tie asked a girl who was obviously blowing him off. He sighed then yelled at her, "Your loss!"

"Glee club?" Rudy asked after he reached them, "What's that?"

The two guys shared a glance before the guy in the wheel chair announced, "It's a show choir group."

"Oh, like singing and dancing?" Rudy asked, looking over the flyer he was just handed. He had been in theater at his old school, and he thought he was pretty good at it, considering he was one of the only guys to try out.

"Yeah, it's really fun! We won Nationals last year in Chicago." The wheelchair guy bragged.

"Auditions are tomorrow, if you're interested?" the bow tie guy prodded, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just come to the auditorium tomorrow with a song, and I'm sure you'll get in." the guy in the wheelchair said.

"Okay, cool! I'll definitely be there!" Rudy promised. _What could be so bad about show choir?_ He thought. "What are your names?"

"I'm Artie Abrams." The guy in the wheelchair said, shaking hands with Rudy.

"And I'm Blaine Anderson." The other one said, also shaking hands with him.

"Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow, then!" Rudy said, giving a final wave goodbye before heading for the double doors that lead out to the parking lot.

_Glee club. Well, this could be interesting_, Rudy thought as he approached his mom's car.

. . . . . . . .

Alice was waiting until the rain – which had been present _all day_ - stopped so she could bike home. _Ugh, if my mom had just waited ten minutes this morning, I wouldn't be in this situation. _She sighed; she had walked around the school at least three times and it was pretty much empty, except for the few people who were waiting for their parents as well.

She decided to head into the bathroom – just for the heck of it because she was _so_ bored – and touch up her makeup. She pulled out her little makeup bag and picked up her black eyeliner. She started to shade in her somewhat faded lines, quietly singing _Give Your Heart a Break _under her breath.

Today had definitely been… _odd. _Maybe it was just this morning with that boy, Rudy, but it definitely affected her whole day. During French II, he sat next to her and tried to get to know her. She answered all his questions politely, as she always did, but he kept smiling at her and giving her these _weird _feelings in her stomach. After that class, she quickly departed to her second period class without so much as a goodbye to him. She knew that they had lunch together after looking at his schedule, so she opted for skipping lunch today so she wouldn't have to deal with him and the _strange_ feelings that came along with it.

Just as she was finishing coating her eyelashes with mascara, two bathroom stalls burst open, revealing two girls who had probably been spying on her the whole time. Startled, she dropped her mascara in the sink and whipped around, facing them. They all stood there, staring at each other for several, very awkward seconds, before one of them stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Brittney and this is Sugar, and we don't mean to creep you out or anything, but we couldn't help but overhear you singing." She stated.

The other girl stepped out of the stall and walked over to the sink, jumping up to sit on it. She picked up Alice's mascara and all her other makeup and put it back in her bag. "Yeah, you got a pretty good voice. I mean, not as amazing as mine, but still. I know talent when I see it." The girl, Sugar, said.

"Um, okay." Alice said, fidgeting with her hands slightly.

"What we're trying to say," Brittney said, placing her hand on the sink and leaning on it, "we want you to join Glee club."

"Yeah, what she said." Sugar added, inspecting her nails in the light.

"Wh-What? Glee club?" Alice asked, astonished that they could even think that she would want to do that.

"Yeah, you know, dancing and singing. That sort of thing." Brittney said.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think I could do that." She admitted, looking at her black ankle boots.

"But you just did, in front of us." Sugar said, picking out a nail file from her bag and working on shaping her nails.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you guys were in here." Alice replied.

"Come on!" Brittney pleaded, "We need a voice like yours! What could be so bad about it? You're obviously really good at singing."

"I really don't do this kind of thing." She said, feeling like she was already losing the battle against these girls.

"Well, you could start now. Auditions are tomorrow. You could even sing the song you were just singing." Sugar commented, throwing her nail file into her purse before hopping off the sink.

"Yeah, everyone would love it! Everyone would love you!" Brittney added, grabbing Alice's hand. "You've got to do it!"

"Uh…." Alice stuttered. Both girls were looking at her with pleading eyes. _Come on, Alice, what could be so bad about it? Don't you want to be loved? _Her conscious questioned her. She sighed, finally giving in, "Fine, I'll do it."

Both of the girls jumped up and down in happiness, squealing with delight. They both gave her a death-squeezing hug. Brittney put her arms on Alice's shoulders, "You won't regret this, I promise!" she hugged her again, overjoyed that she was joining.

Alice had to admit, it felt _nice _that people were this excited about her joining Glee club.

"After school tomorrow, we'll escort you to the auditorium, where you'll blow everyone away with your performance!" Sugar exclaimed. She grabbed a pen out of her bag and took Alice's hand, scribbling out a few numbers. "There's my number if you need something!"

The girls quickly exited the bathroom, leaving Alice alone with her thoughts.

The warm feeling in her stomach left with the two girls, and now Alice had to deal with the consequences.

. . . . . . . .

_Today is the big day, _Will Schuester thought as he left his office the next day and started to head to the auditorium, _the day of auditions. _

Will was both nervous and excited for today. He was excited because he _did_ look at the list and saw there were a few kids who actually wanted to try out (and there were no funny names like "dick face" or "penis" on the list). But he was nervous because it was a whole new year, and there were Glee club members missing. Sure, he still had a whole chunk of kids, but it would never be the same without his old students. He tried to shake these thoughts out of his head. He should be happy; those kids were moving on to bigger and better things.

He entered the auditorium, where Joe, Rory, Artie, and Sam were already waiting. "Hey, Mr. Schue!" they greeted him as he walked in.

"Hey, guys! Get any new recruits?" he asked as he set his stuff down on the table in the front.

"Yeah, a few. They should be here soon." Artie said.

And just like that, people started flowing in. Blaine brought in a tall guy with brown shaggy hair. He waved to Artie and sat down next to him, making small talk. Next came in Sugar, Brittney, and some other girl with short black hair in a white dress. Tina brought in two other girls, one who had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had red hair and brown eyes. They all got comfortable in their seats and started talking amongst themselves as Will got himself organized.

"Alrighty, then." He began, "Welcome to the New Directions' auditions," a few kids hollered up front, which made him laugh. "Let's get started then."

He listened to all the previous people from Glee club re-audition, smiling at their song choices. Then he started with the new kids. First up was Charlotte Fields, who sang _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz. She had a powerful voice, but Will wish that she had chosen a much more serious song to show off her vocal range. Next was Georgia Young; she sang _You and I _by Lady Gaga. He liked her voice a lot, and could definitely see her getting a lot of solos in the future. After Georgia was Rudy Jones, who sang _If It's Love _by Train. Will thought that he could definitely be on the same level of Blaine with vocal range. Lastly was a girl named Alice Winchester, who sang the beautiful ballad version of _Give Your Heart a Break _by Demi Lovato. He really loved her performance and would've given a standing ovation if everyone else wasn't already doing it.

"Thank you everyone for auditioning! The list of who got in will be up tomorrow morning!" he announced. Of course, everyone got in; he just wanted to make it official. All the kids filed out of the auditorium and he followed behind.

_This is going to be a good year, _Will thought as he shut off the lights, leaving the auditorium in the dark. _I can already tell. _


	2. I'm the Only One

**Chapter 2: **I'm the Only One

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **6,600+

**Summary: **After a few weeks at McKinnley, everyone has settled into their social groups. Alice realizes that she likes Rudy, Rudy likes Georgia, Aidan likes Charlotte and we finally meet bad boy Jude. Will there be trouble to ensue? I think yes.

**Author's Note: **To prove that this story is going to be somewhat acceptable, I have decided to post the second chapter. This one is a bit longer and there will be a lot more character development.

Were you guys able to guess who was who last chapter? If not, here are the answers:

Rudy Jones: _Blake Jenner_

Alice Winchester: _Nellie Veitenheimer_

Charlotte Fields: _Aylin Bayramoglu_

Aidan Woods: _Charlie Lubeck_

Georgia Young: _Shanna Henderson_

Jude Doyle: _Michael Weisman_

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!

**. . . . . . . .**

Rudy liked to think that his first few weeks at McKinnley were great. He made lots of new friends and joined Glee club, which had been fun so far. He had definitely been surprised when Alice showed up at the auditions, and even more surprised when she belted out that sweet ballad. Granted, everyone at the audition was good at singing, but something about the way she sang was _special. _

"Hey, dude? Hey, are you even listening to me right now?" Aidan waved his hand in front of his face, breaking him out of his trance.

"What? Sorry, dude, what were you saying?" Rudy asked.

Aidan rolled his eyes at him, "I was _saying _that don't you think Charlotte and I would make a cute couple? I mean, I know she's a junior and everything, but no one can turn down my incredible looks and undeniable charm."

He chuckled, "Dude, I think she has a _boyfriend_."

"What?!" Aidan yelled, "That's impossible! Well, whatever, it won't last long now that I'm in the picture."

Rudy laughed at his friend once again, glancing across the lunchroom, "I don't know, they look pretty serious over there."

Aidan and him both looked over at the table Charlotte was sitting at, where she was sucking face with her "boyfriend". Aidan groaned and lightly hit his head on the table. Rudy just laughed and patted him on the back.

Rudy looked up in time to see Alice in the middle of the cafeteria, looking a little bit lost. He stood up and kneeled on his seat, "Yo, Alice! Over here!" he yelled, motioning for her to come over.

She snapped her head towards him and she smiled before heading over to their table. She sat her bag down on the seat next to her, "Hey, Rudy."

"Hey, have you met my friend, Aidan?" he asked her, nudging Aidan in the side. He let out an impromptu "Ouch!" and slapped his arm.

Alice giggled, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, I'm Aidan. Obviously, the better half of this friendship." They shook hands, and Aidan went back to staring down Charlotte's table, looking like a sad puppy.

"Hey, where's your lunch?" Rudy asked, seeing that she didn't have anything in front of her.

"Oh, I-uh-I already ate in my guidance counselor meeting." She replied, folding her hands on the table.

"Ooh, did you get in trouble?" Rudy teased, making the girl giggle again.

"No, I just had to change my schedule." She said.

"Well, if you're still hungry, I'll definitely buy you something." He offered

She shook her head, "Nah, the food here is kind of gross anyways."

He nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to say something, he was cut off by Aidan shouting, "Hey! Charlotte!" when she came closer to their table. She kept on walking by like nothing happened, causing Aidan to hit his head on the table, harder than he did last time.

"Do you like Charlotte or something?" Alice asked.

"You don't even know." Aidan mumbled from his position on the table.

"Well, not to rain on your parade or anything, but Charlotte really doesn't go for younger guys." She stated, playing with the ends of her short hair.

Aidan's head shot up from the table at an incredible speed, "Wait, do you know her or something?"

"Yeah, she's been my next door neighbor for the past, like, five years." Alice said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Aidan's jaw dropped open and he stared at her for a good few seconds. Rudy and her shared a worried glance, and right as Rudy was about to say something, Aidan exploded, "What! Oh my god, you have to set me up with her! Can you tell me more about her? Like, what's her favorite color? Or what's her favorite flower? Or what's her address?"

Rudy attempted to calm him down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, calm down! Don't act like such a creep!" It was silent for a minute amongst the three, before a thought struck Rudy, "You know you could always join Glee club."

"What? How would _that_ help with anything?" Aidan said, taking a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Because, you know, _Charlotte's_ in Glee club." He stated, making Aidan almost choke.

After he swallowed, he slammed his hand on the table, "That's it! I'm joining Glee club!"

. . . . . . . . .

Blaine and Artie were walking – or in Artie's case, _rolling_ – to the choir room after school for Glee club practice. "So, what do you think of the new kids?" Artie questioned.

"Well," Blaine began, "I think they're all strong vocally. Rudy has a lot of heart and seems to put a lot of emotion into what he sings. But Charlotte's the complete opposite. When she sang her song, she was practically putting no effort into it. It's like she doesn't take it seriously."

"Well, she probably doesn't. I mean, she's on the Cheerios now and the only reason she joined Glee is because she's friends with Brittney." Artie stated. Blaine nodded along, _it does make sense, _he thought. Artie gave him a look, "What do you think of that Alice girl?"

"Oh my gosh, she's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed, causing Artie to nod in agreement, "The way she was so shy when she first went up on stage but then she totally owned it – oh my gosh, it was just spectacular. I mean, I know Tina's gonna get a lot of the solos this year, but if Alice actually puts forth the effort, Tina will have some tough competition this year."

"Preach." Artie agreed. They finally arrived at the choir room where mostly everyone was there. "Hey, Mr. Schue!" they greeted. Mr. Schuester just nodded at them as he waited for them to take their seats.

"Alright, everyone! Hey, where's-"

Before Mr. Schuester could even utter out the next few words, Rudy and some kid with brown curly hair ran in. "Hey, Mr. Schue! I found someone else to join Glee club!"

"Hey, I'm Aidan." The kid next to him introduced himself, waving to the group.

"Alright, guys take a seat." Mr. Schuester instructed. They ran over to grab some seats in the front, next to Blaine.

"Hey, welcome to Glee club." Blaine whispered to the new kid.

"Thanks, bro." Aidan replied before they both turned their attention towards the front.

"Alrighty then, let's get back to the lesson." Mr. Schuester began. He turned back to the white board and wrote a single word: _Expression. _"This week we're going to work on expressing ourselves. With all the new people this year and with so many of you leaving, I think it would be good to express what you're feeling right now at the beginning of the year. So, this week, I want each of you to pick a song that expresses what you are feeling right now and perform it for all of us, so that we can understand more about each other.

"Questions?" Mr. Schuester looked around the room, waiting for a reply. When he received none, he announced, "Good. Now get to work."

. . . . . . . . .

_Okay, okay, just calm down, _Alice thought, taking deep breaths, _in and out. _She slowly approached her locker, peering around the students who were obstructing her view. The space before her locker was clear, "Oh, thank goodness!" Alice mumbled under her breath, quickly walking to her locker to put her stuff inside.

Over the past few days, Alice has come to the realization that she might actually… _like _Rudy. In a _romantic_ way. _Yikes. _She had come to lunch today, hoping to initiate some of these feelings to him – actually she didn't really know _what _she was going to do, but she was going to do _something_ – but then he invited her over to his table and got all smiley at her. She started to become nervous and her hands got clammy and she just couldn't think straight.

Alice had never felt like this before, and she was genuinely frightened by what she was feeling. Never in her life would she try to initiate a conversation with someone, much less someone of the opposite sex. It was terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time. Maybe she only hung around him to get that buzzed feeling, like when you drink too many energy drinks. Maybe she was secretly a thrill junkie and –

Alice swung around quickly, knocking hard into something – or someone. She looked up and saw Rudy's face smiling down at her. _His smile. _She quickly shook her head and stepped away from him, "Sorry about that."

He smiled at her _again, _"Nah, it's totally cool, Alice." He said, stepping around her to get to his locker.

She lingered by his side a little longer, trying to come up with something to say. Something witty and funny or something sexy, she didn't know, just _something! _"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _Wow, nice one, Alice, _she thought.

"Oh, you're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom needs me at home." She said, walking backwards towards her exit.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, Alice!" he said shutting his locker and turning around to walk down the hallway. She stood there, transfixed on the way he walked away, the way he flipped his hair out of his face, the way he – _Stop it, Alice! Get a hold of yourself! _She scolded herself, walking in the opposite direction.

If she kept acting like this she was unquestionably screwed.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia knew exactly what song she was going to sing in Glee club this week.

Being the only girl in a family with five rowdy boys, she definitely knew how it felt like to be discriminated as a girl. It wasn't until she was a teenager that she really started to experience "girly" things. Georgia used to be ashamed to be the only girl in the family, but after a while she proudly embraced it. Her mom helped her with makeup until she could do it on her own and she learned a sense of style from all those magazines she would read. She was more than proud to be a woman; she loved it.

So, it only made sense that this week she would sing a song about female empowerment.

She walked into Glee club that day in a bold red body con dress that hugged all her curves and black pumps that lengthened her legs. A few boys whistled from the back and a few just stared at her transformation. "Mr. Schuester, I have my song ready."

"Great, Georgia! Let's hear it." He said smiling at her and taking a seat with the rest of the members.

"Okay, so I grew up in Alabama and I had five brothers who would always pick on me for being the only girl in the family. Well, I'm here today to show you that I'm proud to be a powerful and independent woman." There were several shouts of agreement among the other females of the group as Georgia turned to the band and said, "Hit it." She began to sway her hips in time with the music and sang:

_ Let's go girls! Come on!_

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions, make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

All the girls were out of their seats now, joining Georgia in her little performance. They helped her sing the chorus:

_ Oh, oh, oh! Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts, short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh! Really go wild, yeah! _

_Doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action, feel the attraction_

_Color my hair, do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be free, yeah! _

_To feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I feel like a woman! _

She held out the last final note, raising her arms while doing so. She finished the song and everyone applauded her. She gave a little curtsy and walked over to the chairs and found a seat.

"Thank you, Georgia, for that lovely performance!" Mr. Schuester complimented, encouraging another round of applause. She blushed in gratitude, smiling at everyone around her. "Anyone else today?"

Brittney and Sugar stepped forward. Some guy from behind her leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That was amazing!"

"Oh, thank you, uh…" she looked behind her at the incredibly handsome guy who had just complimented her.

"Rudy. Rudy Jones." He said, giving her a shy smile.

"Well, thank you, _Rudy_." She said, returning the smile.

_I could definitely get used to this, _she thought excitedly.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy was caught up in a day dream.

How could he not have noticed this girl before? She was gorgeous, had a great personality, could sing amazingly, and was subtly _sexy_. She was everything a girl should be. He was head over heels in love with this girl, and it had only taken twenty-four hours to fall for her.

Georgia Young. Even her name sounded _perfect. _

He stopped by his locker and switched out his books for his next class. He slipped them carefully into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, slamming his locker behind him. He began to walk down the hallway until he almost crashed into something, or _someone_. Alice stood there, looking up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Hey, Rudy." She greeted with a small smile.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" he asked, leaning against his locker.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would want to, I don't know, come-"

"Hey, Rudy!" Georgia said to him as she passed him. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before turning back around to continue to walk down the hallway. His eyes were transfixed on her. _God, she is perfect, _he thought.

"So, do you want to, Rudy?" Alice asked, but he wasn't really paying attention to her. He was paying attention to the bombshell that was getting away from him.

"Uh sorry, Alice, I have to go. See you later!" he said, jogging down the hall to catch up with Georgia. "Hey, Georgia!" he greeted her loudly, slowing down his pace to walk beside her.

"Hi, Rudy. What's up?" she asked sweetly in her Southern accent.

"Uh…" he stuttered, mesmerized by the angel in front of him, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get some coffee after school today?"

"Oh, gee, Rudy, I'd love to but I already promised Charlotte that I would help her with something at her house. I'm really sorry, Rudy, maybe some other time?" she asked.

He felt a little bit of sting from the rejection but shook it off, knowing it wasn't personal, "Yeah, of course!" he replied happily.

"Bye, Rudy." She said, walking into the classroom on her right.

He sighed, _I have to do something. _And that was when he began to formulate his master plan on making Georgia Young his girlfriend.

. . . . . . . . .

Charlotte strutted down the hallway with her hand on her hip, watching as the students before her parted like the Red Sea. She smirked at the girls glaring at her as she passed by. In her new Cheerios uniform, she felt like the queen of the world. Not to mention she's got a nice new piece of arm candy, the quarterback of the football team, Tyler. Everything was going perfectly for her, and it was only the beginning of the year. Next, she could see herself winning prom queen at the junior prom this year. This year is going to be amazing, she could feel it.

She continued to walk down the hallway, searching for her _almost _boyfriend's locker. They had gone on a few dates these past couple of weeks and had a couple of hot make out sessions. All it takes for it to be official is for him to just outright ask her to be his girlfriend, and _voila,_ she would have her first relationship down pat.

She saw him at the end of the hallway, hanging with a few of his jock buddies. She smiled inwardly, excited to get some coffee with him. She approached the group, sliding her hand down his arm, "Hey, Tyler." She greeted pleasantly, intertwining their fingers together.

"Uh, hi, Char." He said, using his nickname for her (which she found kind of annoying, but whatever) "Hey, guys, can you give us a minute?" he looked at his jock friends, waiting for them to leave. They unwillingly obliged, walking off down the hallway.

"What's up? Are we still getting coffee?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood still, like a statue, not moving to put his hands on her waist or anything. "Tyler, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can go out with you anymore." He blurted out, looking anywhere but her face.

She recoiled her arms, standing with them by her side, "What? Why not?"

"Because," he started, sighing and crossing his arms over his chest, "I found out today that you are apparently the 'school slut'."

Charlotte couldn't believe this. The one guy that she thought was different from all the rest – the one who wanted to get to know the _real_ her – just called her a slut. "But I'm not. Not anymore."

"Yeah, but the thing is you _were_!" he exclaimed, "How many guys did you sleep with anyway?" She gaped at him, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"Only a few but –"

"But nothing!" he yelled, "The fact that you did that makes me sick! So I suggest that you take your _whore_ ass –"

Before he could finish his statement, Charlotte brought her hand abruptly across his face, silencing him. "You know what, _fuck you_! You're an asshole and I'm sorry I ever went out with you!" she yelled, walking away.

"You need me more than I need you, bitch!" he yelled after her.

People were looking at her, but not in the way she wanted them to. They were probably laughing at her, thinking _Oh yeah, she got what she deserved. _She held her head high and continued to sashay down the hallway like nothing was wrong, even though she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out.

She walked into the bathroom, which thankfully was empty. She grabbed a paper towel and hopped up on the sink to sit, letting the tears roll down her face. The bathroom door burst open, and in walked Alice, her next door neighbor and childhood friend.

"Go away." Charlotte whispered, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Alice stayed though, walking over to her and hopping up onto the sink as well, "I saw what happened." She didn't say anything in response, continuing to dab her eyes with the paper towel. "What he said about you isn't true."

"Yes, it is and you know it." Charlotte stated, dropping her hands from her face exasperatedly. "I am a slut."

"No, you're not!" Alice exclaimed, "You're a strong woman who knows what she wants. Tyler was just intimidated by you. In fact, I think every guy is intimidated by you."

For once in her life, Charlotte was at a loss for words. No one had ever said such kind words to her, and she never would've expected them to come from Alice, whom she hadn't talked to in years. She smiled at her, new tears coming to her eyes, "Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome," she smiled back sweetly, hopping off the counter. "Now come on, let's go to Glee practice. You could use it." She took hold of Charlotte's hand and they walked out into the empty hallways together.

"I think I know what song I'm gonna sing now." She stated, squeezing Alice's hand. "Will you help?"

"I'd be honored." Alice replied.

They arrived at the choir room, where everyone was talking amongst themselves. The chatter slowly quieted with the entrance of Charlotte and Alice. Everyone stared at the pair, curiosity burning in their eyes. _Of course they already know, _she thought, shaking her head.

"Mr. Schuester, I have my song ready to sing today." She stated, walking into the middle of the room.

"Great, Charlotte, we're all very excited to hear it." He said, patting her on the shoulder before taking a seat with the rest of the students.

"Uh, Alice, Brittney, wanna help me out with this one?" she asked timidly. They come down and stood behind her by the piano. Charlotte nodded to the piano man, who started playing her ballad. Holding back the tears that had sprung in her eyes again, she began to sing:

_Don't try to explain your mind; I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a "why is it the smallest things that tear us down?"_

_My world's nothing when you're gone_

_I'm now here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield? _

_A battlefield_

_A battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor _

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor _

_I guess you better go and get your_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_A battlefield_

_A battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like…_

The song drifted to an end, and Charlotte was on the verge of tears. She bit her lip and smiled at everyone when the song ended. That Aidan kid stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug, everyone coming over to join them. She laughed under her breath, tears streaming down her face.

. . . . . . . .

Jude Doyle walked down the empty hallway alongside Coach Sue Sylvester, who was leading him to the choir room.

Jude was always the trouble-maker. He started fights – and he sure as hell _ended_ them, too – skipped class, and even threw slushies in losers' faces. He considered himself a badass and no one messed with him, especially with his jock friends by his side.

The thing was Jude never really got _in _trouble.

_Jude was promptly skipping his calculus class, opting to sit underneath the stairwell and play Angry Birds on his phone instead. He had skipped a few of his classes this week, but his favorite one to skip was calculus because the teacher totally had a thing for him. Therefore, she didn't make him do any make up work and would give him a week more than all the other students to take test and quizzes. So, he never really felt bad about skipping this class. _

_ Hearing people come down the stairwell, he quickly shut off his phone and remained as still as statue, holding his breath. After the people had long been gone, he let out a long breath before pulling his phone out again. _

_ "Mr. Doyle, what ever could you be doing hiding underneath the stairwell during your seventh period calculus class?" Sue Sylvester appeared out of nowhere. _

_ Jude quickly jumped to his feet, "Uh, Ms. Sylvester, I can explain-!" _

_ "Oh, quit yammering, Doyle." She spat, taking a step towards him. "You can't smooth talk your way out of this one, buddy." He sighed, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. "Now here's the deal," she began, taking another step towards him, "you have three options: one, I can have you suspended; two, I'll let you join the Cheerios and you will be forever laughed at for being one of the only male cheerleaders in the school," she paused, staring him down with her cold eyes, "or three, you can join Glee club." _

_ "Are you serious?!" Jude exclaimed. _

_ "I know, they all seem pretty bad. If I was you, I'd join Glee club, seems the least painful." She advised, folding her hands behind her back and staring him down, "So what will it be, Mr. Doyle?" _

_ He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. If he got another suspension, his mom will literally kill him. It was really between becoming a Cheerio and joining Glee club. _Whichever one was less feminine, but they both seemed equal in that_, he thought. He looked up at Coach Sylvester and gave her his final answer. _

They walked into the choir room, interrupting whatever Mr. Schuester was saying. Everyone stared at the pair of them, making Jude shift uncomfortably. "Good afternoon, William and fellow Glee club members," Sue addressed all of them and then turned her attention towards him, "After finding Mr. Jude Doyle skipping his calculus class, I decided to give him some form of punishment. I've decided to make that punishment to join the Glee club."

It was silent for a split second and then the choir room erupted in protests and shouts, "Mr. Schuester, you can't allow this to happen!" some Asian girl in the front said, "He'll torment us!"

"Yeah, there's no way this guy is gonna treat us with respect." the guy in the wheelchair stated.

"He's the guy who slushied me in the face!" one girl with super blonde hair screeched.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuester yelled, silencing all his students. "Sue, I don't know –"

"If Mr. Doyle causes you any trouble, bring him to me." Sue threatened, glaring at Jude. "Now, I have to leave because I have a doctor's appointment. Have a good rehearsal everyone." With that final statement, she left the choir room abruptly. There was so much tension in the air you could slice it with a knife.

"Well, then. Jude, please take a seat." Mr. Schuester instructed.

Jude looked at all the losers and saw them glaring back at him. He quietly trudged over to a seat in the far back corner. He rolled his head back and sighed. _What the hell did I get myself into? _

. . . . . . . . .

Georgia walked into the choir room alongside Tina and Brittney, the latter of which was talking animatedly about her cat, Lord Tubbington. "You guys, I'm really worried that he ate the beef jerky. His dermatologist said it's not good for him to have a huge intake of meat." Tina patted her on the back sympathetically as all three of them took their seats in the front.

In walked Rudy alongside his friend, Aidan, who was telling him something that seemed somewhat important. Rudy wasn't paying much attention to him, instead staring at her. She shied away from his gaze, feeling her cheeks heat up. She had to admit, Rudy was quite the gentlemen. He always waved to her in the hallway, held doors open for her, and paid her compliments that made her turn redder than a tomato. She _definitely_ felt some sort of chemistry between them.

Mr. Schuester strolled into the choir room and set his stuff down on the piano. "Alright, do we have any takers for today? There's only one day left to perform your songs!" he announced, leaning against the piano.

Rudy stepped forward, "I have something for today, Mr. Schue."

"Great, Rudy. The floor is all yours." He said, taking a stool and sitting down.

"Um," Rudy hesitated before looking directly at her, "this one's for Georgia."

Her insides melted when he smiled warmly at her. Tina and Brittney poked her teasingly, making her giggle in delight. He picked up a guitar and began to lightly pluck the strings, creating a sweet sound. Then, his charming voice started to sing:

_ Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Everyone applauded, Aidan even whistled from the back of the room. The song made Georgia's heart swell; no one had _ever _made her feel like that before. Rudy set the guitar down by the stool and walked up to her. He got down on one knee and, taking a hold of her hand, he took a ring pop out of his pocket. She giggled which made him smile more before he asked, "Georgia Young, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Rudy Jones, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed. She hopped into his arms and he swung her around before planting her on the ground. He gave her a quick kiss while everyone was yelling behind them, teasing them about being "love birds".

Not that she minded being called a "love bird", especially if the other bird was Rudy.

. . . . . . . . .

Blaine walk down the hallway at an alarmingly fast pace, looking around worriedly for a certain someone.

Being the romantic he was at heart, he personally loved Rudy's little performance in practice today. In fact, he was so taken away with it that he almost didn't see a certain someone run out of the room.

Alice had made a run for it, and he thinks he knows why.

It's sort of like the same situation Kurt was in during their junior year. He was so in love with Blaine, but Blaine was too preoccupied with someone else to even notice him, which is something Blaine regrets because Kurt was such an amazing person and a loving boyfriend. And that's how he viewed Alice – minus the "loving boyfriend" part.

After she had stormed out, it was clear to him that she absolutely had a crush on Rudy.

He finally found her at the end of the hallway, staring into her locker. Her knuckles were white as she clenched her locker door. Blaine strolled to a stop right beside her locker, leaning against the wall. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, slowly releasing her iron grip on the metal locker. "Hi." She greeted weakly, taking a few notebooks out of her locker and slipping them inside her nearly empty backpack.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson." He announced, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She gingerly shook his hand, "I know who you are." She stated, obviously confused as to why he was introducing himself.

"I know." He said simply. She gave him a look with her eyebrows raised. He chuckled, "I just wanted to formally introduce myself to you, Alice Winchester."

"Okay, well now you've done that." She said, shutting her locker door and leaning against it. She looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"I saw you run out of the choir room when Rudy sang that song to Georgia." She bit her lip, waiting for him to continue, "So, I was just wondering if you were okay?"

It was silent for a minute, an unbearable silence that he wished she would fill. She glanced around her, looking everywhere but his face. She brushed her bangs out of her face and swallowed, trying to hold back tears. She looked at him and bit her lip again, shaking her head as a tear slipped down her face.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything." He said, reassuringly taking her hand. She gripped it tighter, intertwining their fingers together.

"It's just, h-he's the first guy that's ever really talked to me or treated me like I was something _more _than that silent girl in the back of the classroom. A-and I feel like that's been taken away from before I even got the chance to truly love it." She said, trying to speak coherently even though she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Come here," he said, pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as her body wracked with sobs. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Alice." She pulled back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I promise you that it's all going to be okay."

"You can't know that." She said, sniffling. She pulled her sweater tighter around her petite body.

"Yes, I do." He said, slinging his arm around her shoulder and leading her down the hallway. "Let's go get some coffee, it'll make you feel better." She nodded in agreement, keeping up with his pace. "Have I ever told you about how I fell in love with my boyfriend, Kurt?"

. . . . . . . .

_Today's the day, _Aidan thought excitedly, _I'm gonna make Charlotte fall in love with me._

Aidan doubted a lot of things. He doubted the existence of aliens (seriously, Earth is probably the only sustainable living space for any kind of living creature), he doubted the fact that his sister was not adopted (a blonde girl in a family full of dark haired people, _he didn't think so_) and he definitely doubted that Aquaman was a _good_ superhero (he's useless out of the water so what's the point?) But if there was one thing that Aidan didn't doubt, it was the fact that love did exist.

Sure, his parents' divorce really got to him, but it definitely didn't stop him from believing in true love. He thought of the divorce as both of them not being with their soul mates and that was the end of it. He'd rather them be apart than for them to be unhappy.

So that's why Aidan was super positive that Charlotte was going to be fawning over him after his performance. Even though she just got out of some sort of relationship, it doesn't mean that she can't go out with him. _I mean, my charm is undeniable, _he thought. And if performing a song for the girl you liked worked out for Rudy, then it sure as hell can work out for him.

He strolled into the choir room where everyone was already present and waiting on him. "Glad you could join us, Aidan." Mr. Schuester said.

"I have my song ready for today." He announced, stepping into the center of the choir room.

"Oh, okay. Take it away then, Aidan." Mr. Schue said, taking a seat alongside the rest of the students.

"Will do, Mr. Schue. Will do." He said, saluting the teacher. The salute was awkwardly returned to him. He nodded at the band and they started to play the song. Looking directly at Charlotte, he began to sing:

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more_

_I mean damn, what's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar_

_I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear_

_And oh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her_

_But I surely don't, because she's so-oh-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Rock 'n roll and out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not_

The song ended abruptly with the final ukulele strum. Aidan was proud of himself; he never broke eye contact with Charlotte, not even once. Everyone applauded him politely and he took a seat next to the beautiful angel.

"So, what did you think?" he nudged her playfully.

"Well, I thought it was…" she hesitated, glancing at him before answering, "_cute_."

_Cute, _he thought, _well, that's a start. _

. . . . . . . .

Alice turned on the auditorium lights and walked onto the stage alone.

She turned around and looked at the empty auditorium, making sure that she was truly alone. She _really _didn't want anyone to see this; it would be too obvious who and what she was singing about.

This week had definitely been an emotionally spent one for Alice. She attempted so many times to get Rudy's attention and every time she failed, she felt even worse about herself. After the little stunt he pulled in Glee club, she realized that he didn't have eyes for anyone but Georgia. And even though it hurt, like _a lot_, she had come to accept it. She won't stop being friends with him and she definitely won't stop trying to gain his attention.

She walked off to the wings and grabbed the stereo that was waiting for her on one of the wooden benches. She grabbed it and lugged it over to the stage, finding an outlet. After putting in the CD she had burned last night, she walked to center stage. She smoothed out her red tank top and black body con skirt.

She waited a few seconds for the tape to begin playing. Swinging her hips to the rhythm, she thought to herself, _I'm doing this for me. _She began to belt out her song:

_ Please baby can't you see_

_My mind's a burnin' hell_

_It's got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_

_My heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me that you ache for something new_

_That some other woman is lookin' like something_

_That might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till her screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for you_

_And I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one _

_Oh, I'm the only one_

The song came to a close, leaving Alice standing alone on the stage. She definitely let all her anger out in that one song and she felt… _relieved_, for once. She felt _proud_ of herself. Smiling slightly, she retrieved her CD and walked out of the empty auditorium.

Or so she _thought_ it was empty. At the back of the auditorium stood Will Schuester, who had followed Alice all the way to the auditorium. He saw her whole performance and had been taken by surprise once again by the girl. She delivered the emotion of the song so strongly that he wanted to hug her until all the sadness and anger inside of her went away.

_She's a keeper, _he thought, walking out of the now dark auditorium, _whatever boy doesn't see that is missing out. _


	3. Falling Slowly

**Chapter 3: **Falling Slowly

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **7,600+

**Summary: **It's Duet Week in Glee club and everyone is more than excited, except for one Jude Doyle. Jude starts to find his spot in Glee club and is surprised when the person who he thought hated him helps him out.

**Author's Note: **Before I go into any other subjects, I have a few points to tell you all. I wrote this story during the summer so I had no idea what season 4 of Glee was going to be like. This was just for the fun of it and I was kind of obsessed with the Glee Project. My writing style for this story is supposed to resemble the "script" of the show which is why there are so many different "scenes". I usually don't like to put song lyrics into my writings but I find it most appropriate when one of the character's is trying to convey an emotion through song.

Anyways, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. This chapter is focused a lot on Jude because I feel like we don't know too much about him so far. Later on, he has a lot of importance in the development of the story so I want to make sure that he has a strong foundation. Also, there's a lot more on the love triangle between Rudy, Georgia and Alice. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are always appreciated!

**. . . . . . . .**

Jude swaggers down the hallway, occasionally winking at some of the girls ogling at him or high-fiving his buddies. They all still saw him as the popular guy on the football team. No one knew yet that he was forced to join Glee club.

The past few weeks have been stressful. He had to somehow make it to all the Glee club meetings and football practices without looking too suspicious. He's only had to skip football once, but he made up an excuse about the lasagna in the cafeteria being stingy therefore making him projectile vomit – which was half true.

He hit his locker and it popped open. Shoving his Spanish book in and pulling out his calculus one, he closed the locker to come face to face with the quarterback, Tyler Rider. "Creep much, Ty?" he jokingly asked, shifting his textbook under his arm.

"I know what you did." Tyler said, getting straight to the point.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Jude thought, panicking internally. He decided to play stupid, "What are you talking about, dude?"

"Shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed, poking Jude in the chest. "You broke the code and joined fucking Glee club!"

"Shh!" he said, trying to quiet Tyler down. He looked around to see if anyone overheard him, but everyone looked pretty oblivious.

"Don't try to shush me! Everyone should know how _gay_ you are!" he yelled, growing more furious.

"No, Ty, it's not what it looks like. Coach Sylvester made me join because I was skipping classes. It was either join Glee or suspension." Jude told him, deciding not to mention becoming a Cheerio.

Tyler gaped at him, "That bitch!" Jude nodded, agreeing. She had given him a harsh punishment in his eyes. I mean, _come on¸ _it was calculus! No big deal. "Dude, I'm sorry about that."

He shrugged, "There's not much I can do about it. But look, you can't tell anyone, you got me?"

Tyler held out his fist and Jude bumped it, signifying their agreement, "I got your back, Jude."

"Thanks, bro." he replied, shifting his book over to his other arm. "I gotta get to class or else I'll get into more trouble."

"Right, see you at practice!" Tyler said, walking down the hallway towards his class.

Jude sighed, relieved. _That was close. Way too close. _He kept his head down on the way to class, entering the room only seconds before the bell. He took his seat in the back, like he normally did. He glanced over at the girl next to him, Georgia. She could feel his stare and decided to glare at him before looking back to the front. He rolled his eyes at her immature behavior, drumming his fingers on top of his book.

_Of course she's the one who's making my life harder, _he thought, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Everyone else in Glee club had come to accept him, or at least not send him dirty looks every time he walked into the choir room. It was only _her _that was making this more difficult than it needs to be.

Deciding to take a friendly approach to the situation, he leaned forward in his seat, coughing obnoxiously to get her attention. She snapped her head around to look at him, "What?" she asked sharply, becoming aggravated with him.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything when I slushied you, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I think that we can move on from this and maybe even become friends?" he asked, hopeful that she would agree to the conditions.

She huffed, pushing her bangs behind her ear, "As if! What you did was awfully rude and I will _not _stand for it." She turned around, facing the teacher who was droning on about some equation.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jude groaned out. _So much for trying to be friendly. _

. . . . . . . . .

Alice, Blaine, and Charlotte walked down the hallway together towards the choir room, laughing at Blaine's impersonation of Yoda from Star Wars. The three had become a solid trio over the past week, all bonding over some sort of relationship dilemma. They hung out often, and Alice truly felt comfortable among her two companions.

"So, what do you think this week's lesson is gonna be?" Blaine asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"I think there should be a week about feminism." Charlotte said, half-joking and half-serious.

"Like that's gonna happen. There's too much testosterone in there." He joked, making both girls laugh, "How about you, Alice? What do you think it's gonna be about?"

"I have no idea," she said, "it could be about love, you know because everyone lately has been dealing with something like that."

Charlotte groaned, "God, I hope not. I cannot take listening to another sad song about heartbreak or falling in love."

"Agreed." Alice stated.

The trio walked into the choir room and found seats somewhere near the back of the room. Mr. Schuester was running late, giving everyone a chance to talk amongst themselves. Rudy and Georgia walked in through the door, holding hands and laughing about something. Alice looked away quickly, feeling a slight ache in her heart. Blaine nudged her, giving her a look, asking her if she was good.

"I'm fine." She said under her breath, looking back at the sickeningly cute couple. They kissed each other lightly and Alice had to take a deep breath to calm down. It was silly, really, that she was feeling this way. She had only known Rudy for a few weeks and yet every time he saw Georgia with him, she wanted to cry. Alice didn't like the feeling at all and wished that these stupid feelings would go away.

Mr. Schuester jogged into the classroom, apologizing profusely for being so terribly tardy. He set his things down on top of the piano and grabbed the dry erase marker, writing the single word that would determine what the students would be singing about this week. _"Duets." _He announced, recapping the pen and setting it down. There was lots of happy chatter among the students, some looking around to try and find their partners.

"I think duets are gonna be perfect for this week. Duets are about two people feeding off each other through their voices. It's truly a team effort because if one of you messes up, the other one is doomed to mess up, too." He said, walking over to his things.

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves, excited about the competition. Blaine poked her side teasingly, "We're _totally _going to win this thing."

She laughed lightly, "How do you know?"

"Because with our voices harmonizing perfectly and a kick ass song, we will be unstoppable." He announced, leaving his hand out for a high-five. She happily slapped his hand, excited to be working with him.

"Any questions?" Mr. Schuester asked from the front of the room. When no one responded, he said, "Alright, find your duet partner and get cracking on your song."

Blaine turned to her excitedly, "Don't make any plans for tonight. You are coming over to my house and rehearsing with me so we can perform tomorrow."

She smiled at him, "Sounds like a plan, man." She said, high fiving him again.

She glanced down at Rudy, who was talking happily with Georgia. _I wonder what it would've been like to do a duet with him, _she wondered sadly. She quickly shook herself out of her own thoughts, reprimanding herself for thinking like that. _You're better off without him, _her conscious reminded her.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy and Aidan strolled into the lunchroom, taking their seats at their regular table. They talked about their duets for Glee; Aidan was trying to come up with a good, fun song to perform with his partner, Sam Evans. Rudy decided to leave the song selection up to his girlfriend, seeing as how she would have an easier time picking the song.

Rudy was more than proud to be known as Georgia's boyfriend. After their first date, he knew that the chemistry flowed steadily between them. They always found something to talk about and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. And he was more than happy that she was his duet partner. He was _positive _they were going to "wow the crowd" with their performance.

Alice strolled over with a lunch bag in hand, "Hey, guys!" she greeted pleasantly with a smile on her face.

"Ooh, what are you so happy about?" Aidan asked teasingly, poking her in the shoulder.

She swatted his hand away, "Oh, nothing. I'm just really excited for duet week. Blaine and I were rehearsing our song all yesterday and it sounded pretty good."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Aidan challenged.

Alice looked over at Rudy, "What are you and Georgia doing for a duet?"

"I have no idea. I left it up to her to choose our song." He replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Wise decision, bro." Aidan said, "She's probably gonna pick a lovey dovey song which everyone loves."

"What about you?" Rudy asked Alice, "What are you and Blaine doing for a duet?"

Before Alice could say anything, Blaine set his bag down at the table, "That is a surprise." He answered. Rudy looked at her, but she only shrugged. Turning to Aidan, he addressed him, "I heard you got paired with Sam."

"Oh, yeah. Our duet is gonna totally rock everyone's socks off!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table for emphasis.

"I'm surprised that you're not paired with Charlotte." Rudy commented, "I thought you definitely would've asked her."

"Oh, I _did_." Aidan said, "But she turned me down. Said that she was gonna work with Brittney or something." He shrugged it off; pretending like it was no big deal.

There was a comfortable silence among the four until Charlotte and Brittney approached the table, "Hey, can we sit with you guys?" Charlotte asked, batting her eyelashes.

"By all means!" Aidan announced, scooting to the left to make room for the both of them. They sat down with their salads and began to chat with everyone else.

"So, how does everyone feel about duet week?" Charlotte asked, biting into a piece of lettuce.

"Awesome. Georgia and I are totally gonna own it." Rudy said confidently, stuffing his face with potato chips.

Aidan scoffed, "Please, you don't even know what song you're singing." He turned his attention to Charlotte, "Speaking of songs, what are you two gonna sing?"

"Well," Brittney began, "we're thinking of doing something from Christina Aguilera."

"Ooh, I love her. What song are you thinking about doing?" Alice asked, stabbing a piece of fruit, inspecting it and then putting it back.

"I don't know, but we're definitely gonna do one of her upbeat numbers. You know, something we can _groove_ to." Charlotte replied.

"I'd pay to see that." Aidan blurted out, winking at Charlotte. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Well, may the best duet win!" Blaine announced, raising his cup in a toast. Everyone else raised their beverages and put them together, mumbling competitive words under their breaths.

But Rudy didn't really care about winning or choosing the perfect song. All he cared about was singing with his beautiful girlfriend and making her happy.

. . . . . . . .

Blaine walked into the choir room later that afternoon with a bit of a spring in his step. He was very confident in his song _and _his duet partner. Yesterday when they had been practicing, they sounded perfect from the first take. It was _amazing. _He definitely had a good feeling about their performance and felt certain they could win the whole competition in this one number.

Alice stood over by the chairs, conversing with Rudy and Aidan. She was laughing at something Rudy had said, making him smile even brighter at her. Blaine didn't get it. How could Rudy not see Alice for what she was? She was beautiful and kind and had an amazing personality. Not that he was saying that Georgia wasn't great, but Blaine could see something going on between Rudy and Alice that was something along the lines of "more than friends". _Maybe I'm just overthinking this, _he thought, shaking his head and walking over to them.

"Hey, are you ready for this?" Blaine asked her, pulling her out of the conversation.

"Yeah, absolutely." She said in total confidence. She was wearing black high-waisted shorts with a purple tank top tucked in and a grey cardigan over it. She wore black fishnet stockings under her shorts and black oxford sneakers.

He smiled at her, pulling her by the arm to the front of the room where Mr. Schuester was, "Mr. Schue, we're ready to perform today."

He looked at them in surprise, "A-Alright. Are you sure you don't want to wait another day?" they shook their heads. He sighed, smiling at them slightly, "Okay, then, the floor is all yours." Mr. Schuester walked over to where the other students were sitting, silencing them for the performance.

Blaine gave her hand one more final squeeze before he nodded at the band to begin playing. They both walked to the beat to opposite ends of the room, adding little dance moves here and there. He pivoted sharply on his foot, facing her and began to sing:

_ Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

Alice started walking his way, singing the song in her deep, suave voice:

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks too much_

They joined together on the chorus, their voices singing in perfect harmony:

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then he made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

Alice took control of the song again as Blaine jogged all the way to the other side of the room. She belted out the next part:

_Never thought I'd live_

_To see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

Blaine joined her back at the center of the room where they both snapped in unison to the rhythm of the song. He sang the next few lines:

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

There was break in the song where they both smiled at each other, reveling in the feeling of performing in front of their friends. They came back to the reality where the song resumed, both of them harmonizing without fail:

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then he made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks back_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks back_

The song ended with the final guitar strum, leaving the both of them breathless from their performance. The choir room erupted in cheers and applause, some of them even giving standing ovations. They both bowed politely, taking a seat back with everyone else.

"Great job, Alice and Blaine!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, "Setting the bar high for everyone else, I like it. Hope to see some more performances tomorrow and bring your A game if you want to beat these two!" Alice flushed in embarrassment, but Blaine poked her in the side. He was proud of both of them for taking charge of the competition.

Blaine saw Rudy out of the corner of his eye lean forward and whisper something in Alice's ear, which made her giggle and blush. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had been right in his assumptions earlier. He definitely wasn't going to give up on those two, especially when they both deserved each other so much.

. . . . . . . .

Aidan was excited for this week. He loved duets and, even though he wasn't paired with Charlotte, he loved performing. He was absolutely positive that Sam and he were going to find the perfect song to blow everyone away. Or better yet, blow _Charlotte _away.

After she had said that his song during _Expression _week was "cute", he had been determined to impress her even further. Whenever he was around her, he would bring up interesting trivia about himself. He also never turned down the chance to tell her how much of a gorgeous angel she was. Yes, he could definitely feel her coming on to him. Any day now and she would be his girlfriend.

Speak of the angel; Charlotte passed him in the hall, talking amongst her Cheerio friends. Aidan turned around watching her walk away before shouting out, "Looking terrific today as usual, beautiful!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, dismissing her friends' weird looks and stalked over to him. He smiled, knowing that he had caught her attention. Before he could utter another word, she asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Anything for you, beautiful." He replied, letting her lead him to a secluded corner in the hallway. "What's up, gorge-"

"For one thing, you need to stop with the pet names. At first, I thought it was kind of adorable but now it's just straight up annoying." He gave her a dopey grin, _She thinks my pet names are adorable. _

"Another thing," she continued on, "I know you like me, like _a lot, _and believe me when I say that I like you, too," his face lit up at the mention of those words, "but I don't think us going out right now would be a good idea."

His face fell at her denial for a relationship, "What? Why? We're perfect together!"

"Right," she hesitated to say, "but I just got out of a messy relationship and I think I just need to date myself for a while."

He stared at her a little longer, admiring the way her hair looked so soft and her eyes were so intense. _If she wanted to wait, I'm willing to wait for her. _He thought confidently, nodded his head in confirmation. "Okay, that's cool with me. I just want to let you know that I'll still be here when you're ready."

She flashed him a dazzling smile, stunning him only for a moment, "Thanks, Aidan. I'm glad that we can be… _friends._" She pulled him in for a quick hug, which he eagerly returned. He held on for too long in her eyes though, "Okay, Aidan, I think that's _enough_."

He retracted his arms back quickly, smiling sheepishly at her, "Right, sorry."

She shook her head, "It's fine. See you in Glee club!" she said, leaving him to stand alone in the middle of the hallway.

He couldn't help but smile. Sure, things hadn't fanned out the way he planned but he sure as hell was ready to wait for a girl like Charlotte.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia entered the choir room, looking around for her duet partner. She saw him in the corner, making small talk with some other members. She smiled, trying to control her emotions for the boy. Georgia really liked Rudy. So much so that she always blushed when he was around and her stomach fluttered whenever he smiled at her. She'd had a few relationships in years past, but none that _ever_ felt like this. She was glad that Rudy asked her out, because with doing so he made her life a lot better.

She walked over to him, "Hey." She greeted, wrapping her arm around his torso.

"Hey, Georgia." He returned the salutation pleasantly, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. "You ready for our little duet today?"

"So long as you're by my side, I am." She told him.

Just as he was about to lean in and give her a kiss, someone broke the perfect moment, "Dude, I'm seriously about to barf right now. You guys are sickeningly sweet."

She snapped her head to the left, looking at the rude person who interrupted them. Her eyes widened when she found Jude smirking at her. She glared at him but he just laughed, getting up to go talk to someone else. _What an asshole, _she thought bitterly.

"Come on," she said, tugging him towards the piano where Mr. Schue was. "Mr. Schuester, we have our duet ready for today."

He grinned at the couple, "Great! I'm excited to see what you've put together." He instructed for everyone to be quiet as he took a seat by the piano.

Rudy smiled down at her, reassuring her that they were going to do great. She returned the gesture as they both pulled up stools. He nodded to the band, which started to strum a beautiful melody on the guitar. He grabbed her hand and held it between the stools as he began to sing:

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

She began to add her sweet, high voice to the song, harmonizing with him smoothly:

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

Rudy dropped out of the song, only leaving Georgia's beautiful voice to sing:

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

Rudy joined her voice again in harmony, belting out the chorus with her:

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing it loud_

The song drifted to an end as they looked at each other. Then, they looked down at their hands, which had been in each other's for the duration of the song. They smiled at each other, laughing lightly. Everyone applauded for them and Rudy mouthed to her, "You were great."

She blushed, shying away from his loving gaze. She looked up to find Jude, staring her down with that stupid smirk on his face. He looked like he knew something that she didn't. She held his gaze longer than necessary, making her blush. _Why am I blushing? _She thought, angrily. She squeezed Rudy's hand tighter as they hopped off the stools and went to sit with everyone else.

Rudy wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. But all she could think about was Jude staring at her. _There has to be something wrong with me, _she thought. She shook the thoughts from her head and nuzzled deeper into Rudy's embrace.

. . . . . . . .

Joe was in the library, waiting for his duet partner to show up. He looked at his watch for the thousandth time in the past thirty minutes that his partner had been late. The first five minutes were understandable, ten minutes was okay, fifteen minutes was pushing it, but thirty minutes? That was completely _unacceptable. _Joe was definitely mad, and it was very hard to make someone like him mad.

He drummed his fingers on the table, leaning back in his chair. _This is gonna be harder than I thought, _he thought, looking around the room trying to spot his partner, Jude. When he asked him to be his partner, he was trying to help Jude get more comfortable in Glee club. He thought it was simply cruel how everyone reacted to him joining and he wouldn't stand for it. But now, he may have understood the reason why they were so outraged at him joining.

He sighed looking at the clock, _It's almost four o'clock. If he isn't here by then, I'm leaving and we'll just fail the assignment, _he decided, looking back down at the list of songs in front of him. He thought it would be a good idea to write out some song suggestions, seeing what Jude would be comfortable with. Joe was definitely more of a gentle, meaningfully singer, but he was willing to try anything if Jude was willing to cooperate.

_But he wasn't, _he though bitterly, looking at his watch again.

Jude finally dashed into the library, taking a seat besides Joe, "Sorry I'm late, I got held up at football." He said.

Joe let out a long breath, trying not to let his anger get the best of him, "It's fine. I'm glad you came." Jude looked at him weirdly, so Joe decided to move onto the next subject, "I've made up a list of some of the songs that we could sing."

He handed Jude the list and he scanned it quickly, frowning at most of the options, "Dude, a lot of these are super old. Do you even know what the music of this era is like?"

"Well, I was thinking that –"

"Well, you thought wrong." Jude cut him off rudely, "All these songs are stupid. In fact, Glee club is the stupidest thing ever! Why did I even join? I should've just taken the suspension." He finished his rant with a sigh, looking down at his hands.

Anyone would've thought that Joe would be angry because not only had Jude insulted Glee, which Joe truly loved, but he also insulted his taste in music. However, he was not angry, not even a little bit. He felt _sorry _for Jude. He was always so angry and confused, which probably just made him angrier. It was like a vicious cycle and he had no way to get out.

Joe sighed, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He admitted, looking back up at Joe. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, my life has been really stressful lately and –"

"You don't have to explain it to me, I understand completely." Joe sympathized, smiling at him.

"Thanks." There was a pause before Jude continued, "You know, you're alright for a Glee kid."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Joe replied.

"It's not that, it's just that everyone in Glee thinks that I'm an asshole, which I am sometimes, but they never even gave me a chance, you know?" Joe nodded, "Ugh, look at me telling you all this stuff, like a girl. You must think I'm pretty lame, right?"

Joe shook his head vigorously, "No, not at all! I think it's good that you trust me enough to tell me this. I think that we can definitely win this competition if we work like this."

Jude nodded in agreement, "Okay, I think I can be down with that." He grabbed the list again and took the pencil beside him, circling one of the songs, "There, I think that one will be good for us."

Joe looked down at the paper before he glanced back at up, smiling at Jude. They fist bumped and got to work on what they were going to sing.

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte and Brittney strutted into the choir room the next day, both in red glittery dress and black pumps. Their hair was curled flawlessly and their lips were as red as cherries. People wolf-whistled and catcalled at them, but they acted like they hadn't heard them. They walked right up to Mr. Schue where Charlotte announced, "We have our song ready for today."

"That's great –"he said, finally looking up at them. He was surprised by their attire but quickly recollected himself, "Good luck." He said, stepping away from them.

They both turned towards everyone, both holding a fierce pose before Charlotte commanded, "Hit it!" The trumpet wailed out the first few notes, taking everyone surprise. As Charlotte raised her arm above her head, she let out the first jaw-dropping note of the song. Some people hollered at her, making her smirk as she and Brittney continued on with the song, switching every line:

_I could feel it from the start,_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something about you caught my eye,_

_Something moved me deep inside_

They joined their voices together on the harmonies, making themselves a strong, united force of vocals:

_Don't know what you did boy but you had it _

_And I've been hooked ever since_

_Told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense_

_And every time I see you everything starts making sense_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class_

_You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man it's true _

_Ain't no other man but you_

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy, you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

Everyone was taken by surprise again as Charlotte nailed that note in the song. They all clapped for her, making her smile even more than she already was. They continued the song:

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class_

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man it's true _

_Ain't no other man but you_

The song ended with Brittney and Charlotte back to back, smiling proudly and out of breath from strutting around and executing dance moves. The choir room erupted in applause, some even going as far as to shout things like "That was hot!" or "Ooh, baby!" They laughed as Mr. Schuester came over to them.

"How about _that_!" he exclaimed, making the girls giggle. "I pity the poor couple that has to come up here after _that_ performance!"

Charlotte smiled. The break-up with Tyler had been rough on her, everyone could see it. Brittney came to her and suggested that they did something by Christina Aguilera, and Charlotte took this as a chance to try and get over him. It worked out successfully; she had never felt so good about herself in her life.

And the best part – she didn't need a _man_ to do it.

. . . . . . . . .

It was the end of the day and Alice was standing alone in front of her locker in the empty hallway. She stuffed her books into her locker, only taking out a few notebooks for her tests and quizzes tomorrow.

Alice was feeling pretty good this week. She was confident that Blaine and her were going to the win the assignment. Also, Rudy and she had become really good friends over the past few weeks, even finding a common love for their favorite artist, Ellie Goulding. It wasn't exactly what she wanted – she still had _feelings_ for him – but she was glad that he was talking to her. She'd rather have this than nothing at all.

She was broken out of her trance by her ringtone, signaling a new text from Blaine. He had customized his ringtone, telling her "so you know that it's from your gay best friend!" She laughed at the thought, sliding her phone open. The text read: _Smoothies at the usual place? I'll buy this time :) _

She smiled at the text before responding and telling him that she'd meet him there in ten. She scanned her locker quickly, searching for anything she might need. Not finding anything, she quickly looked in the mirror on the door of her locker. She fixed her hair and grabbed her makeup bag from inside. Pulling out a tube of mascara, she applied it to her long lashes, making them look thicker.

"Hey, I was hoping to find you here!" someone exclaimed from besides her, startling her. She stabbed herself in the eye with the mascara wand, causing her to yelp in pain. She looked over and saw that it was none other than Rudy himself. Her eye must've been watering because he looked concerned and asked, "Are you okay, Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said, waving him off, "Just stabbed myself in the eye with… something. Anyways, what's up?" she explained awkwardly, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at her eye.

"Right, I came here to ask you something." He started.

"And that is?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something for Georgia." He said. _Of course, this has to be about her, _she thought bitterly. She scolded herself for thinking such a thing, _Don't be jealous! _"Uh, I just figured I'd ask you because Aidan's not really good at this sort of thing and you're a girl…"

She nodded, stopping him from blabbering on, "I understand. What do you need help with?" she asked, putting her stuff away in her locker and closing the door. She leaned against it as Rudy did the same.

"Well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "her birthday is next week, so I was wondering what I should get her? I mean, I don't want to freak her out with anything too big but I also don't want to be an asshole and not get her anything at all."

"Right." She nodded in understanding, biting her lip in thought. "What kind of stuff is she into?"

"Um, well she's into music and clothes and… coffee? I don't know, I'm a horrible boyfriend, aren't I?" he said, putting his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"No, no, no, not at all!" Alice reassured, pulling his hands away from his face. She held onto them for a little bit longer, before dropping them nervously. "I think it's very sweet that you're doing this for her."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled at him, "Absolutely. Now, what kind of music is she into?"

"Well, she likes the classic stuff, you know? Like Elton John, the Beatles. But she also likes that pop stuff that you hear on the radio." He tried to explain.

"You could get her a Beatles t-shirt. They sell them, like, everywhere. I'm sure she'll think it's… sweet." Alice explained.

"Alice, you're officially a genius!" he exclaimed, stepping forward and enveloping her in a hug. "Seriously, you're the best!" She sighed, reveling in the warmth of his embrace. Was it wrong for her to feel this way? Probably. But she didn't care; she just wished that she could stay like this forever.

He pulled away, holding her at arm's length, "Thank you, so much."

"It's nothing. Anything for a friend." She said, smiling sadly.

"Really, I owe you one." He said, letting go of her and turning around to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at her, "See you tomorrow!"

She waved weakly, looking sadly at her locker. Just then, her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down and saw it was from Blaine: _Where are you? _

_Sorry, _she texted back, _I got caught up, I'll be there soon. _She slipped her phone into the pockets of her jeans before walking down the hallway.

_Someday I'll get him to notice me, _she swore to herself. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that that day is a long way away.

. . . . . . . .

Joe walked into the choir room, being one of the first people there as usual. He smiled at Tina and Artie who were talking quietly in the corner. He walked over to them, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about performing our duet tomorrow." Tina answered, smiling at Artie who returned the gesture. "You're performing yours today, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled proudly, "with Jude."

"Man that sucks." Artie said, shaking his head, "Working with him must've been difficult."

"Nah, man. At first it was, but then we started working together and it was totally inspiring. I think everyone will be impressed with what we came up with." He told them.

"Right." Tina said, not believing a word that he said. He smiled at her, almost as if he was laughing at her.

The truth was, Joe was very confident that Jude and he were going to own the performance today. They had only practiced a few times the other day, but even then he knew that they were going to be terrific. Jude had a voice like none that he had heard before. It was deep and raspy, smooth and suave. It was sheer emotion, making the song sound raw and beautiful as he sung it. The only way Joe could describe it was _perfection_.

More people flowed into the choir room, taking their respective seats. Jude eventually came in – on time, too – and walked over to Joe. They fist bumped and he asked, "You ready for this, dude?"

Jude nodded, "I was born ready." Joe laughed, leading him up front to Mr. Schuester.

"Hey, Mr. Schue! We're ready to perform today." He announced, patting Jude on the back.

"Great! I'm really looking forward to it. Especially your performance, Jude. This should be… interesting." Mr. Schuester said, patting Jude on the back as well. He walked over to the stool by the piano.

"Jude and I will be singing 'Your Song' by Elton John." Joe announced to everyone before nodding to the piano man, who began to play the simple melody. Jude started off the song in his gracious voice, surprising everyone:

_ It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Joe picked up the next verse, singing in his tender voice:

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Jude joined him again on the chorus, their voice making a soulful harmony:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Before the song was even finished, everyone started applauding, astounded by Jude and Joe's performance. Joe felt that the cheering must've been more so for Jude, since this was the first time he sang in front of people and everyone assumed he was a terrible singer. He smiled at Jude, feeling pride in his duet partner. Jude returned the smile, punching him in the arm lightly.

They sat down among everyone else, who kindly complimented their performance. Joe smiled at everyone, genuinely pleased with their performance. Then, a girl, Alice, leaned forward, towards Jude, "That was wonderful! You have a great voice."

"Thanks." Jude said, smiling at the girl.

"We should hang out some more. We have calculus together, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He responded, still smiling at her.

"Cool." She said, leaning back in her seat.

Jude turned towards the front with an ever-present smile on his face. Joe started to make kissing noises at him, making Jude shove him playfully. He laughed, turning towards the front as well.

Joe was pleased with himself. He was proud to know that he helped Jude get more comfortable in Glee club.

. . . . . . . .

Jude found himself in the locker room after football practice, all sweaty and gross. He was drinking gallons of water and Gatorade as he peeled off his uniform.

He found himself smiling as he was changing into his normal clothes from school. The way it felt to sing in front of all those people earlier in Glee rehearsal was _incredible. _At first, it had been more than nerve-wracking but once he got into the groove of the song, he started to relish in the glory of the attention.

He actually _liked_ Glee club now.

And that girl – Alice, he thinks her name was – was so nice to him, at least nicer than any other girl had ever been. He was excited at the prospect of becoming friends with someone in Glee club other than Joe. Who knows, maybe they could hook up once, but he was trying not to think too much about it.

He found himself humming the song as he pulled on his white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He ruffled his hair, turning around to come face to face with some of his teammates. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" he asked nervously, hoping they hadn't caught him humming like an idiot.

"We heard you joined Glee club." One of them said.

"I can explain, Coach Sylvester made –"

"Cut the crap, Doyle." Another shouted, "You broke the code!"

"Look guys, I think you're blowing this way out of prop –"

"You know what _happens _when you break the code, don't you?" the first one asked, taking another step towards him.

Jude realized that all of them were holding big cups. Big cups full of _slushie_. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. _He thought, panicking. Before he could make up another excuse, all of them were hurtling slushies at him. The impact was powerful, enough to make him drop to the floor. When they were done, they started walking away, one of them shouting, "Welcome to Glee club, _pussy_!"

They all left him there alone in the locker room. He was shuddering from the coldness of the slushie. _So that's what it feels like, _he thought sourly. He laughed, _how ironic_. He was one of the most popular guys in school, yet he was the one getting slushied. He stood up, gripping the locker door to steady himself.

"So, you finally got what was coming to you?" a voice asked from the entrance of the locker room.

He laughed again. _Could this be anymore ironic?_ He thought to himself as he looked at the intruder. Georgia stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, staring him down. He realized she was waiting for an answer. He shrugged, "I guess I did."

There was a pregnant pause that consisted of her staring him down and him helplessly looking anywhere _but _her. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the bathroom. Caught by surprise, he stumbled behind her. She looked behind her at him and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her once they reached the bathroom.

"Helping you." She answered simply, "Now, bend over."

"Why? I thought you hated me." He said, but obeyed her command anyway, bending over and putting his head under the faucet of the sink.

She sighed as she turned on the sink, watching as the lukewarm water ran over his hair, "I was wrong to think those things about you. It was wrong for me to judge you without even getting to know you. I was being mean and immature."

She ran her hands through his hair, squeezing the slushie out of his hair. Once she was done, she turned off the faucet and he raised his head to look at her. She handed him a towel, which he gladly dried his hair with. "Thanks." He said, referring to the help with the slushie.

"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "I'm sorry for being a jerk and slushing you. If I had known they hurt so much, I would've let you punch me in the face."

He watched her laugh and he couldn't help but smile. They stared at each other for a little longer than necessary before he coughed awkwardly and they looked away. Their eyes met again and they laughed, "Anyways," she began, taking a step backwards, "I should probably go. I have to meet up with Charlotte for something."

"Right," he said, smiling at her, "well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow." She replied, turning around and walking out of the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder one more time before she made her exit.

He sighed, leaning against the sink. He clenched the towel in his hands before placing it in the sink beside him. Walking out of the bathroom, he grabbed his stuff and walked out to the front parking lot where his car was.

Jude felt like he was finally doing something right in his life.


	4. This Love Will Be Your Downfall

**Chapter 4: **This Love Will Be Your Downfall

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **6,000+

**Summary: **Trying to get his mind off Georgia, Rudy agrees to hang out with the bros for a night. Meanwhile, Jude and Alice bond over their similar situations and Rudy and Georgia get into their first fight.

**Author's Note: **I'm coming to realize how close my predictions over the summer were to the actual show now. Of course, you have no idea what I'm talking about, but it's weird that things are being paralleled in my story. Anyways, this one was fun to write. Georgia really reveals her controlling, bitchy side in this one, so be prepared. Anyways, criticism is always welcomed. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**. . . . . . . .**

Jude walked over to his new lunch table near the back of the cafeteria. Rudy, Aidan, and Alice pleasantly greeted him as he set his stuff down with a heavy sigh. He dug into his lunch, pulling out his sandwich and taking a huge bite of it.

Sure, he actually _liked_ Glee club now, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't miss football and his jock friends. He was banished from the lunch table and at every practice they always glared at him, muttering insults under their breaths. He _hated_ it. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted everything to skip back to the time before he joined Glee club. He wanted his old friends and he wanted his old football practices and he wanted his old _everything. _

But, Jude didn't want to give up Glee club. It was the one thing right in his life now. It was like his lifeline that kept him from going crazy from all the intense pressure. He sighed deeply again, taking a large gulp of his muscle milk.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Aidan asked, "Hey, what is everyone doing this week? We should go bowling 'cause my cousin has millions of these coupons for free games, and you know, who doesn't love bowling?"

Jude looked up and saw it was just the four of them. _I guess Charlotte, Blaine, and Brittney ditched or something. _He thought, glancing back at Aidan, "I'm not busy, except for football."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna be doing anything, either." Alice added, picking at her salad.

"Great!" Aidan explained, turning to Rudy, "What about you, bro?"

Rudy didn't seem to hear him because he was too busy texting someone. He was smiling like an idiot at his phone as he rapidly replied. Jude rolled his eyes; he knew what _that_ look was. It was when you were in the "honeymoon" phase of your relationship and all you could think about was your significant other. He mentally barfed at the sight of seeing Rudy so _whipped. _

"Rudy?" Aidan implored again, waving his hand in front of his face.

Rudy snapped out of whatever trance he was in, blinking rapidly, "What? What did I miss?"

"I was just asking if you'd like to go bowling this week with us. You know, the hardcore four!" Aidan exclaimed, using the silly nickname that he had come up with last week when the other three lunch members had ditched for yearbook or something.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good." He replied, sounding completely uninterested as he glanced back at his phone. He laughed and slide his phone open, ready to reply.

Jude snatched the phone from his hand, slipping it into his pocket. Rudy looked surprise, but before he could utter any form of protest, he decided to get straight to it, "Dude, you are _so _whipped."

"What?!" Rudy asked, shocked at the concept. "I am _not_ whipped!"

"Uh, yeah, you kind of are." Aidan agreed.

"I am absolutely _not_ whipped." He argued again.

"All you do is text her and when you aren't texting her it's because you are in the same breathing space as her." Jude said, crossing his arms on the table.

Rudy turned to Alice, hoping to find some sort of support in her, "Alice, you don't think I'm –" She nodded before he had even finished the question. He looked all around the table at the accusatory stares he was getting. He groaned, hitting his head on the table, "I _am _whipped, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are!" Aidan exclaimed but was silenced by Alice smacking his arm.

"Nothing can cure a case of 'my-girlfriends-got-me-whipped' like a night with the guys," Jude said, glancing over at the only girl at the table, "and Alice." She gave him a look, but he just shook it off. "So, you are coming with us to bowling and you are going to have a good time. All without thinking about Georgia."

Rudy lifted his head from the table, using his arms as a cushion instead, "Okay, if you say so."

"Alright, now we're back in business!" Aidan exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh at his enthusiasm.

. . . . . . . .

Will Schuester raced down the hallways, glancing down at his watch. _I'm already five minutes late, _he thought in a panicky manner. He had spent all last night picking out this week's assignment. Since Sectionals was coming up in a few weeks, he wanted some feedback from everyone on what they should perform. He took this week as the opportune chance to see what everyone was thinking.

He dashed into the choir room, placing his bag down on the stool beside the piano. "Sorry I'm late, everyone." He apologized, walking over to the white board. He picked up a black marker and wrote out the assignment for the week: _Indie_.

"Indie?" Sugar Motta questioned from the front, "What does that even mean? Does this have something to do with Native Americans?"

Will sighed at her ridiculous notion, "No, Sugar. Indie is a sort of musical genre that we are going to be focusing on this week. I want to see what you guys think is an artist that is not given enough credit for their work. I'm excited to see what ideas you bring to the table."

"So, can I do Ke$ha?" Brittney asked, still not quite grasping the concept.

"No, not Ke$ha. I'm thinking more so of artists that no one really knows about. Someone who isn't in the Top 40s, if you know what I mean." He explained.

"So, you just want us to pick our favorite artist that no one really knows about and perform a song by them?" Charlotte asked, piecing together everything he said. He nodded, smiling at her. "Seems easy enough."

"We'll see." He said challengingly. "Get to work everyone! I want something that will blow me away." Everyone chatted amongst themselves excitedly, getting straight to work on the assignment. He smiled at his students.

_Sectionals, here we come, _he thought excitedly.

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte walked to her locker alongside Georgia, who was talking about something that had to do with Rudy and how he was acting weird. She opened her locker and checked her reflection in the mirror. Pulling out her lip gloss, she dabbed a little on and smeared it together. She hummed along to Georgia's tale, pretending like she knew what she was talking about.

Charlotte had officially been single for three weeks, and no one had tried to hit on her since then. She was weirdly proud of this accomplishment, knowing that if she were any other girl she would be _dying_ for a boyfriend. But, she wasn't like any other girl.

She found comfort in Glee club. Being able to dominant in something that wasn't sexual made her feel powerful. Knowing other people were cheering her on made her feel less alone. There was something about this club that made her feel at home. She didn't know what it was, but she was eternally grateful to it. It helped her to perceive life and herself in a different light.

"Anyways," Georgia continued, breaking Charlotte out of her daze, "I have to go or else I'm gonna be late to Physics."

"See you later, G!" Charlotte called out, watching her walk away. She turned back to her locker and began exchanging books for her next few classes.

As she was fixing up her locker, a guy walked over and leaned against the locker beside her. She slammed her locker door shut and saw him there; he was leering at her like she was his prey or something. "Hey." He greeted leisurely.

"Hi." She said, unsure of what was going on, "Can I help you with something?"

"I don't know," he said shifting closer to her, "depends if you can handle it, if you know what I mean."

It was then that Charlotte recognized this pathetic guy as Todd from the hockey team. He was a weasel, trying to get into girls' pants or trying to feel them up or whatever. _Not with me, _she thought, holding her chin high, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm, holding her in place, "Wait a second. Did you just turn me down?" he asked, looking down at her angrily.

She held her ground, "Leave me alone."

"Why should I?" he asked, stepping closer to her, "Come on, babe. I know this great place behind the bleachers, where we could _rendezvous_."

"Let me go." She said weakly this time as he towered over her menacingly.

"Come on –"

"The girl told you to let her go." A deep masculine voice called from behind. Charlotte swung around to look at her savior, but once she saw who it was her hope disappeared as quickly as it came. It was Aidan, the scrawny sophomore. He walked over to them, pulling Charlotte away from the creep.

"Oh yeah?" Todd asked, stepping closer to Aidan. Somehow, Aidan managed to tower over him with his six foot frame. "What are _you_ gonna do about it?"

"Well, seeing as how she's my _girlfriend," _he emphasized the last word, making Charlotte roll her eyes, "I think I'm entitled to do _this_." Faster than a speeding bullet, Aidan swung his arm at Todd's face. He grasped it in pain, crumbling to the floor.

Charlotte looked down at Todd, then up at Aidan, and then back down to Todd again. _Did a sophomore seriously just beat the crap out of a senior?! _She thought, gaping at Aidan. He smirked down at her, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Todd scrambled to his feet, "Now, run along." Aidan instructed. Todd looked like he was about to say something, but decided to back off. He gave one last look to Charlotte – who was glowing in pride for Aidan – and winked at her, before turning around and jogging down the hallway.

Charlotte ducked out from under his arm and faced him, "You _do _realize that you just beat up a senior on the hockey team, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, a lazy smile on his face, "I don't really care who he is. He was making you uncomfortable and I wasn't just about to let him take advantage of you. I mean, this is what _friends_ do, right? Stick up for each other?"

She returned his smile, "Yeah, I guess." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Thanks, Aidan."

He eagerly returned the gesture, squeezing her shoulders tightly, "What are _friends_ for?"

She laughed lightly, pulling away, "Well, I _do _have to get to class now, which I am incredibly late for." She glanced around the empty hallway, noticing how her voice carried an echo. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Right, I should probably get back to class now before Mrs. Hodges suspects anything from my long bathroom break." He turned around, walking the way he came, "See you later, Charlotte!"

She waved goodbye, turning back to face her locker. Her heart swelled at the thought of Aidan coming in to save the day. Honestly, she had never seen anything as _sexy _as a scrawny kid like him beating up a buff senior for _her_ sake.

_He's a keeper, _she thought, walking down the hall to her class that she was ten minutes late for, _I just need a little more time. _

. . . . . . . .

Alice sat alone at a table in the library, quietly doing her chemistry homework. She checked her phone and found that it was only four o'clock. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her mom wasn't coming to pick her up until five and she was sick and tired of doing homework.

She was excited for Indie week in Glee club. She knew exactly what artist she was going to use: Ellie Goulding. She had been a long time favorite of Alice's and it was about time that someone paid homage to her music. Although she was unsure of what song she was gonna do, as long as it was Ellie Goulding, it was going to be _wonderful. _

_ Rudy likes Ellie Goulding, _she thought happily, pulling out her iPod and scrolling through some of Ellie's songs, trying to decide which one she should perform. She was excited and nervous for their bowling escapade on Wednesday night. It was going to be fun, especially since Rudy was going to be there.

Lately, they've become very close friends. They could talk about anything and still make it interesting. They were quite the dynamic duo, keeping all their friends on their toes. Of course, Rudy was still oblivious to her feelings for him, but she took what she got. Besides, she liked having him as a friend. Whenever he was around, she was always guaranteed a good time.

But, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be his _girlfriend. _

It was _beyond_ selfish for her to think these thoughts, but she would indulge herself every now and then. She imagined them holding hands, talking about nothing and everything for hours on end, him kissing her – _Snap out of it, Alice! _She scolded herself, leaning forward to continue on with her chemistry homework.

Just then, someone sat down beside her. She paid no attention to it, seeing as how the library was always crowded after school. She only noticed when said person started coughing obnoxiously. Looking up at the culprit of the noise, she found herself staring at none other than Jude who was smirking at her cockily, "Oh, hey Jude." She greeted, setting down her pencil.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" he asked, folding his hands out in front of him.

"Uh, nothing, just doing homework. What about you? How was football?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingers lightly.

"I know you like him." He said, cutting straight to the chase.

She sat there, dumbfounded, just gaping at him. _How did he even find out?! _She thought. She collected herself and decided to play stupid, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your obviously huge crush on Rudy, that's what." He said, a little too loudly for her tastes.

"Shh! Someone might hear you." She said, covering his mouth with her hand. She looked around, confirming that no one had heard before she pulled her hand back. _There's no use denying it now, _she thought, sighing before looking at him again, "How'd you know?"

He scoffed, "Please! You guys are so flirtatious around each other it's sick. Plus the way you look at him is kind of obvious." She socked him in the arm, making him cringe. "Ow! I'm just being honest."

She sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She looked down at her homework before glancing back up at him, "Why do you even care?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, because I feel the same way as you. I know how it feels to not be the first choice."

"What are you -"she began to ask before it hit her, "Oh my gosh! _You _like _Georgia_!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" he said, trying to quiet her down.

"I knew it!" she whispered, "I saw the way you were looking at her when she was singing that duet with Rudy."

"Okay, yeah, I like her a little bit. But it's not a big deal 'cause it's not like I can do anything about it." He said, sounding defeated.

There was silence between the two, not comforting but not completely unmanageable. After about a minute or so, Alice decided to break the ice, "I won't tell anyone."

He nodded, "I won't tell anyone about you and Rudy, either." He stood up from the table, "I have to go. My mom needs me home before five."

"I just have one question." Alice interjected before he could get away. He stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for her question. "Why Georgia?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "This is gonna sound sappy, but… she was the first girl who was _nice _to me, who actually cared for me." There was a quick pause before he continued, "Cheesy, right?" he laughed at himself, before turning around and heading for the library exit, "See you tomorrow. Alice."

She didn't respond, turning back to her unfinished chemistry homework. She wasn't really focusing on it though; she was concentrating on the fact that Jude liked Georgia and she liked Rudy. It was like a vicious love square, yet the only people who were aware of it were Jude and herself.

_This is too complicated, _she thought, twirling her pencil between her fingers, _I've gotten myself into quite the mess. _

. . . . . . . .

Jude walked into the choir room the next day. After his little "talk" with Alice, he finally discovered the song he was going to sing. It came to him via radio. It was that time of day where all the good stations were playing commercials so he just started messing around, trying to find some decent music to listen to. And that's when he heard it: _Mumford and Sons_. He couldn't help but feel like the song that he heard yesterday corresponded well with what he was feeling nowadays.

He wished he was a better man, a man worthy of a girl like Georgia. She was always so sweet to everyone and was willing to help anyone who needed it. Even a jerk like him, who had slushied her on the first day of school. He fell for her after that day in the locker room; he had basically turned into a puddle of goop around her. He could never find the right words to say when he was around her, and whenever she smiled at him, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. _Talk about being whipped. _

But he knew that he never stood a chance with Georgia. She had Rudy, who was the nicest guy you will ever meet. They definitely deserved each other, but he couldn't help but envy Rudy. What made him so great to have a girl like Georgia? Maybe he was just overthinking things. _Slow down, dude, _he reminded himself, walking up to Mr. Schuester.

"I have my song ready for today." He informed him. Mr. Schuester nodded at him before sitting amongst the students, telling them to settle down. He nodded to the band, which started the song. He looked up at Georgia, who was eyeing him curiously. He quickly looked away at someone else, Alice who smiled at him comfortingly, as he began the song:

_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems _

_That you made up in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really messed it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

The song came to end, and everyone applauded him. "Thank you, Jude, for that marvelous performance." Mr. Schuester complimented, ushering him over to a seat in the front. "Anyone else for today?" Tina stepped forward, pulling a stool along with her.

Jude glanced back at Georgia, who was giggling uncontrollably as Rudy was whispering something in her ear. He turned back around quickly, flaring his nostrils. _It's not fair. _

. . . . . . . .

Georgia strolled through the hallways, shifting her bag onto both of her shoulders. She was looking for Alice, but had no idea where to find her. She kept on walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace, glancing around every so often, hoping to spot her short, dark hair amongst the crowds.

She spotted her at the end of the hallway, looking into a locker. Georgia raced over to her, stopping beside her locker. She cleared her throat, which made Alice look over at her, "Oh, hey… Georgia." She said, quietly shutting her locker.

"Hey, Alice." She greeted back, smiling down at her.

"So… what's up?" Alice asked, pulling both straps of her backpack onto her shoulders.

"I was just thinking that maybe you and I could do something together for Indie week? I mean, I think our voices would sound amazing together on something from Tegan and Sara, don't you think?"

"Duets were last week." She stated, clearly confused with the proposition.

"I know that, silly!" Georgia laughed, patting Alice's arm awkwardly, "I was just thinking that maybe _we_ could do something together. We never talk, but I'd really like to get to know you and I think this is the perfect opportunity."

"That sounds great, Georgia, but the thing is I was already planning to do something on my own for this week. But, if you really want to make yours a duet, I'm sure Rudy would be more than happy to."

"No," Georgia sighed, "he's planning on doing something by that Ellie Goulding chick."

Alice gaped at her, "No, he's not! I totally called her the other day at lunch!"

"Wait, what? You and Rudy have lunch together?" Georgia asked, shocked that she was finding this out now.

"Yeah, with a whole bunch of people from Glee club. But he _cannot _do Ellie, _I'm _doing Ellie!" she exclaimed, shaking her head with a slight smile. _I know that look, _Georgia thought, a sudden realization coming upon her.

"Wow," Georgia said, eyes widening, "you guys seem like pretty good _friends_."

Alice realized all that she had said and decided to tone it down, "Yeah, I guess."

Georgia plastered a smile on her face, trying to cover up the evident scowl, "Well, I guess I'll go now. Thanks anyways, Alice."

"No problem. Maybe we can do something next week? I'd love to do a duet with you, Georgia. I think it'd be a lot of fun."

She nodded her head, "Of course! See you tomorrow, then!" she turned around and walked back the way she had come. _I can't believe this! Why doesn't Rudy ever talk to me about any of this? Maybe I'm just being jealous, _she thought, pressing her fingers to her temples and massaging lightly.

_Why should I be jealous? They're obviously just friends and Rudy would never cheat on me with anybody! _She thought, laughing at herself. It was absurd that she was even thinking these things.

_I just need to talk to him, that'll help sort things out. _She thought, trying not to get herself worried over nothing.

. . . . . . . .

The bowling alley was almost empty except for the few groups of old people. Pop music played in the background, giving the place an exciting sort of vibe. Rudy, Alice, Jude, and Aidan sat at a table in front of their lane enjoying some cheese fries and pizza.

Rudy was actually having a good time with all of his friends, and to be honest he almost totally forgot about Georgia. Jude took his phone at the beginning of the night so he wouldn't be tempted to text her, but honestly even if he did have his phone he probably wouldn't text her because he was having so much fun. He couldn't remember the last time he went bowling.

They were taking a break between their second and third games, deciding to get dinner before they played some more. Aidan and Jude were talking in terrible British accents, making both Rudy and Alice topple over in laughter.

As they caught their breath, Rudy declared, "We should do this more often. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"You see? I told you this would be a good idea!" Jude said, throwing a fry at him. He skillfully caught it in his mouth, sticking his tongue out defiantly at Jude.

"Hardcore four!" Aidan yelled for the hundredth time that night, throwing his hand in the middle of the table. Everyone piled their hands on top of each other before throwing them up and also declaring, "Hardcore four!"

"I'm gonna go get some ketchup." Jude said, getting up from the swivel chair.

"Ooh, I'll come!" Aidan joined in, jumping up from his seat and nudging Jude as he ran over to the counter.

"Hey, do you want to eat something? I can get you a slice of pizza, if you want?" Rudy offered to Alice once they were alone. He noticed that she hadn't eaten anything all night, only drinking water.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. I'm not really all that hungry right now."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever you say." He smiled at her, poking her in the shoulder as he took a huge bite of his own piece of pizza.

She giggled, "So, I heard that you were going to do Ellie Goulding this week, even though I distinctly recall calling dibs on her at lunch the other day." She said, casually stirring her straw around in her cup of water.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that from?" he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and taking a long sip from his coke.

"From Georgia earlier today. She came up to me and asked me if I wanted to do a duet with her this week." She said. He nearly almost choked on his coke, coughing rapidly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied, collecting himself. "She really came up to you and asked if you wanted to do a duet with her?"

"Yeah, she said that she thought it would be a good way for us to get to know each other. Why? You didn't put her up to it, did you?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I had no idea she was going to do that." He said honestly.

Before he could ask anymore, Aidan and Jude strolled back over to table, Aidan shouting, "Time for another round, bitches! Big Mac, you're up first!" he told Alice, who got up from her chair and grabbed a ball. They decided to give each other nicknames based off of items from the McDonald's menu. Rudy was McRib, Aidan was McFlurry, and Jude was the Egg McMuffin.

In the two games before, Rudy had dominated, coming in first both times while Alice came in a close second. Aidan and Jude were fighting over third because whoever was last was paying for all the food. Alice let go of the ball gracefully, watching it roll down the lane at an alarmingly fast rate. It hit all the pins over, causing Alice to jump up and down excitedly. She danced over to him and said, "Beat that, McRib!" He laughed at her, getting up from his seat.

He forgot all about Georgia and her strange motives to get to know Alice for the rest of the night.

. . . . . . . .

Alice walked down the hallways toward the choir room alongside Blaine, who was telling her about his boyfriend Kurt who worked at some fashion industry in New York. She was only half-listening because she couldn't stop thinking of the night before.

She had so much fun with the guys. Aidan and Jude were a laugh, as always, beating up on each other. She also noticed that Rudy didn't even bring Georgia up once, which definitely made things easier for everyone. They thought it was harder to approach him when all he would talk about was Georgia. Rudy talked to her most of the night and she soaked up every minute of it, reveling in the feelings she had for him.

"Are you even listening to me right now?" Blaine asked loudly, breaking her from her trance.

"Yeah, of course I am." Alice said, turning to face him, "You were talking about Kurt."

"Yeah, I was. But then I said I got really high with an elephant last night to see if you were paying attention. And you weren't." she sighed, knowing that she was caught in her daydreams. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about last night." She said shyly, blushing when she thought of the way Rudy put his arm around her when Aidan took their picture together.

"Ooh," Blaine teased, "You mean, your little date with _Rudy_ last night?"

Alice couldn't help the blush that came onto her face as she playfully hit Blaine in the arm, "Shut up! It was _not _a date."

"Yeah, but you wish it was!" he said truthfully.

"He has a girlfriend, remember?" Alice reminded him. He only smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked into the choir room.

After everything was done and she was at home, Alice felt a little guilty. If Georgia had been there, she would've seen the way she acted and been appalled. She would hate Alice for the way she flirted with Rudy. _But the whole point was for Georgia not to be there, _she said to herself over and over again last night. She still couldn't shake the feeling that what she had done had been a little wrong.

She ducked out from under Blaine's arm, who gave her a confused look, as she walked over to Mr. Schue, "I'm ready to sing my song today."

"Good, let's hear it." He said, taking his seat by the piano. She faced everyone as they took their seats. She looked up to Rudy who was smiling kindly down at her. Then she looked over to Georgia who was secure in his arms. She looked away, telling the band to start the music. She looked at Blaine who smiled at her reassuringly as she began to sing:

_Who are we to be emotional?_

_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_

_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_

_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?_

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_

_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help_

_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall_

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall_

_ This love is not what you want_

_This heart will never be yours_

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall_

_This love is be and end all_

_This love will be your downfall_

She ended the song with her long note as the choir room erupted in cheering and clapping. Mr. Schuester walked over to her and patted her on the back, "Great job, Alice." He motioned for her to take a seat and she obliged, sitting next to Jude. He smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder as he pulled her in for a side hug.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear, feeling her pain. She nodded as she pulled away, giving him a grateful smile.

But the fact of the matter was that it wasn't okay because Alice's heart ached every time she thought of Rudy and every time she looked at Georgia. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy took Georgia out for hot chocolate after Glee club rehearsal. They waited in line silently, holding each other's hands and sneaking glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Once they got their warm beverages that Rudy insisted on paying for, they found a table near the window.

Georgia sighed, causing Rudy to look at her with concern, "I'm trying not to be, like, one of those stalker girlfriends or whatever but you never returned my call last night and I really needed to talk to you about something."

He laughed, squeezing her hand, "I was just out bowling with some of the guys. Well, Alice was there too, but she's like one of the guys." He saw her face fall at something that he had said, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." She said, shaking her head and laughing at herself.

"It can't be that stupid, you're obviously upset about it." He prodded, trying to get her to answer him. "You can tell me anything, Georgia." He said, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it.

She sighed, finally giving into him, "I-It's just that I think Alice likes you."

He laughed, "Well, I hope she likes me, I mean, she is one of my best friends."

She shook her head, "No, I mean she _likes you _likes you."

"She doesn't _like me _like me. We're just friends." He said sipping some of his beverage.

"Yeah, that's what you think, but when I was talking to her about you –"

"You were talking to her about me?" he asked, leaning forward. "Why were you talking to her about me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're my _boyfriend, _and as you're _girlfriend_ I feel that I can talk about my _boyfriend_ whenever I feel the need." She said, getting a little annoyed with Rudy. "Besides, why do you care if I was talking to her about you?"

He sighed, setting his cup down on the table, "I'm not, it's just that she told me last night that you approached her about doing a duet so I was thinking that it was kind of odd –"

"Are you saying that I would take advantage of her or something?" Georgia asked angrily, slamming her cup down on the table. "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know, because you don't seem to trust me! You're getting all up in my business about Alice, but I can promise you that we're _just friends. _I only _like_ like you!" he exclaimed, getting up from the table.

"Are you sure?" she asked defiantly, standing up as well.

"Yes!" he yelled, angrily. He let out a long breath as he stared her down, "Call me when you wanna trust me enough to talk."

He walked away, the chime above the door signaling that he was gone.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia couldn't stop thinking about their fight at all last night. It was absurd that he would think that she was trying to use Alice to get more information about Rudy or whatever. What kind of person did he think she was? She wasn't _trying_ to be a controlling girlfriend.

And it was okay for her to be a little protective of her boyfriend. I mean, Alice and Rudy spend a lot of time together, so she was just trying to understand what he was thinking. She knew that Alice had feelings for Rudy; she could see it all over her face when she was talking about doing Ellie Goulding the other day. It wasn't wrong of her to make sure that Rudy wasn't cheating on her. _Right? _

Georgia walked into the choir room after school, walking straight up to Mr. Schue, "I have my song ready for today."

"Great, Georgia, I'm excited to see what you've got." He said, taking a seat amongst the other members.

She looked at Rudy, who was staring her down with his arms crossed over his chest, before she turned to the band and nodded. They started to play the low key song as she continued to hold Rudy's gaze:

_I feel the four become five_

_And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting_

_For you to walk down the boulevard_

_And to take me, take me, take me_

_But the moment you appear_

_You wake me, wake me, wake me_

_Out of the slumbers of my head_

_From the slums of loneliness._

_And there's no conspiracy_

_Behind the way two hearts meet_

_When love is a two way,_

_Love is a two way street_

_And I think I'm ready_

_To let you get under my skin_

_I can't make you fall for me,_

_Love is a two way street_

_And there's no conspiracy_

_Behind the way two hearts meet_

_When love is a two way,_

_Love is a two way street_

_And I think I'm ready_

_To let you get under my skin_

_I can't make you fall for me,_

_Love is a two way street_

The song drifted to an end, Georgia still looking at Rudy. She held his stare during the whole song, singing angrily at him. The choir room was dead silent, picking up on the tension between the two lovebirds. No matter how long she stared at him, Georgia couldn't tell how he was reacting. Only when he got up and stormed out of the choir room did she realize that he was just as upset as she was.

She watched him walk away and then she turned and saw everyone's shocked face. She looked down at the ground before walking out the opposite end of the choir room. She could feel the tears streaming down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

_What have I done? _She thought, angry at herself for screwing up so badly.


	5. Turning Tables

**Chapter 5: **Turning Tables

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **6,500+

**Summary: **Georgia tries desperately to win Rudy back, even going as far to get the help of Jude. Charlotte and Aidan become closer once he witnesses one of her breakdowns during school.

**Author's Note:**

**. . . . . . . .**

Blaine walked into the cafeteria with Charlotte and Brittney, who were talking about some hot guy on the swim team. Usually talks like these peaked Blaine's interest, but not lately since he was missing Kurt a lot more than he let on. They only talked once a week and whenever they did, Kurt always seemed to be talking about New York or his job. Blaine didn't usually mind these topics, but recently he wished they talked more about Blaine's life or their relationship. Of course, Blaine kept Kurt filled in on Glee club and what not, but he never really talked about _himself_ all that much.

The trio walked over to their regular lunch table where the other four were waiting. Blaine took his usual spot in between Alice and Charlotte, "Hello, everyone." He greeted pleasantly, digging into his lunch.

"Aw, man! I thought it was just gonna be the hardcore four today!" Aidan said.

"Nope, we finished yearbook stuff yesterday." Charlotte stated.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, starting off the conversation.

"Well, we were talking about Sectionals, since they're in a week." Alice said, pulling at the crust of her sandwich. "Do we even know what we're gonna be doing for Sectionals?"

"No, we usually don't find out until the week of Sectionals. But I can guarantee you that Tina is gonna get the solo." Blaine stated certain of his prediction.

"How are you so sure?" Jude asked.

"Because at the end of last year, Tina made a whole big deal about her never getting solos so of course she's gonna get the solo at Sectionals." He responded, "But the little solo in the group number is up for grabs."

"Ooh, sign me up." Charlotte said excitedly.

"Mr. Schuester could really give it to anyone." Aidan stated, making Charlotte glare at him, "But you should totally get it!"

"I don't know," Jude said solemnly, "anyone could get it. Even Alice, if she really wanted it."

"No thank you." She said, crumpling up the remains of her sandwich and throwing it in her brown paper bag, "It's already nerve-wracking enough to perform in front of you guys. If I had to perform in front of hundreds of people, I would throw up."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad!" Blaine said, nudging her playfully with his shoulder, "I think it would be awesome if you got the solo!"

"Yeah, maybe next time." Alice said not so enthusiastically.

"Georgia could get it; she definitely has a powerhouse voice." Brittney commented. The table grew uncomfortably silent as everyone turned to look at Rudy who was glumly looking down at the table. Everyone could see that he had been upset by Georgia's performance last week, but no one had the courage to come up to him and talk about it.

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, she could. But I do think that Charlotte will get this one. You've been showing a lot of confidence in the past few weeks."

"Aw, really?" she asked. He nodded in response and she gave him a side hug, "You are too sweet, Blaine."

"Well," Aidan stated from the other side of the table, "all I know is that we're gonna kick ass at Sectionals!" There was a loud chorus of cheers from around the table as everyone raised their drinks in a toast.

"To Sectionals," Blaine announced.

"To Sectionals!" everyone agreed, slamming their cups together.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy grudgingly walked to the choir room alongside Jude and Aidan. He had been in a terrible mood since last week, after Georgia performed that song in front of everyone. He was mad at her because she didn't trust him enough. She should know that he would never cheat on her and that she was the only girl that mattered to him. It was messed up that she would even think that he would do anything to hurt her when all he had done was love her.

"Hey, bro. You okay?" Jude asked, punching him lightly in the arm.

Rudy put on a smile, "Yeah, I'm totally cool."

"You better be, we need you for the hardcore four!" Aidan exclaimed, making Rudy laugh.

"Dude, stop it with this hardcore four shit." Jude told Aidan.

"Hardcore four is a real thing, Jude. It's gonna be _legendary_." He responded, standing with his hands on his hips in a very Superman pose.

"Speaking of which, where is our fourth person?" Jude asked.

"She went to the nurse in our last period French class. Said she wasn't feeling well." Rudy announced.

"Dang it!" Aidan said mock angrily, "I guess there's no hardcore four today."

"Thank the lord!" Jude shouted, making Aidan sock him in the arm. They chased each other into the choir room where Mr. Schue told them to calm down. The three took their seats in the back. Rudy looked over at Georgia on the other side of the room where she was staring straight ahead. He sighed shaking his head, _Get over it, man. _He scolded himself before turning to the front.

"Is everyone here? Where's Alice?" Mr. Schue asked from the front of the classroom.

"She's got the flu or something." Aidan announced from beside him, twisting what Rudy said and making it more extreme.

"Okay, let's be on with it then." Mr. Schue turned his back to them and grabbed the dry erase marker. Everyone started drumming on their legs and the chairs as he wrote their assignment for the week. He underlined the word _Ballad _as he turned back around.

"Sectionals are coming up in a week," Mr. Schue started, "so I thought this would be a good idea to see what you guys are interested in for a ballad. Also, I'm using this week to help me decide who's gonna get the solos for the competition." There was excited chatter amongst everyone, especially around Tina because from what Rudy understood, she had been waiting for this moment for the past three years. "Questions?" There was a pregnant pause before he continued, "Good. Get to work everyone!"

Rudy looked over at Georgia to find her staring back at him. He quickly looked away, feeling his heart pounding faster in his chest. _What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be mad at her! _He told himself, turning to converse with Aidan and Jude. He snuck another glance at her and saw that she was staring forward, looking at the board sadly.

. . . . . . . .

Alice walked down the hall at a slower pace than normal, her headache making her surroundings fuzzy. Everything slowed down around her and she could barely concentrate. Her mom insisted on making her go to school today, even though all she wanted to do was sleep. She was pretty sure that this was just a head cold and would be gone by tomorrow, but she still felt awful.

She walked up to her locker and leaned her head against the cool metal, reveling in the little relief it provided for her killer headache. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply before opening her locker. She exchanged her books at a surprisingly slow rate, getting lost in her thoughts.

Alice was pretty sure that Georgia and Rudy's fight had something to do with her pounding headaches and lack of sleep. She definitely felt that she had some responsibility for it, especially because Georgia always glared at her during Glee club now. Feeling extremely guilty, she stayed up, overanalyzing what she could have done wrong. Well, there were several things she had done wrong, the first being that she was in love with Rudy even though he had a girlfriend –

"Hey, Alice?" a deep voice questioned from beside her. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice, seeing that it was none other than Rudy who was looking down worriedly at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather today." She admitted, shutting her locker door as quietly as she could. She turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Are _you_ okay?"

There was a long pause where Rudy just stared into his locker and Alice patiently waited for a response. He finally turned to her and said, "No, not really."

"What's the matter?" she asked, straightening up and looking him directly in the eyes.

"I should be mad at her, but whenever I look at her all I feel is sadness and pity. What she did to me was wrong, but I can't help but want to forgive her or whatever." He said, closing his locker and leaning against it, looking at her. Alice knew that he was talking about Georgia; it had been troubling him all week.

"I'm sure that's normal." Alice reassured, "You'll get over her."

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't want to.' He replied, exasperated with his conflicting emotions.

Alice's eyes widened, like she had just woke up from a dream. _I never even had a chance, _she thought as she stared at Rudy. She knew that look in his eyes and she knew what he was feeling. She knew that Rudy only wanted to be with _Georgia_, and she felt incredibly stupid for taking this long to realize it.

_I'm gonna hate myself for this, _she thought sadly as she looked into Rudy's eyes again, "Maybe you should talk to her. I'm sure she'd be willing to listen to anything you have to say."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me?" he asked, thinking of the worst things possible.

"Trust me," Alice said, placing her hand lightly on Rudy's arm and squeezing it tightly, "she will. I see the way she looks at you during Glee club. She misses you, like _a lot_."

"Really?" he asked, the first smile that she'd seen from him in days finally making its appearance.

"Yes, really." She confirmed, returning the smile even though it pained her to do so.

His smile grew bigger if that was even possible as he stepped forward and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you, Alice." He breathed into her ear, making her heart beat faster.

"You're welcome." She said, quickly pulling back and smiling up at him, "And if you ever want to talk about Georgia or whatever, I'm here."

He returned the gesture, "You're the best, have I ever told you that?"

She shook her head as she blushed, looking down at the ground so he wouldn't see. Once she got her feelings somewhat under control, she looked back up at him and said, "See you later, Rudy." She turned around, walking quickly down the hallway to the bathroom without as much as a glance back at him.

She felt a tear slide down her face, but she didn't care. She just betrayed herself in the worst way possible, giving up the one thing that she truly wanted. She didn't know if she was proud of herself or angry at herself. _Maybe a little bit of both, _she thought bitterly as the tears continued to stream down her face.

. . . . . . . .

Aidan was beyond bored during his Spanish class, so he decided to use his charm and get out of it. Usually the teacher would never let anyone leave to go to the bathroom during one of her infamous lectures, but knowing that he actually did relatively _well_ in her class, she let it slide this one time. Which led to him lollygagging around the hallways, trying to find something to do that delayed his return to the classroom.

He stopped by the water fountain, taking a quick drink before continuing his stroll down the unfamiliar hallway. His thoughts wandered to Charlotte. _Ah, beautiful Charlotte, _he thought dreamily, a smile finding its way onto his face. _She sure is something. _Other than being insanely beautiful, she was also smart and witty and she had the most adorable laugh. He always liked making her laugh because he believed that her laughter is the sound that angels make.

Of course, she gave him a hard time, always teasing him about being his dorky self, but he knew that she secretly loved it. He could see that she was definitely beginning to like him, and that made Aidan overjoyed. Charlotte, his dream girl, was finally falling for him. His smile stretched from ear to ear and he couldn't help the newfound skip in his step.

As he continued his walk around McKinnley, he spotted another human being at the end of the hallway, crouched down to the ground. Normally, he would've ignored it, but he knew that silhouette anywhere. He quickened his pace down the hall as he reached her. He crouched down beside her, taking in the way she looked. Her hair was pulled back and her head was in her hands, covering her beautiful face.

"Charlotte," he breathed. She snapped her head up to look at him, "what's wrong?" he asked concern laced into his voice.

She sighed, looking past him, "What are _you_ doing here? I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." He blurted out. She stared at him, wide eyed in shock. He continued hesitantly, taking in her expression, "I just know that things are easier to overcome when you've got someone beside you." She looked away from him again, wiping a stray tear away, "Tell me what's wrong."

And she did. She told him of the girls who had been teasing her endlessly this week about being a slut. She told him that she couldn't take any more of the harassing and the tormenting. She told him that her biggest fear was being labeled as something that she clearly wasn't. She was afraid of people not loving her for being who she was. She told him _everything. _

He sat there beside her; one arm wrapped around her while the other one held her trembling hands. He listened to her whisper her greatest fears to him as she held back her sobs. He stroked her hair and rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to calm her down. After she was done talking, she began to take deeper breaths and her crying had nearly stopped.

She wiped at the last bit of her tears, making sure not to smear what was left of her makeup, "Thank you, Aidan. This really means a lot to me."

He smiled at her, a genuine one, "No problem. You know, I'll always be here for you."

She returned the smile as she began to laugh, scratching her nose, "I must look like a mess right now."

"Nah," he said, "I think you look beautiful."

She blushed, looking away from his gaze, "Oh stop it, you cheese ball." She teased, poking him in the side.

He laughed, standing up and helping her up as well. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I have to get back to class now. I've definitely been gone _way_ too long."

She laughed, "Sorry if you get into trouble."

"It's no big deal," he shrugged before smiling at her again, "I guess I'll see you in Glee club?" he asked as he slowly began to walk backwards.

"Yeah," she said, walking in the opposite direction, "see you later."

He smiled at her one last time before turning around and jogging back to his Spanish class which was almost over now. He didn't even flinch as the teacher called him over after class and his smile never faded as she gave him a detention for seven o'clock before school tomorrow.

If he could go back in time, he'd do the same thing over and over if it meant that Charlotte would smile at him like that again.

. . . . . . . . .

Surprisingly, Jude actually did very well in his calculus class, even though he used to like to skip it a lot. Maybe that's why the teacher liked him so much and let him get away with so much crap. Jude finished his work twenty minutes early, leaving him to kick back and relax in the back of the classroom as everyone else around him worked on the worksheet. _This brain sure does come in handy. _He thought proudly, smirking to himself.

He looked over at Alice, who was concentrating on the worksheet in front of her. Over the past few days, Jude and she had truly bonded after finding out that they both like people in the same relationship. There was a mutual understanding between the two which made it easier for them to get along. Feeling someone staring at her, she looked over at him and smiled, waving unnoticeably so the teacher wouldn't yell at her. He playfully winked at her and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled to himself as she turned back to her work.

"Hey! Hey, Jude!" Georgia loudly whispered from beside him. He turned to look at her, her stunning blue eyes hypnotizing him for a moment as she asked, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what problem do you need help with?" he asked, grabbing her worksheet from her desk.

"No, not with calculus. I need help with Glee club related stuff." She said, snatching her paper back.

"Okay," he agreed hesitantly, "what do you need help with?"

"Well, after Rudy and I got into that fight last week," she began, tentatively biting her lip and gauging his reaction. He nodded for her to continue, "I feel like I messed up pretty badly and I need to apologize. So I thought what better way to apologize than through song? I know what song I'm singing; I just need a second opinion."

"Uh, I don't know Georgia, I'm not sure I can help –"

"Please!" she begged, cutting him off. "You have to help me with this! You're my only hope! This would mean the world to me and I will do anything to pay you back! Please, help me!"

He stared into her big, blue eyes for only a split second before caving, "Oh, alright."

She squealed excitedly, dancing in her seat, "Thank you so much, Jude. You have no idea what this means to me! Just come to the auditorium after school today, okay?"

He nodded as the calculus teacher told the two of them to be quiet. They both muttered apologies and they pretended to work on their worksheets. Georgia turned to him again and mouthed a "thank you" before smiling sweetly at him. She quickly turned back to her work, smiling the whole time.

He couldn't help but smile, too. He had a "date" with Georgia after school today. Or at least _he _thought of it as a date.

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte walked into the auditorium – Mr. Schuester decided that all performances were going to take place here this week – and took a seat in the front row in between Aidan and Blaine. She had rehearsed her song for hours last night, getting emotional the first few times around.

After Aidan had comforted her in the hallway a few days ago, she felt like a new person. She was ready to take on anything, even petty girls who called her names when they didn't even know her. She was starting to develop feelings for Aidan – no other boy had ever treated her this way – but she needed to wait. She needed to know who she was before she entered a relationship.

Mr. Schuester walked into the auditorium on time, setting his stuff down on the desk a few rows back. He took a seat and then announced, "Does anyone have a song for today?" Charlotte's hand quickly shot up in the air and he called on her. She got up and made her way onto the stage.

She stepped up to the microphone and looked out at everyone. They were staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to make her move. She looked down at Aidan, who smiled warmly at her and gave her a thumbs up. With newborn confidence, she turned to the band and nodded, signaling them to start the music. She looked back out to the audience before singing:

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_

_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

She ended the song with tears in her eyes. Stepping away from the microphone, she took a deep breath and put on a brave face, smiling at everyone. They all applauded her heart-breaking performance as she gave a little curtsy and walked back down to her seat.

She sat down and wiped her eyes, laughing lightly. Aidan wrapped both his arms around her, giving her a soothing side hug, "You did _amazing._ If you don't get a solo for Sectionals, then there has got to be something wrong with this world."

She pulled back and smiled at him, blushing lightly, "Oh, stop it, you big cheese ball." She said, using her new nickname for him. He laughed as he ruffled her hair playfully. She nudged him with her shoulder as she shifted into a comfortable position in her seat.

She secretly _loved_ it when he showered her with compliments. Of course, she was never going to admit that out loud.

. . . . . . . .

Blaine decided to treat his two girls, Charlotte and Alice, to coffee after Glee club rehearsal. He drove them to the Lima Bean in his car while they all sang to Top 40s hits on the radio, laughing occasionally as Blaine would dance in his seat. They arrived at the coffee shop and placed their orders that he insisted on paying for. They found a table in the middle of the shop, settling down and sipping from their beverages.

Blaine really liked hanging out with them because they were so down to earth and considerate of other people. The trio had quite the dynamic going on as they always seemed to just _get _each other without saying too much. And he liked that he didn't have to spell everything out for them.

Charlotte glanced at Alice, who was sipping from her water like a little mouse, "Hey, have you lost weight recently, Alice?"

She almost choked on her water, spilling a little onto her shirt. She quickly grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the stain before replying, "Uh, I guess. I mean, I cut out a lot of liquid calories recently."

Charlotte hummed, "Good for you. I could never imagine life without coffee." She took a large sip from her mocha frappuccino, proving her point.

"Preach." Blaine said, also taking a huge drink from his latte. He swallowed, turning to Charlotte, "So, what was that between you and Aidan today?"

She blushed lightly, ducking her head, "Nothing."

"It certainly didn't look like _nothing._" Alice commented, leaning forward a bit.

"Yeah, you guys seemed to be all _snuggly_ during Tina's number." He said, poking at her teasingly "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No, he's just helping me with some stuff that I'm going through right now." She announced, "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now, even though Aidan is probably the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Blaine said, holding his hand over his heart and batting his eyelashes. Charlotte slapped his arm playfully, laughing at his antics. He turned to Alice, "What about you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"What's going on between you and Rudy?" he asked, getting straight to it.

"Yeah!" Charlotte chimed in, "He's got to be all over you right now because Georgia and him basically broke up, right?"

Alice sighed, fiddling with the straw in her cup, "Wrong. I tried talking to him the other day but he was just so depressed about Georgia and everything. I doubt that they're gonna break up, they're just in a rough patch."

"Well, you never know. First break-ups are tough, trust me." Charlotte reassured, patting Alice's arm gently.

"No, I definitely know about this one." She declared, surprising both of them, "There was just something about the way that he was acting that just proved that –"

"He's only got eyes for Georgia." Blaine finished for her, completely understanding. She nodded, pulling at her bangs lightly. He reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "He'll come around."

She smiled at him sweetly, "Enough about me. Tell us what's going on with you and Kurt!"

"Yeah, give us the juicy details." Charlotte said, winking lightheartedly at him.

He laughed, playing with his now empty coffee cup, "There isn't much to spill, ladies. Kurt's been really distant lately because of his job in New York so we don't get to talk too much. But," he said, looking up at them. They were both leaning forward, waiting for him to continue, "he's coming back to Ohio next week just in time for Sectionals."

"What!" Charlotte exclaimed, "That's so exciting!"

He couldn't help the smile on his face, "Yeah, I know."

"You have to introduce us!" Alice added, making Charlotte nod vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, the four of us could go like on a little date!" she suggested, making Alice and Blaine laugh.

"Okay, that sounds cool. I'll talk to Kurt." He said.

"You better." Charlotte threatened.

The three of them got up to throw away their empty drink cups as they walked out the door. Blaine wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them closer to him, "You guys are the best, seriously."

"You don't have to tell us, Blaine, we already know." Charlotte joked, eliciting laughs from the other two.

They got into his car and he happily drove them back to their respective houses, again singing obnoxiously loud to the radio. Blaine couldn't think of a time in his life where he had been more content than he was right now.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia and Jude were on their way to the auditorium to perform her song. She was freaking out on the inside, psyching herself out. _What if he doesn't like the song? What if he doesn't want me back? What if he still hates me? _All these what ifs ran through her head, making her extremely nervous.

Jude had been kind enough to come after school the other day and help her with the song, critiquing it to reach its full potential. After they had spent about an hour on it, he told her that if Rudy didn't come back for her than he would be known as the stupidest man on the earth. Georgia believed him then, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry," Jude broke her from her trance, squeezing her hand lightly, "you're gonna be amazing."

She smiled at him, feeling slightly better, "Thank you, Jude. For everything. You're a great friend."

He returned the smile hesitantly as they walked into the auditorium together where everyone else was waiting. He walked away from her and took his seat next to Alice as she strode up onto the stage, taking control. She walked up to the microphone and announced, "Mr. Schuester, I have my song ready for today."

"Let's hear it." He replied, leaning back in his seat.

Georgia tentatively turned to the band, them taking the sign to start. She looked back out and directly at Rudy, who stared back at her with an unreadable expression. She held his stare as she began to sing:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

She finished the song softly, looking down at Rudy longingly. He stared back at her, not moving or saying anything. Just staring at her the same way she was at him. The auditorium exploded in applause and cheering as she bowed her head gracefully and descended back down to the seats. She sat back with Tina and Brittney, who congratulated her on her performance. She smiled at them, not saying anything.

She looked over at Rudy, who sat there motionless, obviously deep in thought. She sighed, _You did what you had to do, Georgia, _she reminded herself, _I just hope it was enough. _

. . . . . . . .

Rudy ran down the very empty hallway after Glee club, looking around to find her. He spotted her at the end of the hallway, placing things into her locker. He sped up, smiling as he caught up to her. He slowed down to a walk and then finally a stop as he stood next to her, panting lightly.

Georgia looked at him and began to apologize profusely, "Rudy, I'm so, so sorry for the way I acted last week. I was such a bitch and you didn't deserve that. In fact, you deserve better than me and I'm so lucky to have –"

Rudy just smiled at her as he caught his breath. He bent down and brought her in for a slow kiss, cutting her off completely. She immediately reciprocated, placing her hands lightly on his chest as he pulled her closer. He pulled back after a while, catching his breath yet again. He wrapped his arms solidly around her, placing his chin on top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head into his chest, "I'm sorry, Rudy."

"Would you stop apologizing already?" he asked, teasingly, "I think it's clear that I've already forgiven you."

He could feel her laugh against his chest, the sound filling him with warmth that he had lost in the past week. She sighed deeply, relieved that they were together again. He gently swayed with her, humming a little tune to keep rhythm. "I missed you." She admitted tenderly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. But he did.

He kissed her forehead softly before looking down at her. His gaze softened as he replied, "I missed you, too."

. . . . . . . .

Jude looked deep into his locker, lost in thought as he shuffled his books around. The hallways were empty from the bell ringing a few seconds ago, leaving him standing there, alone. He was on his way to lunch but he wasn't very hungry, which was a first for him.

He was angry at himself for helping to bring Georgia and Rudy back together. He had known from the beginning and he gladly helped her, which made him _pissed_. How could she so easily ask him to help her get back with Rudy? Didn't she know how he felt about her? Obviously not, or else he knew she wouldn't have put him in that position.

Even though he was mad at himself for going along with it, he would've been more upset with himself if he hadn't helped her. He didn't want to take advantage of her in her time of need, especially when she helped him out before. So, he helped her, even though it killed him on the inside.

Her performance blew him away; she was more amazing than she was when they had practiced it. He smiled the whole time, not wanting it to end. Of course, the whole time she had been looking at Rudy and not him, but he tried to ignore that, pretending that she was really singing it for him.

_Ugh, when did I become such a girl? _He groaned internally, hitting his head on the locker door. _I could do so much better than her. What is so special about her anyways? I mean, she's pretty and smart and funny and everything, but that's it. I'm sure there are tons of other girls out there who are better and who would be totally into me. _But the thing was, he didn't want any other girl; he wanted _Georgia_.

"Hey, Jude." A voice called from beside him. He slowly looked to his left at Alice, who stood beside his locker.

"Oh, hey, Alice." He said, trying to act casual.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she gave him a look and he sighed, looking down at his shoes. "No, I'm not fine." He quietly confessed.

She placed her hand on his arm lightly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? They're back together, and here we are, still chasing after them. I think it's pretty clear that there's nothing to talk about." He retorted coldly, slamming his locker and leaning against. He saw the hurt expression on her face and immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it's fine." She said, shrugging it off and leaning against the locker next to him, "You're right about us chasing after them and stuff. Pathetic, right?" she laughed sadly at herself, looking down at her folded hands.

He saw the sadness in her eyes when she looked back up at him and put a fake smile on her face. His heart shattered into a million pieces when she looked at him like that. He never wanted her to feel this way _ever, _"Come here," he said, opening his arms. She obliged, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him as he did the same. "It's okay, Alice. You're not pathetic, not at all."

"Really? Last time I check, waiting around for someone who is obviously in love with someone else is pretty pathetic." She said, squeezing his middle even tighter. She was so tiny in his arms, a lot smaller than she looked.

He sighed, "Well, if that's what makes you pathetic, than I guess I am, too."

She stayed silent for a long time, wrapped in his embrace as he drew comforting circles on her back lightly with his fingers. She pulled back, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled up at him, a genuine smile on her face, "Thank you, Jude."

"Anytime." He replied casually, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and directing her to the cafeteria, "Now, let's go get some lunch. It'll make you feel better."

. . . . . . . .

Alice walked into the auditorium the next day in a nice, white lace dress, and sat down between Jude and Aidan. "You look nice today, Alice." Aidan commented, giving her a cute smile.

"Thanks, Aidan." She replied, returning the gesture.

"Alright, today is the last day for ballads! Who's up?" Mr. Schuester called from his desk a few rows back.

Alice stood up confidently and faced him, "I'm ready, Mr. Schue."

"Great. Let's see what you've got." He replied, gesturing for her to take the stage. She turned around and made her way up the steps to the stage. She stood in front of the microphone and squinted through the lights, looking down at her peers.

Rudy and Georgia were cuddled up in the front seats together, looking cozy in their fresh love together. Alice's heart ached when she looked at them. _I just wish that he would look at me like that. _She thought greedily, _Just once. _Her eyes flickered away from them, not being able to take their sickeningly adorable eskimo kisses.

She looked at Blaine, who smiled at her reassuringly, nodding for her to go on with the song. Finally, she took a quick glance at Jude who was smiling at her as well before he mouthed "kill it." She smiled at his words, turning to the band and nodding her head. They began to play the slow melody as she began to sing:

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close, feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything and leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes, I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down, drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care, say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

She ended with that long note as it hovered over the last remaining chords of the song. She dropped her hands from the microphone and shyly looked down at everyone. There was a quick beat of silence and then everyone applauded loudly, some even going as far to holler at her. She laughed when she heard Jude whistle and say, "You go, girl!" She politely curtsied and stepped off the stage.

Taking her seat again, she listened to everyone say how amazing she was. She smiled at all of them, responding with a "thanks." Even though she looked happy and pleased on the outside, that's not at all how she was feeling on the inside. She looked over to Rudy and Georgia, who were about to go in for a kiss. She looked away quickly, sinking down in her seat and biting her lip.

Jude held her hand and squeezed it. He leaned over to her and whispered, "Are you okay?" She quickly nodded, squeezing his hand in response. He shifted back in his seat, leaving her alone.

She wasn't okay. She felt like throwing up.


	6. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Chapter 6: **Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **6,700+

**Summary: **For Sectionals, Mr. Schue has decided to dedicate their performance to the unique Katy Perry. Jude has to make an important decision between football and Glee and Charlotte finally comes to terms with who she is.

**Author's Note: **Sectionals chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this because it was a nice break from constructing all the drama and such. Don't worry; I keep it interesting. Hope you enjoy and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**. . . . . . . .**

Jude walked into the locker room after his shower, feeling refreshed. He looked around at his teammates and saw them all glaring at him. He ignored them, moving over to his locker to retrieve his clothing. He had been receiving glares from everyone ever since they slushied him, but he got used to it after a while. It still affected him – they _were_ his friends before Glee club happened – but not as much as it used to. He started getting dressed, pulling on his boxers and jeans.

Coach Beiste entered the locker room, "Everyone find a seat!" she commanded, making everyone jump at the sheer power of her voice. They all scrambled to find a seat, most of them half naked. Once everyone was situated, she continued, "Now, we have our first big game coming up against Dematha. They're the team to beat this season, so I wanna see everyone there, ready to kick some ass." Everyone cheered, all riled up for the game. "The game is this Saturday at three, _don't _be late."

With that she walked out of the locker room, leaving everyone to go back to what they were doing before. Jude walked back over to his locker and pulled on his shirt, grabbing his phone out of the pocket in his backpack. He had a new text from Alice that read: _Everyone was wondering where you were in Glee club today, but don't worry I covered you ;) also, we found out what songs we're doing for Sectionals which is this Saturday! GET EXCITED! _

His heart dropped to his stomach. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. _He thought, running a hand through his hair. _Of course this had to happen to me. _He thought bitterly, grabbing his backpack and slamming his locker door shut. _If I choose football, I'll get suspended and everyone at Glee club will think I let them down. If I chose Glee club, everyone on the football team will hate me more. Shit, this is not good, _he thought weighing out the options as he walked over to his car.

He opened the door and got in, slamming it shut. Jude put his head on the steering wheel, trying to think of a way to go about this with as little damage to him as possible. But the thing was, there was no easy way out of this. It was either Glee club or football, simple as that. Except it wasn't simple because either way he was dead meat.

He groaned, sticking his key in the ignition and feeling his car roar to life. Lifting his head, he buckled up and put his car in reverse, efficiently pulling out of the parking lot. He made his way home, _Maybe I just need to sleep on it, _he thought, realizing that he was exhausted as he let out a long yawn. _Yeah, sleep is good. _

. . . . . . . . .

Alice walked to the choir room alongside Rudy and Aidan, who were talking animatedly about some basketball game from the other night. She wasn't really paying attention because one, she wasn't really into that sort of thing and two, she was thinking about Sectionals. They were this weekend and she had never done anything like it before. She was nervous; performing in front of hundreds of people was going to be so nerve-wracking. She shivered just thinking about it.

"Hey," Aidan said all of a sudden, breaking Alice from her chance, "we're missing a fourth member again! No hardcore four!" Alice and Rudy laughed as Aidan pouted and crossed his arms, mock upset. She teasingly ruffled his hair and he slapped her hand away, making her laugh more.

They arrived at the choir room and took their seats in the front, right next to Georgia. Alice tried not to blow chunks as Rudy eagerly walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss. She sat next to the couple, feeling strangely uncomfortable.

Mr. Schuester walked into the classroom and set his stuff down, "So, who's excited for Sectionals?" There was eager cheering and shouting from everyone in the room. Mr. Schue smiled at everyone before turning to the board and writing out the topic for this weekend's competition: _Katy Perry. _There were many different reactions around the room; most of the boys groaned while most of the girls squealed in excitement.

"Settle down, everyone." Mr. Schue commanded, silencing the choir room. "The judges are gonna be looking for something that stands out. Something that's different and unique. Who's more standout than Katy Perry? So, we will be performing three Katy Perry songs this weekend. The solo for this competition belongs rightfully to Tina."

There was a round of applause as Tina smiled bashfully. People nudged her teasingly which just made her turn as red as a tomato.

"Then, in the second group number there will be three solos from Blaine, Charlotte, and Georgia." He announced, leaving a few people shocked. Alice glanced at Rudy out of the corner of her eye and saw him hugging Georgia proudly. She decided to face forward and not to look over there again.

"And in the last song," Mr. Schue continued, rubbing his hands together, "there will be two solos from Rudy and Alice." More people applauded for them, Blaine leaning over and shaking her shoulder. Rudy and Alice exchanged glances before high-fiving. "Alright, now that everything is settled, let's get to work! Blaine, Charlotte, and Georgia please come forward."

All three of them went to the front as everyone relaxed in the back, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Rudy turned to her, "We're gonna rock our number."

She laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, bumping their fists together, "Totally. No one will see it coming." He smiled at her before looking over at Aidan and continuing their conversation from earlier.

All Alice could think about was how terrified she was for the competition.

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte strutted down the hallways of McKinnley with a new sense of pride around her. She had finally done it; she had finally gotten her long awaited solo in Glee club. She was feeling on top of the world and it helped boost her confidence. It felt great to know that she got a solo not because she gave someone a lap dance but because she tried really hard.

Whenever she had wanted something, Charlotte usually just had to smile and unbutton her shirt a little. She never knew how it felt to work for something and have all that hard work pay off. It was _rejuvenating_. She smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishment.

She walked over to her locker and opened the door, swapping her books for her next class. Humming her part in the song, she checked her reflection in the mirror and swiped on some lip gloss. She smeared it together and shut her locker door, turning around to walk back the way she came.

A girl, Emily, looked over at her and smirked. She turned to her friend, gesturing to Charlotte, "Look, it's the _slut_."

Charlotte continued to smile as she swung around to face the girl, "Emily?" she called, making the girl turn around, "That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, what do you want, _skank_?" she asked, trying to intimidate her.

Charlotte's smile only grew wider as she approached the girl, "If I were you, I wouldn't push your luck with me."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Emily challenged, taking a step closer.

"You know, John? Quarterback on the football team? Yeah, we have a little _history _together and I know that he has my back. So, if you keep messing with me, I might just have to call him up and have him deal with you because I'm getting tired of your petty game." Emily stood there, mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wide in shock. Charlotte smiled sweetly, "I guess I'll see you later!"

She turned around and walked down the hallway, students stepping out of her way. She felt powerful, like a lioness in her animal kingdom. Holding her head a little higher, she walked into her US government class. _I could get used to this feeling, _she thought proudly as she took her seat at the front of the classroom.

. . . . . . . .

Aidan walked with Jude into the cafeteria, taking their seats at their regular table. He pulled out his lunch from his backpack and happily took a bit out of his sandwich. He had been feeling great ever since Charlotte and he had started spending more time together. They talked almost every night about nothing and everything. Aidan definitely felt a deep connection with her, and he thinks that she feels the same way.

Rudy and Alice approached the table taking their seats, "Hey, I think it's just gonna be the four of us today because I saw Blaine and Charlotte in the choir room practicing their solos and Brittney decided to tag along." Rudy announced.

"Hardcore four!" Aidan exclaimed, like he did every other time it was just the four of them.

"I'm seriously gonna kill you." Jude threatened.

"Whatever, hardcore four is something special. It's time everyone appreciated it." Aidan declared, taking another glorious bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't practicing your solos?" Jude asked as he turned to the other two.

Rudy and Alice shared a look before both of them shrugged, "I'm not really one of those people who worries about things like this." Rudy said, taking a sip of his soda.

"And I'm trying not to psych myself out by practicing too much." Alice replied, sipping from her water bottle.

"You're gonna do great, Alice. Don't even worry about it." Jude reassured her.

"Yeah, that's the point of not practicing too much." She replied sarcastically.

There was silence amongst the four of them as they carried on eating their lunches. Aidan's phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he got a new text. He pulled it out and looked at it under the table. It was from Charlotte: _Dying in my Latin class, please come and save me! _He smiled, sliding his phone open and quickly texting a reply.

Rudy looked over at him, smiling slyly as Aidan closed his phone, "Ooh, who are you texting?"

"Charlotte." Aidan replied cockily.

"So, when are you two gonna get together already? You guys seem to be inseparable lately." Alice commented.

"I don't know," Aidan sighed, running his hands through his hair, "it's really up to her. I don't want to push her into a relationship right now."

"Well, you two better do it soon," Jude said, taking a bite out of his burrito, "there's so much sexual tension between you guys it's ridiculous."

"Really?" Aidan asked excitedly. Everyone around the table nodded. _I knew she was feeling something, too! _He thought happily, doing a little victory dance in his seat. He turned to Rudy, "Speaking of sexual, what's going on with you and Georgia?"

Rudy smiled smugly, "Nothing much, I mean we went on a date the other night to a swanky restaurant but other than that, nothing."

"Good for you, man. Getting your lady back." Aidan said, waggling his eyebrows at him.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

Aidan looked over at the other two who had been silent the whole time Rudy and him had been talking, "Hey, are you guys okay? You seem kind of quiet over there."

They both glanced at each other, then turned to the other two, "We're totally fine."

"What was that look just now?" Rudy asked, suspiciously.

"What look?" Alice asked, oblivious to everything, "I was just thinking about Sectionals."

"Same." Jude quickly agreed.

Aidan and Rudy shared a look before Rudy replied, "Okay, whatever you guys say."

"Guys, don't worry about Sectionals! There's no way we're going to lose!" Aidan said cheerily. "Especially if the hardcore four is there."

"Oh my – if you don't stop with this hardcore four shit, I might seriously strangle you." Jude said, a joking tone in his voice.

Aidan threw his hand in the middle of the table, waiting for everyone to join in. Somewhat reluctantly, they all put their hands in the middle and threw them up, shouting, "Hardcore four!"

Aidan smiled brightly at all his friends, taking a sip from his beverage. _We're gonna kill Sectionals, _he thought eagerly.

. . . . . . . .

Jude bent over, placing his hands on his knees out of breath. Practice had been brutal, Coach Beiste making them run a mile every time one of them did something wrong. He stood back up; sweat trailing down his back and seeping into his uniform.

"Everyone take a knee!" she commanded. Everybody jogged over to her and got down on one knee, looking up at her expectantly. "Now, this is the last practice before the big game this Saturday. I need everyone to be there to take part in our inevitable victory against Dematha." There was a lot of cheering and hollering when she said this, everyone looking around at each other proudly. "Now, hit the showers! I'll see you guys on Saturday."

They all got up from their places on the ground, stalking off toward the locker room. Jude walked over to Coach Beiste, _Might as well do it now. _He thought nervously as he approached her. Over the past few days, he had come to the conclusion that Glee club needed him more than the football team did. In fact, if he ditched the New Directions, they wouldn't even be qualified to compete.

He walked over to Coach Beiste, who held a clip board and was scribbling down something on it. She glanced up and saw him standing there, covered in sweat, "You did well today, Doyle. I saw a lot of improvement."

"Coach, I need to talk to you." He said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

She placed her clipboard under her arm and crossed them in front of her chest, "What is it, Doyle?"

"I'm not gonna be able to make it to the game this Saturday." He said in a rush, trying to get all the words out before he could stop himself.

"What!" she yelled, "Why on earth would you want to miss the first game of the season? I already have you as one of my starters!"

"I know, coach. I'm sorry, it's just Sectionals for the Glee club is the same day and I can't miss it or else I'll be letting the New Directions down." He said, hoping she would understand.

She nodded slowly, "Okay, Doyle. I'm going to let it slide this _one_ time because I'm tight with Mr. Schuester and I know what Glee club means to him and his kids. But no more skipping out after this."

He smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks, coach!"

"Now, take a shower. You're B.O. is unbelievable." She stated, turning back to her clipboard.

He smiled at her once more before jogging off to the showers. Once he was in the shower room alone, he peeled off his uniform and stepped into the stall, turning it on. He sighed, reveling in the cold sensation of the water as it ran down his body, cooling him off. After about five minutes, he switched off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist as he took another one and dried his hair with it.

He quickly got dressed, combing through his hair with his hands. He pulled his phone out and checked his text messages as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulders. There was one from Georgia that read: _Hey, can I talk to you tomorrow about something? It's kind of important :) _He smiled down at the text as he walked out of the locker room, hitting the reply button and sending a quick response.

He looked up from his phone just in time to see a slushie being hurled at him. It hit him full force, making him shiver instantly. He wiped the blue substance from his eyes as he looked at who the culprit was. Tyler stood there smugly, throwing the cup in the trash can nearby.

"Tyler, what the _fuck_!" Jude exclaimed, stepping towards him and grabbing him by the shirt.

"I saw you talking to coach about skipping out on the game to go to your gay competition instead." He explained, pushing Jude away from him. "I know that you only joined the Glee club so you wouldn't get a suspension, but you've gone too far. It's like you're a different person now."

Jude flared his nostrils, still pissed from getting slushied. He wiped most of it out of his hair as he walked past him, hitting his shoulder gruffly, "Whatever, Tyler."

"You're just gonna walk away now?" he yelled after him. "The Jude I know would stick around and fight me."

Jude slowly turned around, facing his ex-friend, "That Jude is long gone now, Tyler. It's time you moved on." He faced forward, making his way out of the locker room and to the parking lot.

But not before he heard Tyler shout, "Pussy!" Jude took a deep breath, using every ounce of his will power not to go back in there and beat that pathetic kid up.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy walked into school, shaking the water out of his hair. It had started to rain heavily as his mom was driving to school. He dashed to the entrance of the school, hoping the water wouldn't soak him too much. After shaking off the rest of the water, he began his trek to his locker.

He was excited for Sectionals this weekend. It was going to be so amazing, and he couldn't wait to move on to Regionals and then hopefully Nationals. He imagined himself on the big stage at Nationals in front of thousands of people, waiting for the judges to call their name for first place. He smiled at the thought as he finally arrived at his locker. He spun the dial and successfully opened it, shoving his jacket into it.

Alice quickly walked around him to get to her locker. She trembled lightly, shivering as the cool air of the school embraced her. She was soaked from head to toe, her rain jacket not doing much to keep her dry, "Whoa, Alice. What happened?"

Alice turned to him, finally realizing that he was there, "My mom forgot to tell me that she had to go into work early today therefore she left without me and Charlotte was running late, so I had to bike here." She said, her teeth clattering.

"Man, that _sucks_. I'm sorry." He said, closing his locker and leaning against it as he looked at her.

"It's no big deal, just a little bit of water is all." She shrugged, opening her locker after several tries at the lock.

"Yeah but, you're freezing." He stated, worry evident in his voice. "Do you want to wear my jacket or something?"

"No," she laughed lightly, smiling sweetly up at him, "I'll be fine in a minute." She said, shedding her rain coat and stuffing it into her locker. She was wearing a formfitting, black long sleeve T-shirt with electric blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse.

Rudy never noticed how _skinny_ Alice was. The wet T-shirt clung to her, hugging her ribs tightly. He knew that Alice was small compared to the other girls he knew, but he didn't realize how tiny she was until now.

She caught him staring at her and eyed him suspiciously, "What are you looking at?" she looked down at her shirt, "Is my shirt totally soaked through or something?"

"No, no, not at all." He quickly covered himself, embarrassed that she had caught him staring. "I was actually just thinking, do you wanna come over after school today and rehearse our solos?"

"Sure." She replied, an excited smile on her face, "I'd love that."

"Great, I'll pick you up right after school, right here." He told her, gesturing to both of their lockers.

"Right." She smiled, giggling at his goofiness.

After she closed her locker, they walked down the hallway together to their first period French class. He glanced over at her and saw that she had stopped shivering, which was good. He felt stupid for not realizing before how small Alice was; _Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen her eat anything ever. _

She looked up at him, seeing him staring, and gave him a smile, which he half-heartedly returned. _I've got to do something about this. _

. . . . . . . .

Georgia looked into her locker, tilting her head ever so slightly as she thought about what she needed to bring home. The hallways were mostly empty except for a few stragglers like herself. She looked in the mirror on her locker door, running her hands through her hair to make it look neater. Sighing when she saw no change in her appearance, she closed her locker and pulled out her phone.

She had been happier this past week since Rudy and she made up. He was sappier around her, and she thoroughly enjoyed the attention. They spent a lot of time together, which she needed because the week prior she had been feeling lonely. All in all, everything was going great for Georgia.

Georgia shot Rudy a text that said: _Hey want to hang out at my house for dinner? My mom is making salmon ;) _

She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders as she waited for a reply. Her phone vibrated in her hand a minute later, showing that she received a new text from Rudy: _Can't, sorry! Alice and I are practicing for Sectionals… Maybe tomorrow? ;)_

She glared at her phone screen, _Everything was going great except for that. _She thought bitterly as she told Rudy that everything was fine and tomorrow sounded great. She was really trying not to be a jealous bitch of a girlfriend, but it was nearly impossible when another girl was practically throwing herself at her boyfriend. She saw the way Alice looked at him when they were rehearsing in Glee club, and she did not like it one bit. She wanted to tell Alice to back off, but knowing that Rudy would never cheat on her she decided to contain her urges to slap her.

"Hey!" a voice called from her right. She looked up and saw Jude jogging over to her, "You said you wanted to talk yesterday and since we didn't get to talk during calculus, I was thinking now would be a good time."

"Oh yeah, of course!" she agreed, slipping her phone into her cardigan pocket. She sighed, looking around cautiously to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Do you promise to keep this a secret?"

"I promise." Jude said, a serious look coming onto his face. She held out her pinky to him and he wound his pinky around hers, sealing their deal.

"I think Alice might like Rudy." She admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" Jude asked in disbelief, his eyes widening in shock. "I don't think that's possible."

"It is!" Georgia exclaimed, "I saw the way that she was looking at Rudy during Glee club the other day. Something is _definitely_ going on."

"I don't know, Georgia," Jude said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I don't peg Alice as the girl to go after another girl's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I didn't either until I saw her flirting with him." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I was just wondering if you could ask Alice –"

"What? If she likes Rudy? I don't think so. Alice is my friend." He said, crossing his arms as well.

"What am I, then?" she questioned, catching him off guard, "Chop liver? I'm just asking for this one favor, Jude! Please?" she pleaded, gazing up at him with her big blue eyes.

He looked around nervously, before returning her gaze. He sighed deeply, caving, "Alright, but just this once."

She squealed excitedly, hopping forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted, pulling back and looking up at him. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

With that, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping happily down the hallway. She glanced back over her shoulder, waving at him before turning back around to head to the parking lot. _Mission accomplished, _she thought proudly as she jumped into her car.

_Now, onto Sectionals, _she thought as she pulled out of the parking lot.

. . . . . . . .

Blaine and Kurt waited patiently outside of the restaurant in the chilly Ohio air, waiting for Charlotte and Alice to arrive. They held hands silently, talking quietly about their days and what not. Kurt had been back all week and Blaine had spent most of his time with him, reveling in the feeling of being together with him if only for a moment.

They talked a lot about New York and Kurt finally asked Blaine about everything. He excitedly told him about Sectionals and how he got a solo, which Kurt never doubted that he would get. Blaine told him about the new members of Glee club and his two new "girlfriends" Alice and Charlotte. He spilled everything there was to know about his life in a matter of hours, Kurt intently listening to every single word of it.

"Ah, there they are." Blaine announced, seeing Charlotte's blue beat up station wagon pull into the parking lot. They watched as both girls stepped out of the car in light jackets and dresses as they approached the front of the restaurant. Blaine turned to Kurt excitedly as they finally came over, "Kurt, this is Alice and Charlotte." He said, gesturing to the two lovely ladies in front of him.

"Hello there!" he greeted just as enthusiastically as Blaine had introduced them. "It's good to finally meet you, Blaine talks about you girls a lot."

"I hope he does!" Charlotte exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Let's head inside." Blaine suggested, holding open the door for everyone. They were seated at a booth by a pleasant hostess and handed laminated menus. Looking over their options, everyone silently decided what they were going to get.

After the waitress left with their orders, Kurt didn't miss a beat as he asked, "So, do you guys like Glee club?"

"Of course, it's the best!" Charlotte replied, sipping from her lemonade. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys excited for tomorrow? Your first competition ever! I remember mine, of course it was an _almost_ disaster but everything worked out well in the end."

"Yeah, I'm excited. What about you, Alice?" Charlotte asked, turning to Alice.

"I'm a little nervous." She stated honestly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh, don't be nervous!" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm sure you're gonna be _fantastic_, especially if what Blaine tells me is true."

"Really? And what would that be?" Alice asked slyly, a smile coming onto her face.

"Just that you're an incredible singer." Blaine replied, coyly, poking her shoulder lightly.

"Wait, how was your first competition an _almost _disaster?" Charlotte asked, rewinding back to the earlier bit of the conversation.

Kurt explained the legendary story of how the cunning Sue Sylvester planned to sabotage them by giving out the information on what songs they would be singing to the other competitors. Of course with quick thinking, they came up with a new set list in a matter of fifteen minutes. Charlotte and Alice asked him to tell more stories about his high school career, even asking Blaine to spill a little bit about his Warbler days. Their food came sometime in the middle of their tales, but they were almost too engrossed in the conversation to notice.

The check came moments later, Kurt snatching it before anyone else could.  
Blaine tried to protest but Kurt ignored him, insisting that this one was on him. He slipped a credit card in it and handed it to a passing waitress. Once his card was returned to him, they all got up from the booth and walked outside into the cool, crisp air of autumn.

"Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun." Charlotte said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, what she said." Alice added, smiling sweetly at the both of them.

Kurt and Blaine stepped forward, giving each of them goodbye hugs. They walked back over to their car as the couple watched them. They saw them pull out of the parking lot, giving one final wave goodbye.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked, expectantly awaiting his answer.

Kurt eyed him lovingly, "I love them."

"I knew you would!" Blaine exclaimed as they walked over to his car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kurt replied teasingly. Blaine leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before they both hopped into the car.

_I missed this, _Blaine thought happily as he revved up his engine.

. . . . . . . .

It was the morning of Sectionals, and everyone was excited or nervous or some combination of both. Charlotte pulled into the parking lot with Alice in her old car and walked out, coffee in hand. "Good morning, you beautiful ladies." Blaine greeted them cheerily, a cup of coffee in his hand as well.

"Don't talk to me, it's too early." She grumbled as she stepped onto the bus. She heard Blaine laughing as he got on after her, the doors closing behind them. She found an empty seat next to Aidan, who grinned at her happily as he scoot over and gave her the window seat. She smiled gratefully at him as she took the seat gracefully.

"Excited?" he asked once the bus started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Talk to me in an hour, then I'll be excited." She murmured before leaning her head against the window as she drifted off to sleep.

It felt like the next minute when Aidan was shaking her awake, telling her that they had arrived at the place where Sectionals was being held. She grumbled but got up out of her seat, albeit reluctantly. They headed straight to the dressing rooms to get ready for the performance. The girls put on royal blue dresses with black, glittery detailing and straps while the guys rocked the suspenders with their matching royal blue shirts and black dress pants.

Charlotte took her seat in front of one of the mirrors between Alice and Georgia's. She pulled out a makeup bag and began to dab foundation onto her bare skin, "You ready for this, girls?"

"Please, I was born for this." Georgia said, confidently, brushing on some rosy pink blush.

"How about you, Alice?" she asked, turning to the girl who had remained quiet for most of the morning.

She sighed, giving her eyelashes one final swipe of mascara before she put it away, "As ready as I'll ever be." She got up from her seat and walked away, out to go sit with everyone else who were already in the auditorium in their respective seats.

Charlotte finished up her makeup, stuffing everything back into her bag as she smiled sweetly to Georgia, "There may not be another time to tell you this, so break a leg out there."

She returned the smile, "You, too. You're gonna kill it." She told her positively, giving her shoulder a squeeze. They were the last two to walk out of the dressing room, finding their way to the auditorium that was mostly packed. They found two empty seats among everyone else and took their seats just as the lights dimmed.

They sat through one of their competitor's performance, applauding politely for them when needed. Just as the other show choir was going on stage, the New Directions were called back to the wings. They all speedily walked their together, excited chatter among everyone. Upon arriving in the wings, they were told by the stage manager to quiet down as the other show choir was performing their second song.

Charlotte saw Aidan off to the side by himself, stretching and getting himself in the zone quietly. She smiled, her heart began to beat faster just at the sight of him. _Now or never, _she told herself as she approached him.

Aidan smiled at her as he saw her walking over, "Are you excited now?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good." He said, smiling down at her.

"Aidan," she started. He looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breath, mustering up all her courage, "I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me in the past weeks. It really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem, Charlotte." He replied easily, placing his hand lightly on her arm.

"No, there's more." She stated, looking down at her black Mary Janes. She looked back up, right into his dark chocolate eyes. "I-uh," _Why am I stuttering? I never stutter! _She thought before she cleared her throat, trying to continue, "What I'm trying to say is that I like you. Like _a_ _lot_ more than I should."

"Really?" he asked, surprise gracing his features. She nodded her head vigorously, twirling a strand of her hair. "I like you, too, Charlotte."

Her face broke into a smile and he returned it before swiftly grabbing her by the waist, pulling her flush against him. He swooped in and planted a kiss on her right then and there. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing the warmth of his body against hers.

He pulled away, letting go of her waist and pushing a curl behind her ear, "Oh, yeah." He said after looking at her for a moment, "I like you _a lot_."

She laughed lightly as she pulled at his suspenders, snapping them back onto his chest. She winked flirtatiously at him as she walked over to get in line behind Georgia. He moved over to the line adjacent to hers, smiling at her once he caught her staring.

She blushed deeply, _Oh man, I'm in deep trouble. _

. . . . . . . .

Will shifted nervously in his seat, keeping a death grip on his wife's hand as the man on stage announced, "And for our final act of the afternoon, I present to you McKinnley High's New Directions!" There was a loud round of applause as Tina walked onto the stage alone. She stepped up to the microphone and began to sing:

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you _

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're the best and yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched and I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you _

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

The song ended on the sweet note. The crowd went wild at her performance, some going as far to give a standing ovation. The rest of the New Directioners ran onto the stage, taking their positions with their backs to the audience as the next song began. They all bounced their heels to the beat as Charlotte turned around and started strutting downstage:

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you touch me_

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun, we are one buzzing energy_

Blaine was the next one to turn around, joining her downstage and singing to her playfully:

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

The other members turned around two by two as the two soloists harmonized to the next two lines:

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

When the beat started, everyone started performing the choreographed dance moves, while singing strongly to the chorus:

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, hummingbird heartbeat_

Georgia walked downstage, taking control over the bridge of the song:

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not, not, oh no_

_When we're in perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like, like a symphony_

She held out the long note as she walked backwards into line with everyone else who began the choreography all over again as they sang:

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, hummingbird heartbeat_

The song ended with them in a straight line across the stage with their heads bowed down. The audience erupted in applause again, making Will's heart swell in pride. The next song began as Rudy snapped his head up and stepped forward, singing:

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

Everyone joined him in on the chorus, partnering up with the person next to them and executing the dance moves perfectly:

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Alice stepped forward, using her powerhouse voice as she sang her solo, totally owning it:

_Now look at me I'm sparkling, a firework, and a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again I'm glowing, oh whoa_

_So you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah, except for me_

After holding her long note, Alice stepped back into position with her partner Jude as they performed the choreography for the chorus one last time:

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

They ended the performance facing their partners, most of them very out of breath from the intense choreography. The sheer volume of everyone's cheering would've blown out Will's ear drums if he wasn't one of them. He stood up from his seat, yelling excitedly for his students. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched everyone run off stage.

And in that moment, Will knew. They were moving onto Regionals.


	7. Forget About the Boy

**Chapter 7: **Forget About the Boy

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **6,000+

**Summary: **It's Theatricality week in Glee club and everyone takes this opportunity to let their Broadway side shine. Alice tries to ignore her feelings for Rudy while Charlotte and Aidan revel in their new found relationship

**Author's Note: **Hey, it's been awhile since I've updated! In all honesty, this one is a bit of a filler chapter just because I need some sort of build up for the next few chapters because that's when everything starts to get a little more interesting. Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner next time, but I still hope you enjoy the chapter!

**. . . . . . . .**

Charlotte sighed deeply in content as she read through a paragraph in the encyclopedia in front of her. She was working on a US government project with Aidan in the library, occasionally jotting down a random fact on a note card and placing it in her meager pile. She was too occupied with her thoughts to really get any work done.

She and Aidan had been glued to the hip ever since they got together. They always felt most comfortable in each other's presence. Over the past few weeks after their Sectionals win, she got to know more about Aidan and fell even more for him. He was literally the sweetest guy she ever knew; he volunteered at soup kitchens every Sunday, his dog is a rescue, and the other day at the mall he treated a homeless man to McDonald's.

Charlotte definitely thought that some of his goodness was rubbing off on her. She definitely smiled a lot more and was more patient and kind to her peers. She even held the door for someone the other day, which is especially nice for her. She smiled to herself, sneaking a glance up at Aidan who was on the computer, researching.

There was definitely something wrong with her; she was changing rapidly. Whether it was good or not was still to be determined, but the thing was she didn't mind the change. She knew that as long as Aidan was by her side she would be totally fine. Not that she couldn't handle anything by herself, but she did like the feeling of having someone to lean on.

Aidan caught her staring and smiled cheekily at her, "What are you looking at?"

She giggled, blushing lightly, "Nothing, just my incredibly handsome boyfriend."

He looked around, peeking into the aisle between the bookshelves, "Where? I don't see anyone handsome around here."

She laughed, a little louder than was necessary, "I'm talking about you, dork."

"Oh, right. Sorry sometimes I forget that I'm dating an insanely gorgeous girl." He said, smiling down at her. She returned the gesture and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his mouth.

She pulled back and closed her encyclopedia, "I think we're done with this project for now. Let's go get some dinner. Sushi sound good to you?" she said, packing all her stuff in her backpack. She threw the bag onto her shoulders before turning to him. He stared up at her, dumbfounded by her sudden proposal.

"Uh," he sputtered, jumping out of his seat and shoving all his stuff messily into his bag, "sure. Sushi sounds great!" he said, a little too eagerly.

She laughed as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit of the library, "Did I ever tell you that you're a big goofball?"

He wrapped his arm suavely around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, "Yeah, that's why I'm your boyfriend. _Duh_." She laughed at him, wrapping her arm around his torso as they walked down the empty hallway together.

_This is better, _she thought happily as she gazed up at Aidan, _much better._

. . . . . . . .

Georgia held hands with Rudy as they walked down the hallway toward the choir room, casually chatting about their days. She glanced up at him as he smiled down at her, making her blush and look away. He squeezed her hand as they entered the room, taking their respective seats in the back where he wrapped his arm around her.

She and Rudy had grown closer over the past few weeks, their little break making them realize how much they needed each other. In a way, Georgia was thankful for their fight; it made them appreciate this relationship a lot more. She smiled up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder and sighing lightly, in happiness. _Things are going well for me, _she thought excitedly, _I hope it stays this way. _

Mr. Schuester strolled into the room and placed his bag on the piano. He turned his attention towards everyone, clapping his hands once, "Before we begin today, I just want to congratulate you on your win at Sectionals. You guys totally rocked the competition and I'm beyond proud of each one of you."

There was light cheering as everyone looked around at each other, bathing in the feeling of winning. He clapped his hands again, gaining everyone's attention, "Moving on," he started. He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote out their lesson for the week: _Theatricality. _He placed the marker back in its place and turned around, gauging everyone's reactions, "I want to dive into our theatrical side this week. So, each one of you is to select one of your favorite numbers from a Broadway musical and perform it for everyone. I want all of you to really show off your theatrical flair this week."

Georgia smiled, excited for the week. She was a Broadway baby and her voice was fitted for any musical number known to man. She could already feel that this week would be an easy week for her and was eager to choose her song. _I'll probably do something from Les Mis or the Little Mermaid, _she considered as she gazed at the board.

"Any questions?" receiving no answer, Mr. Schue turned to his work on the piano, "Get started then."

She turned to Rudy excitedly, "I'm so pumped for this week. Musicals are really my thing, you know?"

"Yeah, same here!" he replied, sharing her enthusiasm.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I used to do theatre all the time at my old school. This week's gonna be so fun, I already know what song I'm gonna do." He told her, a childish gleam in his eyes.

"Right." She said, pretending to believe him. _No offense to Rudy, I just don't think he could pull of a musical number as well as I could, _she thought, glancing at him as he talked to Aidan who sat next to him.

_I won't believe it until I see it, _she thought with a firm nod of her head.

. . . . . . . .

Jude walked into the cafeteria alongside Aidan and Alice, who were sharing a conversation about Glee club. He was too distracted to pay attention, not that he really cared since this week they were focusing on musicals and that was _so _not his thing.

He didn't know what he was gonna tell Georgia about Alice. He could always lie about Alice liking Rudy, but he had never been the best liar and she would probably be super suspicious. Then, he could tell Georgia the truth but then she would freak out and go all "pyscho-girlfriend", which he _really_ didn't want to witness.

He honestly didn't know what he was gonna do, but he needed to figure out soon. Georgia could come to him any day and ask him, catching him totally off guard. He could always ask Alice, but she would probably be mad that he was even _considering _telling Georgia. Maybe he should just disappear from McKinnley; his life would be a lot easier.

Charlotte and Brittney sat down at the table, completing their regular lunch group. Jude finally pulled out his lunch and took a big bite out of his apple, wiping the juice off his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked around the table at everyone, seeing them all happy and in relationships. _Gross, _he thought bitterly, taking another bite out of his apple, _who wants to be in a relationship anyways? _

Aidan wrapped his arm around Charlotte, "So, what is everyone doing for theatricality week?"

"I'm definitely doing something from _Newsies _or _Hairspray._" Blaine commented, eating his salad. He turned to Alice, "You should totally do something from _Thoroughly Modern Millie, _that musical just _speaks _Alice."

Alice shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think I'm gonna do something this week."

"What? Why not?" Blaine asked, shocked at her turning down the opportunity to perform during theatricality week.

She moved an apple through her salad, watching it soak up the dressing, "I'm not really feeling all that motivated to sing this week. Maybe I'll do it, but probably not."

"You're doing something, even if it kills you." Blaine insisted, poking her playfully in the shoulder.

Jude looked around the table, glancing over at Aidan and Charlotte. They were making googly eyes at each other, leaning in to kiss each other. He groaned loudly, making everyone turn his attention to him, "Can everyone just stop with the stupid lovey-dovey crap? I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Aw! Poor, lonely Jude. All alone with no one to love." Rudy said teasingly, feigning sympathy.

"Now that I think about it, everyone at this table is in a relationship, _except _for you and Alice." Charlotte stated, sipping at her soda.

"Yeah, that's really strange now that I think about it." Blaine added, twirling his fork between his fingers, "I always think that you two are in a relationship but you guys have been single for as long as I've known you."

"Maybe you should date each other." Brittney stated innocently, popping a gummy bear into her mouth.

Jude practically choked on one of his Doritos, his face going red from all the coughing, "What!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. Alice and he shared a look, she seeming as shocked as he was.

"Why are you so shocked? It's not a bad idea, actually." Blaine said, giving an approving nod to Brittney.

"Yeah, it's a _terrible_ idea!" Alice said.

"What she said! Dating Alice would be like dating my sister, no offense or anything." Jude announced with Alice nodding in agreement.

"Wow! Geez, don't yell at us!" Charlotte defended, "It was just a suggestion."

"A terrible one." Jude interjected, eating another Dorito.

Conversation continued normally after that, but Jude paid no attention to it. All he could think about was how absurd it would be to date _Alice, _practically his other bro beside Rudy and Aidan. He shivered at the thought, glancing over at her as she laughed at something Rudy was saying. _Not to mention she's totally in love with him, _he thought sourly as he watched the two interact. Rudy was luckier than he realized; he had two beautiful women fawning over him while Jude remained as unattractive as a turtle.

He groaned internally, _I need to step up my game. _

. . . . . . . .

Alice leaned back in her seat, only listening half-heartedly as Rudy went on and on about what song he was gonna sing for Glee club this week. In their French class they had a substitute who made them complete some stupid worksheet on irregular verbs ending in "ir", which Rudy and she completed within seconds. Now they had forty minutes to kill and nothing to do.

She turned to look at Rudy, who was talking rapidly about the production of _South Pacific _he did a few years ago. He smiled at her as he talked, making her blush and smile back at him. She could listen to him talk forever, his voice was so deep and soothing, like a lullaby. Her eyes flickered closed momentarily, sleep heavily on her mind. She always stayed up late, either finishing homework or overthinking about everything.

She stifled a yawn as she nodded at Rudy's tale. He stopped talking and looked at her, "Are you okay? You seem really off today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just super tired is all." She said, waving it off like it was nothing.

"Why don't you take a nap? I mean, you have plenty of time." He suggested, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back casually.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you alone with nothing to do." She said considerately, already laying her head down on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "I'll just text Georgia." _Of course you will, _she thought bitterly as she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, sighing deeply as she felt sleep overcome her.

She slowly woke up, the bright light blinding her momentarily. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she looked down at herself. She was wearing a red fringe dress with pearls hanging from her neck and black heels, similar to what a flapper would wear. She quickly jumped out of her seat, looking around her in a panic. _This is definitely not French class, _she thought as she saw that she was surrounded by the other girls from the Glee club in the auditorium in similar, black fringe dresses.

They sat in front of type-writers, all of them clicking away in a melancholy manner. They all looked bored out their minds. She stepped away from the table, hearing that her shoes made a tapping sound when she did so. Looking down, she shuffled her feet again, hearing the same sound as before. _Since when did I wear tap shoes? _She thought, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. She shook her head, _This is just some crazy –_

Her thoughts were cut short as she saw Rudy and Georgia off in the wings, clearly flirting with each other. Rudy wore dress pants and button down shirt with a yellow tie and black suspenders and fedora. He looked incredibly handsome in his getup and Alice blushed looking at him. Georgia sported a fitted black dress with pearls dangling from her neck as she gazed up at Rudy.

Then, she reached up and pulled Rudy down into a hot kiss. Alice quickly looked away, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She stomped her foot, making the clacking sound that started off the song:

_No canary in a cage for me_

_This canary's ready to fly free_

_Cut the cord, is that the man I once adored?_

_He's nothing but an albatross, no great loss, double crosser_

_Forget about the boy!_

_Pull the plug, ain't he the one who pulled the rug?_

_He's lower than an alley cat, dirty rat and I flatter!_

_Forget about the boy!_

_Forget about the boy! _

The other girls joined in, getting up from their chairs with a screech and tap dancing with her as they sang the next few lines to her:

_Forget about the boy!_

_And in the moonlight don't you think about him?_

_Sister, you're much better off without him_

_You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye and put the sun back in the sky_

Alice cast one look back into the wings where Georgia and Rudy still were as the girls were singing. He looked down at his girlfriend lovingly, paying no mind to Alice. He leaned in for another kiss as she looked away, painfully belting out the rest of her song in anger:

_For when he comes crawling, I'm not falling_

_Shout hooray and halleluh!_

_Now me and mister wrong are through_

_I'll find myself another beau who I know is no rover_

_Forget about the boy_

_Forget about the boy_

_Forget about the boy_

The lights in the auditorium dimmed, leaving only a spotlight on Alice as she breathed heavily from tap dancing and singing her heart out. She looked over to the wings again, seeing that both of them were gone. She sighed, looking around to find herself alone in the auditorium.

"Alice! Alice!" Rudy called, shaking her lightly.

She snapped her head up, looking at him. "What happened?" she asked sleepily, getting up from her seat as she walked out of the room with him.

"You took a nap, remember? You are a heavy sleeper, I was poking you for at least a minute." He teased.

"Sorry, I guess I must have been really tired." She said, still in a daze from her dream.

"Don't worry about it! It happens to everyone." He said, ruffling her hair. She blushed as he walked past her down the hallway. He looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll see you in lunch!" She waved indifferently, turning around to walk the opposite way.

The only thing she could think about was the fleeting message from her dream: _Forget about the boy. _

. . . . . . . .

Jude stood at his locker, putting his books away. He had been swamped with homework and, being the secretly good kid he was, decided to double check to make sure he had everything before he went home. Knowing full well that everything he needed was in his bag, he slammed his locker door and turned, coming face to face with none other than Georgia Young.

He shyly took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Hey, Georgia."

"Hi, Jude." She said, smiling expectantly up at him.

"So, what's up?" he said, feeling awkward just standing there.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "I came here to see if you found anything about _you know what_."

"Oh, right. About that…" he hesitated, stuffing his hands into his jeans' pocket. He turned his gaze to the floor, unable to look her in the eye. _What should I do? What should I do? _He thought in a panic. He needed more time to think things through.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" she asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" he said, trying to cover up his jumpy manners. "So, about Alice and Rudy…."

"Go on." She urged, taking a step forward.

_Now's the time to make the decision, _he thought to himself. Sighing deeply, he opened his mouth and told her what she wanted to hear, "There's nothing going on. Alice thinks of Rudy as only a friend. She told me that he was like a brother to her, so she felt like it would be awkward if they started going out."

Georgia let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness!" she cried out happily. "I thought that was going to be a lot worse." He laughed along with her as she smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you, Jude. I know that Alice is one of your friends, but it means a lot to me that you did this."

He returned her smile, shifting his backpack higher up onto his shoulders, "It's no problem."

She awkwardly stretched out her arms, waiting for him to step forward and wrap his arms around her. After a second of realizing what was going on, he quickly obliged, enjoying the close proximity of their bodies. She pulled back, smiling up at him, "You're a good friend, Jude."

_Friend, _he thought bitterly, stepping away from her. He only half-smiled, her comment getting to him. _Of course I'm only a friend. And that's probably all I'll ever be. _"If you say so, Georgia."

"Anyways, I got to go. I'm late for this thing with Charlotte." She explained, turning around to walk back the way she came. She cast one more glance back, waving at him before heading out the double doors at the end of the hallway.

He stood there for a moment, looking at his now closed locker. Sighing, he walked the opposite way, shaking his head. _I'm in deep trouble. _

. . . . . . . .

Aidan walked down the hallways with a skip in his step. He waved to people and greeted them, pretending as if he knew them when in actuality he didn't. As he approached the choir room, he couldn't help the smile that stretched from ear to ear on his face as he saw his _girlfriend, _Charlotte.

_I'll never get tired of saying that, _he thought to himself as he strode over to her radiant presence. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Sure, he was a happy guy regularly, but _this _was a whole new level of happy for him. He hummed happy tunes often, he smiled at complete strangers on the street, and he even danced down the hallway one time after she gave him a kiss.

He was elated that Charlotte was his girlfriend. She made his life a thousand times better.

"Hello there, beautiful." He said suavely as he planted a kiss on her cheek, eliciting a giggle from the angel before him.

"Hi there, handsome." She replied, leaning up to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

He pulled back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he guided her to their seats somewhat in the back. After sitting down, she casually started a conversation with Alice as Aidan continued to gaze down at her face. _She must be the most beautiful girl in the world, _he thought, mesmerized by the way she smiled and laughed and _everything. _

Mr. Schuester waltzed into the room, placing his stuff down on the piano. "Hello, everyone! Do we have any takers today?"

Aidan's hand shot up faster than a speeding bullet, "I'm ready!" he announced excitedly, jumping out of his seat and skipping down to the center of the room.

"Take it away, Aidan." Mr. Schue instructed, taking a seat next to everyone else.

"This is for my lovely _girlfriend, _Charlotte." He stated, winking at her. She blushed and bashfully ducked her head away from his gaze.

He turned to the band and nodded, signaling for them to start. He pulled a stool up, sitting down on it and tapping his shoe to the beat as he began to sing:

_I get no kick from champagne. _

_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, _

_So tell me why should it be true _

_That I get a kick out of you?_

_I get a kick every time I see _

_You standing there before me_

_I get a kick though it's clear to me _

_You obviously don't adore me_

_I get no kick in a plane, _

_Flying too high with some gal in the sky _

_Is my idea of nothing to do, _

_Yet I get a kick out of you_

The song ended with the final chords of the piano, prompting everyone to cheer for his performance. He smiled, hopping off of his stool as Mr. Schuester came over to give him a pat on the back, "Great job, Aidan! That's what I'm talking about!"

His smile grew bigger as he walked back to his seat next to his girlfriend. She beamed at him, leaning over and giving him a quick peck. Leaning over so her mouth was ghosting his ear, she whispered, "For the record, I _do_ adore you."

He threw his arms around her, bringing her into his warm embrace. His smile stretched all the way across his face as he buried his face into her luscious hair. "I adore you, too." She laughed as she pulled away, blushing lightly as she faced the front again. Wrapping his arm around the back of her chair, he sighed in contentment.

_Could life get any better? _He thought cheerily as he snuck a glance at Charlotte again.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy was overjoyed that the theme was theatricality this week.

No one would ever guess that Rudolf Wallace Jones would be a theatre geek. With his athletic build, everyone would think that he was the stereotypical jock who was ultra-popular. But he wasn't. Back in junior high, he had only been into football because one of his friends got him into it, but his heart belonged on stage.

He had been in countless of productions at his local theatre when he lived in Pennsylvania. Even though he scored mostly ensemble roles, he definitely stood amongst the crowd when he was performing. He could never forget when he got the coveted lead role in _13 the Musical _last year. It was his shining moment and his mom got it all on tape, although he would never admit that he watched it at least twice a year.

He smiled as he walked into the choir room alone, looking at all his fellow glee club members. He went right up to Mr. Schue and announced, "I have my song prepared for today."

Mr. Schuester looked up from the papers he was studying in slight shock, "Oh, okay. Let's see what you've got." Rudy could see that he was a little doubtful, but he only smiled. _Boy is he going to be surprised. _

He pivoted on his foot, facing forward and looking at everyone. He saw Shanna in the back of the room, smiling encouragingly at him. Nodding to the band, they started up the music:

_Everything has its season, everything has its time_

_Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme_

_Cats fit on the windowsill, children fit in the snow_

_Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky_

_So many men seem destined to settle for something small_

_But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_

_So don't ask where I'm going, just listen when I'm gone_

_And far away you'll hear me singing softly to the dawn:_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky_

He held that last long, high note as the piano shifted over the final chords of the song. The song ended abruptly after that, Rudy wearing a huge smile on his face. The room was silent, everyone gazing at him in shock. All of a sudden, the room burst into cheering and applause for his marvelous performance.

Mr. Schue walked over to him, astounded by his performance, "Wow! Rudy that was amazing, I didn't know you had it in you!" Rudy shrugged, laughing softly to himself as he looked at the floor bashfully. "Let's give another round of applause to Rudy, everyone!"

There was another round of hooting and hollering as Rudy walked back to sit in between Shanna and Jude. Jude proudly held up his hand, "Dude that was so awesome!" He quickly returned the high five, reveling in the moment of his stardom.

_I could get used to this. _Rudy thought, elated by the ecstatic response from all his friends.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia walked down the hallway with her boyfriend, heading to the front parking lot. She had undeniably been blown away by his performance. Who knew that he could pull off something like _that? _She was beyond impressed; she was flabbergasted.

He had a huge, goofy grin on his face as their intertwined hands swung playfully between them. She was barely able to get in two words to him throughout glee rehearsal because everyone was complimenting him on his wonderful performance.

She hated that she had ever doubted he could do it.

"You know, I didn't get to say this," she began, tentatively biting her lip, "but what you did in glee today was amazing."

"Really?" he asked, elated that she had said that to him. "You really thought it was that good?"

"Of course I did, silly!" she said teasingly, letting go of his hand to wrap her arm around his torso. "And I think that you know it was good. You haven't been able to stop smiling since then."

He looked away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, it just felt good standing up there in my element, you know? I miss that."

She nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from. Before she had become a country sort of gal, she too had been really into theatre and plays. Of course, the last play she did was the one you were required to do in fourth grade, but it still counts.

"You definitely looked at home up there today, babe." She complimented, turning to him and standing on her tip toes. She pulled him down for a sweet kiss, tugging on the ends of his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers as his grin returned, "Come on, let's go get some ice cream." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway excitedly.

"Slow down there, Rudy!" she laughed, jogging to keep up with him. He looked back at her and gave her a sweet smile, squeezing her hand as they pushed open the double doors. Her heart stopped right then and there and she felt herself get all warm inside.

_I think I'm falling in love with him, _she thought. She quickly shook the thought from her head, smiling as she got into her car and made her way to the nearest ice cream parlor.

. . . . . . . .

Alice quickly walked down the hallway to her locker, ducking her head to make sure that Rudy wouldn't see her if he was passing by. After her mysteriously telling dream, she had decided that it would probably be best to avoid Rudy for a little while until her feelings subside. During first period it wasn't hard to ignore him because their French teacher was drilling them with questions on how to order things at a restaurant. She decided to skip lunch, since they always had secret side conversations when everyone else was talking. All in all, Alice's efforts to avoid Rudy at all costs were playing out well.

She exchanged the books in her locker quickly, looking around to make sure that he wasn't near her. Turning back to her locker, she accidentally dropped some of her notebooks to the ground. She cursed under her breath, crouching down to gather them up.

"Hey there, Alice." A familiar voice greeted, making Alice jump up and slam her head into the bottom locker door. She let out a few colorful curse words as she threw the notebooks back into her locker. "Are you okay?" Rudy asked, genuinely concerned.

She looked over at Rudy, finally remembering that he was still there. _Forget about the boy, _she reminded herself, looking back in her locker to make sure she didn't forget anything. "I'm fine." she responded curtly, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders.

"How come you weren't at lunch today?" he asked, completely oblivious to her forced tone. Deciding not to answer, she quickly shut her locker door and sped down the hallway to her next class. "Hey, Alice! Wait up!" Rudy called. She could hear his heavy footsteps jogging down the hall.

She stopped in her tracks, regretting the decision almost immediately. He came to a stop in front of her, looking down at her with those insanely gorgeous eyes. His hair was ruffled and his white v-neck really showed off his biceps and abs – _Stop it, Alice! _She scolded herself, directing her eyes to her feet where they were shuffling awkwardly. They heard the late bell ringing in the distance, but neither one of them made any sign to move.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and hang out at my place after school. Aidan and I were planning on having the hardcore four there to play Call of Duty, but it wouldn't be hardcore four without you." He said, trying to get her to look at him.

"Um, thanks but I don't think I can today. I have a huge math test tomorrow that I have to study for." she mumbled, playing with her bangs to keep her distracted.

"Oh, okay." He said dejectedly. There was a pause and Alice was about to say she had to go when he blurted out, "Are you mad at me or something?"

She was shocked by how forward his question was, gaping up at him. She quickly recovered, playing with the hem of her sweater, "No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me all day and you seem really put off." He stated bluntly, shifting his books to his other arm. "If it was something I did, I'm really sorry. I was probably being stupid and I didn't mean –"

"No, it's not you." Alice responded, cutting him off abruptly. He looked down at her expectantly and she sighed, tugging at her bangs again, "I've just been really stressed out lately and I haven't been getting that much sleep, so I guess I'm just in a bad mood." She lied skillfully, shoving her hands into her jean pockets and looking up at him.

"Oh, Alice, it's totally cool. We all have those days." He said easily, nudging her in the shoulder playfully, earning a small smile from the girl. "But I'm glad everything's okay."

"Yeah, everything's great." She replied half-heartedly. _No, everything is not great. Actually, everything is terrible! _She felt like screaming but held the urge in.

Rudy didn't seem to notice as he patted her on the shoulder, "Well, we better get to class. Sorry if you get detention, I just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"Thanks, Rudy." She said, stepping around him to continue walking to her class. He did the same, only giving her a small smile. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around to see him already halfway down the hallway. "Oh, and Rudy?" she called out.

He stopped abruptly, swinging around to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Count me in for Call of Duty." She stated.

He smiled widely at her, chuckling before replying, "Okay, see you then."

They both turned back around, heading to their respective classes. Alice couldn't help but smile to herself. _What's the point? There's no possible way that I could avoid Rudy. _She thought to herself, shaking her head at her earlier immaturity.

. . . . . . . .

It was the end of the week and Charlotte had yet to perform her song for glee club. She had been trying to decide between a flirty, upbeat number and a soft ballad. Trying to be serious for once, she opted for the ballad and she knew exactly which one she was going to sing.

She had been touched when Aidan performed _I Get a Kick Out of You _from Anything Goes. It was so _him _and there was no possible way for her not to love it, what with his goofy dance moves and his good-natured smile. She decided that she should return the favor, especially since he's changed her life for the better.

Alice and she walked into the auditorium where they were having rehearsal today. Mr. Schue was a little bit farther back where the desk is. She confidently strode up to him and stated, "I've got my song ready for today."

He looked up at her and smile, "Great. Can't wait to see what you've got for us, Charlotte."

She smiled at him before turning around to strut down the aisle towards the stage. She gracefully ascended the steps, taking her time before she approached the microphone. Glancing down at her peers, she saw Aidan front and center with a charming smile on his face. She cleared her throat lightly before announcing, "This is for my boyfriend, Aidan."

She watched as Aidan's smile grew bigger as Jude playfully nudged him. He had his eyes glued on her as the music started up and she began to sing:

_There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on_

_Though what I used to be I still depend upon_

_For now I realize that good can come from bad_

_That may not make me wise, but, oh, it makes me glad_

_And I, I never thought I'd leave behind_

_My childhood dreams, but I don't mind_

_For now I love the world I see_

_No change of heart; a change in me_

_No change of heart; a change in me _

The song drifted to an end as Charlotte stepped away from the microphone. The auditorium was filled with applause, making her laugh lightly. She looked over at Aidan who simply stared at her in amazement. As she descended down the steps, he broke out of his reverie and ran over to her. He hoisted her up and spun her around, making her laugh giddily.

"You're amazing." He told her as he gently placed her on her feet.

She blushed, embarrassed by his praise. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she replied, "Thank you."

There was a chorus of "aws!" from the room, along with Jude shouting at them to get a room. They held hands as they walked over to their seats in the front row. Aidan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Sighing in contentment, she couldn't help but think to herself, _I'm completely in love with him. _


	8. Let It Be

**Chapter 8: **Let it Be

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **5,300+

**Summary: **Rudy comes to the realization that he's in love with Georgia. Only one problem – Georgia is starting to fall for bad boy Jude. Also, Alice reveals some of her painful past to her friends.

**Author's Note: **I love the Beatles so, so, so, so, so much that I couldn't help myself. I know that if this actually happened on Glee I would probably be upset because people often butcher Beatles' songs, but in my head my characters sing them perfectly. On another note, I did not name Jude after the Beatles song and no, I did not plan that that song would fit in so well with his plot right now. It was simply luck and I'm more than happy that it happened. I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is when the drama starts!

**. . . . . . . .**

Rudy walked down the hallway alongside Georgia, who had remained quiet the entire walk over. He glanced at her, his gaze softening as it fell on the gorgeous girl in front of him. Feeling someone staring at her, she looked up to meet his gaze. He offered her a smile which she tentatively returned.

Rudy sighed in content as they entered the choir room together. He was in love with her. Like, deeply in love with her. He had only just realized it the other day when he came over to her house to have supper with her big family. There was a moment before anyone could eat that they joined hands around the table and prayed. But that night it had been Georgia's night to lead the prayer. She said the most poetic words he had ever heard and it made him feel all warm inside as she squeezed his hand. The rest of the night, Rudy couldn't stop looking at her.

It was totally cliché, but Rudy was completely head over heels in love with his girlfriend. He just needed a way to tell her that would knock her socks off.

Mr. Schue ran into the room five minutes late, "Sorry guys! There was a faculty meeting." He apologized as he dropped his stuff onto the stool. Everyone took their seats, including Rudy and Georgia who sat near the front. He turned around to the whiteboard and wrote the single word that would determine this week's assignment: _Beatles. _

Rudy saw Georgia out of the corner of his eye squeal in excitement, doing a little happy dance in her seat. He laughed, wrapping his arm around the back of her chair and leaning over to whisper, "Are you excited or something?"

She giggled, punching him in the arm lightly, "Of course I am! The Beatles are only, like, my favorite band in the whole entire world!"

Mr. Schuester turned around and faced his students, who all wore happy expressions, "I figured that since you guys did so well with Katy Perry at Sectionals, you would be even better with a little bit of the Beatles. So, each one of you is to perform your favorite Beatles song and at the end of the week we're going to perform a group number in the auditorium. The song is… still to be determined."

There was excited chatter around the room as everyone started to discuss what song they were going to sing or if they wanted to do duets or whatever. "Any questions?" Mr. Schue asked from the front of the room. After receiving no response, he stated, "Alright then, get cracking."

"Oh my goodness this is so exciting! I have no idea what I'm going to sing, there are so many great songs to choose from." Georgia gushed beside him. "What do you think you're gonna do?"

Rudy simply shrugged, "I don't know, I'll have to look into it."

_This is the perfect opportunity, _Rudy thought to himself determinedly. The Beatles were notorious for writing classic love songs. This was the impeccable time to tell Georgia how much he loved her, in a way that she would fully appreciate. He smiled to himself as he listened to her ramble on about how the Beatles first got together. _This is gonna be the best. _

. . . . . . . .

Jude was ecstatic about Beatles week. Not only were they his favorite band of all time, but all of their songs fit his voice just right. He could rock any Beatles song and have all the girls swooning over him. Well, except for _one _girl.

Jude and Georgia had grown closer over the past few weeks since he helped her often on her calculus homework. They texted each other a lot and even had some inside jokes about Nicholas Cage, although he forgets how they all started. He was falling harder for her than he already was in the first place, which wasn't a good thing.

Rudy was his best friend, but Georgia was something special. She needed to know that he was the guy for her because she was the girl for him. They were the perfect match made in heaven. Even though he would never want Rudy to be unhappy, it doesn't mean that he wasn't going to try and win her over.

Jude swaggered into the choir room the next day, feeling confident with his song selection. He strode right up to Mr. Schue and announced smugly, "I have my song ready for today."

"Already?" Mr. Schue asked, astonished. Jude nodded proudly in response, "Alright, can't wait to see what you came up with, Jude." He took his seat on the stool by the piano while Jude walked to the center of the room.

He waited for everyone to quiet down before he nodded to the band that started up the music. Bouncing to the music a little bit, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he sang:

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place where we just meet_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met, mmmm _

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight, di-di-di-di_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling _

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

The song ends, leaving the room astounded by Jude's ability to own a Beatles song. The choir room erupted in cheers while he smirked as he returned to his seat. He received many pats on the back from his friends and many compliments from the ladies. Jude couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face when he looked back at Georgia, who gave him a thumbs up.

Mr. Schuester strode to the middle of the room, "That's what I'm talking about! Excellent job, Jude. Setting the bar high for everyone else. We'll have to see what you guys bring to the table." He announced excitedly.

Jude turn to look back at Georgia again, who was still staring at him in astonishment. Turning back around to face the front, his smile grew ten times bigger. _At least she notices me. _He thought proudly, too caught up in his thoughts to really pay attention to what Mr. Schue was saying.

. . . . . . . .

Time was moving especially slow today for Alice. She had only just finished third period yet it felt like she had been there for weeks, even months. She shuffled down the hallway slowly, looking at the ground as her feet led her towards the cafeteria. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked up and around at all the people around her, no one noticing her depressed state of mind.

Only five years ago, her sister Abigail had died. She was driving herself home from work late one night and got hit by a drunk driver only a mile away from the house. After that, Alice's family had become broken. Her dad left and her mom was always depressed. She wished that Alice would be more like Abigail – smart, funny, _pretty_. And Alice had always tried to fulfill her wishes, but she always came up short.

Abigail was her best friend. Granted, she didn't have too many friends back then but there was something about Abigail that instantly made her life better. If Alice came home one day upset because kids were teasing her about her baggy clothes, Abigail and she would watch her favorite movie _The Little Mermaid _with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. And just like that, life was good.

Alice staggered to the lunch table where her friends were already eating their respective lunches. She solemnly took a seat between Jude and Blaine, pulling her brown bag lunch out of her backpack. She sat there, staring at the bag, not feeling the least bit hungry. She pushed her bangs out of her face again, dropping her gaze to her black oxfords.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jude asked quietly, noticing her sad demeanor. She looked up at him, feeling the tears come to her eyes as she thought about Abigail. She stubbornly wiped at her eyes and shook her head, indicating that _no, she was not okay. _"What's wrong?"

She looked around the table and saw that all her friends' attention was turned towards her. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her hands and said, "Today's the anniversary of my sister's death."

A deadly silence fell over the table as everyone looked at each other, surprised by her announcement. Blaine wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his warm embrace as a couple of tears slipped down her cheeks. She brushed them away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I had no idea." She heard Blaine say, sounding genuinely upset.

She pulled back and wiped the remainder of her tears, "It's okay. You wouldn't know because I never told you." He smiled at her, trying to comfort her in the best way possible.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Charlotte asked, looking at her worriedly.

Alice was about to tell them that she didn't need anything, but an idea struck her. "Actually," she began timidly, looking around the table and gauging everyone's reactions, "there is this one thing…"

"Well, what is it?" Rudy asked, encouraging her to continue.

"I was going to go to the cemetery and visit her grave, but my mom probably won't go and I don't want to be there alone." She stated, taking another deep breath before she continued, "Would you guys come with me?"

"Absolutely." Jude replied without hesitation, patting her on the shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

She smiled at everyone around her who returned the favor. _I guess I'm not alone anymore, Abigail. _

. . . . . . . .

Georgia walked down the empty hallways after school, looking for a certain boy with curly brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes.

She was weirdly happy that he was so good at performing Beatles songs. She would never admit this to anyone, _especially _not Rudy, but she found him sort of attractive after that. They were good friends so it wasn't weird to be somewhat attracted to him. Right?

She shook her head at thought and turned the corner, seeing Jude at the end of the hallway by his locker. Smiling, she sped up a little bit as she approached him. She had definitely been moved by his song and wanted to help him get his mystery girl, whoever she may be. It was the least she could do as his friend, and if he was happy, then she was happy.

She jogged the last few feet to find herself standing next to boy. He looked over at her and smiled brightly, "Hey, Georgia. What's up?

She returned the smile as she replied, "Hi, Jude. I really liked your rendition of the Beatles. It was really good."

"Thanks," he said, smiling smugly as he closed his locker and leaned against it, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Who were you singing it to?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Uh," he said hesitantly, his smile dropping a little, "no one."

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed excitedly, knowing that it definitely _was _about some girl. _He is such a bad liar, _she thought triumphantly. "So, who is she?"

"What do you mean? I just told you that I was just singing it to sing it." He replied nervously, rubbing his palms together.

"Come on, Jude!" she whined, "I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything." She said, pouting her lips a little.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he looked at her, "Okay, I was singing it to a girl."

Georgia squealed in excitement, jumping up and down slightly, "When are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know." He said dejectedly, "I don't think she likes me like that."

"Oh, _please_!" Georgia said, "Any girl would be lucky to be with you. In fact, I'm surprised that you don't have girls all over you right now."

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I guess. But she has a _boyfriend_."

Georgia sighed, realizing he was in a tricky situation. "Well, she'll come around. Just do whatever you can to win her over and then she'll be yours in no time. Because, Jude, you're a _catch_."

He smiled broadly at her, "Thanks, Georgia." He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, which she eagerly returned. _He smells really good, _she couldn't help but think. She froze when she did though, pulling back slightly. _What am I saying?! I have Rudy, I shouldn't be thinking about him like this! _

He released her, giving her shoulders a tight squeeze before letting go. "You're the best." He complimented her, turning around to walk to the double doors. "See you tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder as he pushed the doors open and stepped into the chilly, autumn air.

She leaned her back against the cool lockers, putting her hands over her face and groaning, _What have I gotten myself into? _

. . . . . . . .

Rudy walked into the choir room the next day, confident with his song choice. He had been up late the night before, trying to perfect his performance. Georgia deserved nothing less than that. He saw her casually chatting with Jude in the corner as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss to her temple. He watched as her cheeks turned red and played with the ends of her hair bashfully. He chuckled at the sight, his heart beating twice as fast.

Mr. Schue walked into the classroom, signaling for everyone to take their seats. Rudy and Georgia sat closer to the back, between Jude and Alice. He walked to the middle of the room and looked at everyone expectantly, "Any volunteers for today?"

Rudy's hand shot up quickly, an eager look upon his face. "Alright, Rudy. Let's see what you've got."

He jumped from his seat and raced down to the middle of the room. He grabbed a stool and plopped down on it. Smiling at everyone, his eyes landed on Georgia who was looking at him with a soft smile on her. He stated, "This one is for my amazing girlfriend, Georgia."

He nodded to the band who started to play the slow melody. He began to sing:

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah, you've got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

The final chords drifted to an end along with his voice. Georgia's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and she quickly came down to the middle of the room and wrapped him up in a hug, which he gladly returned. There was light applause among the crowd along with a chorus of "aws!" as the two pulled apart and shared a brief kiss.

Mr. Schue came up behind Rudy and patted him on the back, "Terrific job, Rudy."

"Thanks Mr. Schue!" he replied, hopping off the stool and following Georgia back to their seats. After he wrapped his arm around the back of her chair, she snuggled up to him and sighed softly.

"That was beautiful, Rudy. Really beautiful." She added as she placed her hand on his abdomen.

He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. _Hook, line and sinker. _

. . . . . . . .

The drive to the cemetery was silent as Jude and Alice drove along the bumpy road, some rock n' roll channel played softly in the background. She kept her gaze pointed outside, her head leaning against the cool glass of the window. She could feel Jude looking at her every once and a while but she tried to ignore it.

Just like she had predicted, her mom refused to go with her to the cemetery. Her mom was like that – holding onto Abigail but then pretending like she wasn't. She sighed heavily, her hands fidgeting around the daffodils placed in her lap. It was Abigail's favorite flower.

Jude took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "It's okay, Alice." He told her. She only nodded in response, afraid she was going to start crying if she dared to utter a word. He pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery along with all of her friends. She smoothed her dark purple dress down – also Abigail's favorite color – and stepped out of his car, taking the flowers with her.

Charlotte walked up to her, giving her forearm a loving squeeze, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered quietly, looking up to give her a small smile.

"Alright, so lead the way, Alice." Aidan stated, breaking the death-grip hold of silence. She nodded in agreement, walking forward toward the grassy hill where her sister was buried. Her friends followed her quietly, no words passing between each other.

They trudged their way up the hill and stopped next to a tree. Underneath was the grave stone that stated: _Abigail Rose Winchester 1990-2009. _Taking a deep breath, Alice gently placed the flowers in front of the stone. She took a few steps back, lining up with her friends.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it gently. Looking around at everyone, she saw nothing but comforting smiles. She returned the gesture before turning her gaze to the piece of paper in her hands. She wrote it last night, hoping that she could give her sister a proper greeting after so many years.

"Dear Abby," she began shakily, taking another deep breath. Blaine grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, giving her some solace, "I know I haven't visited you in the past years and I'm sorry for that. You deserve better. Mom never wanted to come with me – you know how she is – and I never wanted to go alone. But I have friends now." Rudy wrapped his arm around her shoulder reassuringly, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Abby, I'm sorry that your life had to end this way. You had so much potential to do great things, like finding a cure for cancer since I know you wanted to be a doctor and everything." She took another deep breath, before folding up the paper and placing it back into her pocket. Her written words were no longer needed.

"Abby, I wish you were here with me. I wish you could see how far I've come. I wish you could help me with boy problems like you used to and I wish you would help me with my chemistry homework." That earned a couple of chuckles from her friends, "But most of all, I wish that I could see you one last time so that I could tell you that I love you and you're the greatest friend I will ever have. I hope that you're up in heaven, watching over me and mom and my friends. But most of all, I hope that you're happy."

Wiping a tear that had betrayed her and started to run down her cheek, she finished her speech. She felt better, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled down at the grave softly.

Her friends were huddled around her and the grave, holding onto each other to feel connected. Some were blowing their noses with tissues while others just stood with solemn expressions on their faces. Alice brushed her bangs out of her face and looked around at her very supportive friends.

"Thank you all for coming here with me today. It means a lot, to both me and Abby." She stated, smiling softly.

"It's no problem at all." Rudy replied on behalf of everyone, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"You know," she began, scratching her nose, "Abby's favorite band was the Beatles. I was thinking since it's Beatles week in Glee club we could honor her by singing her favorite song?" she asked, hopeful that everyone would be willing to go along with her suggestion. She received eager nods from everyone in the group. She took a deep breath in through her nose, imagining the music in her head as she opened her mouth to sing:

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Everyone joined in with Alice, their voice making a strong, united front in the deadly silence of the cemetery. They wrapped their arms around each other and held hands, pouring their souls out to one another as they sang:

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in this world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

Alice ended the song with the final, heart-wrenching note. It was still after that; only the sounds of leaves rustling in the autumn breeze could be heard. Slowly, everyone enveloped Alice in a group hug as they saw the tears stream down her face. She laughed it off, wrapping her arms around all of her friends.

_If only you could see me now, Abby, _she thought as another tear trailed down her face.

. . . . . . . . .

The conversation that Jude and Georgia had the other day after school kept replying in his mind, like it was film on a loop or something.

She had told him that any girl would be lucky to have him. She said that he was catch. She instructed him to do anything in his power to win this girl over. _Oh, only if you knew it was you, _he had been thinking the whole entire time she had been talking to him. It's ironic – they became so close but she was still oblivious to his feelings for her.

He walked into the choir room with his head down, deep in thought. Strutting to the back of the class room, he took his seat in the far corner, away from everyone else. _This whole thing can only end badly, _he thought, biting his nail in concentration. If she finds out that he likes her, then she's going to tell Rudy and then Rudy will be all pissed at him. But if he doesn't tell her, then she's never going to know and Jude doesn't know if he can live with that.

He sighed in frustration, leaning back in his chair and running his hands through his hair roughly. Just then, Georgia entered the choir room in a cute dress that really accentuated, well, _everything. _Her waist looked perfect and her legs stretched on for miles. Her smile brightened the room and her hair was curled – _What is wrong with you?! _He scolded himself, quickly looking away from the beauty that was Georgia.

"Mr. Schue," he heard her announce, "I have my song ready for today."

Jude snapped his head to the front, looking at Georgia who nervously fidgeted with her hands. _Why is she so nervous? _He thought confused as the teacher replied, "Great, can't wait to see what you've got, Georgia."

She nodded to the piano man and he started playing the opening chords of one of the most iconic songs of the Beatles. He chuckled to himself, knowing his name was used in the song. _This is gonna be good. _He thought excitedly as he saw her looking up at him. She flashed him a smile as she began to sing:

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na na na na na na na na _

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Na na na na na na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na na na na na na, hey Jude _

Her song ended, and the room applauded for her as she did a cute curtsy. He was so awe-struck that he almost forgot to clap or, more importantly, close his mouth. She walked back to her place next to Rudy, who wrapped her in a hug. Jude wanted to throw up; that song had been for _him _and yet she was cuddling up to Rudy.

"Good job, Georgia!" Mr. Schue complimented. "You really got into it."

She blushed, shying away from everyone's gaze. Suddenly, she turned around to look at him and winked playfully, giving him a genuine smile before turning back to the front. Jude could feel his face heat up as he leaned back in his chair. He scratched the back of his neck, shaking off all the emotions he was feeling.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia walked down the hallway towards her locker, shifting her physics book to her other arm. She had definitely been nervous today when performing her song. She had no idea how he would handle, much less how he would react. Being the good friend that she was, she wanted to encourage him to grow a pair and go after his woman.

She sighed as she opened her locker, stuffing all her books in and checking her reflection in the mirror. Ruffling up the top to give a little more volume, she gave up and went back to organizing her locker. Georgia was beyond confused about her feelings. Of course she liked Rudy; any girl who didn't was crazy. But there was something about Jude that was special. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Closing her locker door, she ran into Rudy's rock hard abs. He smiled down at her, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her hair. "Hey, Rudy." She greeted, reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey, Georgia." He replied, still playing with her hair.

"What's up?" she asked, enjoying his intimate touch.

"I have to tell you something." He stated, pulling his hand away. He had a determined look in his eye that made her a little nervous.

"Okay, go ahead." She announced, waiting for the worst to happen.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously, "I… I love you."

She stood there in shock, gaping up at him. She was about to respond, she was about to return the three words she had been waiting her whole life to hear. But then she heard it; the one thing that stopped her.

_Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again_

Jude. He sang any Beatles song perfectly. _What the hell just happened? _She thought, angry at herself. Here she was, standing in front of her perfect boyfriend who just told her the one thing she wanted to hear and she was thinking about the hot jerk on the football team. What was wrong with her?

She had been silent for too long, because Rudy started to ramble, "If you don't feel the same way, it's fine. I just wanted you to know that I think you're amazing and I love you."

She quickly snapped out of her daze, bringing herself back to reality, "Rudy, I'm beyond flattered that you care so much about me, but I don't know if I'm there yet. I don't want to disappoint you and lie about something like this."

"It's totally fine!" he replied quickly. "It's no big deal, I can definitely wait."

She flashed him a smile and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." She whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. She felt him sigh deeply as they stood in the middle of the deserted hallway, holding one another.

She was supposed to be thinking about how in love she was with her boyfriend. But all she could think about was tall, dark, and handsome man who was stealing her heart.

. . . . . . . .

Will Schuester gathered all his students into the auditorium along with his wife, Emma, and his good friend, Coach Beiste. The students were all dressed up in a variety of white and black.

"Alright, New Directions!" he addressed his students who stopped their conversations and looked over to him. "I have brought Coach Beiste and Mrs. Schue here to watch your performance. So don't mess up!" he joked, earning a few laughs from the clump of kids. "Alright hit it!"

The guitarist started to strum the beginning chords of the song as the three of them sat in the middle of the front section, excited to see the performance. The students opened their mouths, harmonizing perfectly:

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

Aidan stepped forward, taking the lead on the solos, followed by Blaine and Charlotte:

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy_

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time it's easy_

Everyone joined in on the chorus, filling the auditorium with loud joy and glee:

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

The song ended as everyone harmonized on the last long note of the song, ending with the clichéd, Glee club pose with one hand pointed upward. Emma and Shannon were off their feet in seconds, giving them a standing ovation. Will couldn't help but join them, pride evident in his eyes.

"Amazing, guys!" he shouted as they all smiled and laughed with each other.

_Regionals better be ready for the New Directions, _he thought happily as he gazed at his students who interacted animatedly with each other on stage.


	9. More Than Words

**Chapter 9: **More Than Words

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **6,000+

**Summary: **Georgia's in trouble – she can't help but like Jude even more. It's duet week and Mr. Schue gets to choose the duos this week, leaving some people very unhappy with the pairings.

**Author's Note: **Happy late Valentine's Day! Here's another chapter of the story. I decided to do duets again, but after this I don't think they will be reappearing again. If you thought that last chapter was dramatic, wait until the end of this one! Next chapter is one of my favorites that I've written so far, but I hope you like this one!

**. . . . . . . .**

Georgia walked down the hallway alongside Jude, who was animatedly talking about an upcoming football game. She couldn't help but smile when he talked; the way his suave voice sounded and the way his lips formed the words sent shivers down her spine. He caught her staring and returned the smile, which made her blush and look away. _Snap out of it, G! _her conscience yelled at her.

This was so wrong on so many levels. Georgia had a _boyfriend, _yet she was falling for Jude. Rudy's great and all, but there was just something about Jude that peaked her interest. Maybe it was the whole bad-boy exterior thing or the way he could sing any Beatles song, but she has never felt this way around a boy before. Not even _Rudy_.

So many bad things could come out of this; it hurt Georgia to even think about what could happen. Rudy could find out – then he'd be mad at her and most likely his friendship with Jude would be ruined because of her. But she couldn't help the way her heart picked up pace when he grinned at her or when he ran his hand through his hair, showing off his toned biceps.

_I need to stop. Like, now. _She scolded herself, finally entering the choir room. Hoping to get out of her Jude-induced haze, she skipped up to Rudy and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Well someone sure knows how to greet someone." He joked, making her giggle. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Jude staring, but he quickly turned away. _Weird. _

"Alrighty, everyone take a seat!" Mr. Schue commanded as soon as he walked in the door. The students complied, taking the various open seats available in the choir room.

"Now, Regionals are coming up in a few weeks." He announced, making everyone cheer in excitement. "And so, I was thinking that we could possibly try something _new._" Glances were exchanged amongst the glee club members as he turned around to write the assignment for the week: _Love Songs_.

"Mr. Schue, we sing love songs every week. There's nothing _new _about it." Tina stated from the front.

"Ah, yes." He conceded, "That's why you will be in pairs, singing to each other." Everyone glanced around the choir room, trying to lock eyes with a possible partner. "Another surprise," he said, interrupting everyone's thoughts, "_I _will be choosing the pairs."

There were many cries of protest in the choir room, calling it unfair and cruel. "Settle down, everybody!" he shouted, getting everyone to calm down after a while. "I know this is gonna be hard for some of you, but bear with me. This is gonna be good, and maybe you'll even make a new friend."

Some people scoffed at the idea and rolled their eyes. Georgia was nervous; who was she going to be paired up with? She was praying to God that it would be Rudy, but she wouldn't mind being paired with Jude. With his smooth voice like melted, dark chocolate – _Oh my god, Georgia! Stop it! _

Mr. Schue was calling the names for the pairs and as he did so, the couples got up to sit with each other and plan what song they were going to sing. Georgia fidgeted in her seat nervously, waiting to be called. There was only her, Rudy, Jude, Alice, Charlotte, and Blaine left.

"Okay, next pair is Charlotte and Blaine!" he announced cheerily. They both squealed in excitement, getting up and hugging each other eagerly.

"Oh my gosh, I already know what song we're gonna do!" she heard Blaine say as they ran off to a secluded corner of the room.

Now she was left with either Rudy or Jude. She was crossing her fingers, hoping that she would be paired with Rudy. "Okay, Georgia," he began. The pause seemed to go on forever, but it was really only a hot second before he continued, "you're gonna be with Jude, which means that Alice and Rudy are the last couple. Get to work guys!"

Georgia's heart stopped. _Rudy with Alice? There was no way that this was possible! _This was just plain cruel, pairing her boyfriend with another girl who could potentially like him. She was fuming; this week was not going to be a fun one.

Jude walked over and planted himself in the seat next to her, "So, _partner_," he emphasized, "what song were you thinking of doing?"

But she couldn't care less about what he was saying; all she could hear was the sound of Rudy and Alice laughing uncontrollably next to them. _Oh no, there is going to be hell to pay. _

. . . . . . . . .

Jude and Georgia walked to his locker; he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. How lucky was it that he got paired up with _Georgia? _It was the girl of his dreams and he was partnered up to pretend to be in love with her. _Well, not so much pretending going on there. _

He opened his locker, grabbing his brown, suede jacket and slipping it on. He looked over at Georgia with a huge smile on his face only to see her deep in thought. He shrugged his coat on the rest of the way, slamming his locker door shut and facing her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied easily, "I'm just nervous about this week."

"What? There's no need to be nervous, we're gonna kill it!" he said excitedly.

"No, it's not that." She said, sighing deeply.

He looked at her confusedly, "What is it then?"

"I'm just nervous about Rudy and Alice. I just don't trust it." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that you told me that she doesn't like him like that, but I have an inkling that she does."

_Shit, shit, shit. _Jude thought in a panic. "Uh, you have nothing to be worried about, seriously I doubt that she likes him like that."

"If I was just paired with Rudy, everything would be a lot easier." She thought aloud, oblivious to the effect it had on him.

_Paired with Rudy. _Jude's paired up with his crush, and still he gets the short end of the stick. Of course she wants to be doing a duet with her boyfriend; he was stupid to think that she wouldn't. But it still hurt none the less, especially coming from Georgia.

"Rudy, huh?" Jude said dejectedly, crossing his arms.

Georgia looked at him, confused until she realized what she said, "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it like that, Jude! I'm glad that you're my partner, I think our voices will be fantastic together."

"Whatever," he said, blowing off her bull shit. He felt angry, furious even, that she would say something like that to him. Wasn't it obvious how in love he was with her? How could she do that to him? "I'll see you tomorrow in calculus." He turned around and walked to the double doors, ready to get the hell out of McKinnely.

"Jude –" she called out but he just kept on walking. It didn't help that his heart ached when she called out his name or that he felt tears coming to his eyes. _I'm such a wimp. _

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte felt confident about her and Blaine's song. Sure, she would've rather been paired up with her boyfriend, but she wasn't. Instead, she was paired up with her best, gay friend. So, naturally, she was gonna have fun with it.

They'd rehearsed it a few times last night, both deeming it worthy to be performed the next day. She walked into the choir room with bright red, cheetah print jeans and a flirty, black tank top. Blaine was wearing a red shirt, suspenders and tight, black skinny jeans. Together, they made one _hot _pair.

They walked straight up to Mr. Schue and announced, "We're ready to perform."

He eyed them up and down, a worried look on his face, "Uh, sure. You have the floor." He quickly walked over to the chairs and sat with the rest of the glee club members, waiting expectantly for their performance to start.

"Hit it!" Charlotte declared loudly, catching everyone's attention. The band started up a sexy beat and both of them started to dance seductively to each other. Blaine opened his mouth to sing as he strutted closer to her:

_Sitting here, eating my heart out, waiting_

_Waiting for some lover to call_

Charlotte took the next couple of lines, playfully slipping off the strap of her shirt and then pulling it back up roughly:

_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately_

_Almost rang the phone off the wall_

They were both back to back, wearing a seductive pout as they sang the chorus together:

_Looking for some hot stuff, baby, this evening_

_I need some hot stuff, baby tonight_

_I want some hot stuff, baby, this evening_

_Gotta have some hot stuff_

_Gotta have some love tonight_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff_

_Hot, hot, hot_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff_

_Hot, hot, hot_

_How's that 'bout some hot stuff, baby, this evening_

_I need some hot stuff, baby tonight_

_Gimme little hot stuff baby, this evening_

_Gotta have some hot stuff_

_Gotta have some love tonight_

They both ended the song in fierce, sexy poses at opposite ends of the room. The choir room burst with applause, some of the men even giving a standing ovation for the duo's hot number. Mr. Schue walked up to the middle of the classroom and began to silence everyone.

He turned to look at the out of breath couple, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Our homework assignment." Charlotte stated obviously.

"This assignment was supposed to be about _love, _intimacy with your partner. Not about 'getting some hot stuff this evening'." He replied, looking disappointedly at the two.

"How were we supposed to take this seriously?" Charlotte questioned, "Blaine's gay, and I happen to have a boyfriend."

"It's called acting, Charlotte." He stated, turning around and facing the piano. "Alright, everyone sit down."

Charlotte and Blaine hurriedly took their seats in the back, sensing Mr. Schue's anger. He turned back around, looking at his students and saying, "We're gonna have a history lesson on love songs and what they _actually _mean."

There was groaning throughout the room and some people glared at Blaine and Charlotte. _Whatever, they'll get over it. _She thought angrily. How could Mr. Schue embarrass her like that? Putting her on the spot like that was just plain mean.

She stayed livid for the whole hour and when they were finally dismissed, she stormed out angrily, Aidan rushing after her.

. . . . . . . . .

Aidan walked into the cafeteria alone. Charlotte had stayed home because she was "sick", but really it was because of what happened yesterday in glee club. He knew that she was sensitive and didn't like her insecurities being pointed out; he completely understood what was going through her head. He felt bad that he couldn't really do anything without getting suspended, but he was trying his best. After school, he was gonna bring her Chunky Monkey - her favorite ice cream.

He sat down at the table alongside Alice, who sat there peeling the crust off of her sandwich. "Hey there, Alice!" he greeted cheerily as he pulled out his own lunch.

"Hi, Aidan." She replied, stuffing the crust into her bag.

Suddenly, Rudy and Jude came over with their lunch trays. They sat around the table silently, digging into their lunches immediately as they sat down. "Hey, guys!" Aidan said. They only grunted in response, their mouths too full of food. Aidan searched around the cafeteria, trying to find the other two lunch mates. "Where's Britney and Blaine?"

"They're doing yearbook stuff today." Alice said.

"Oh, you know what that means!" he declared excitedly, throwing his hand in the middle of the table, "Hardcore four!"

Everyone else half-heartedly put their hands in and threw them up, too concentrated on food. Aidan started eating his lunch and it was completely silent for a whole five minutes straight. After the boys had finished up stuffing their faces, they started talking about duets.

"So, what are you and Britney doing for your duet?" Jude asked him, drinking the last of his Coca-Cola.

"I have no idea. She wants to do something Ke$ha, but I'm more old-school, you know? I'm not really into the auto-tune." He replied, wiping the bread crumbs on his hands onto his jeans.

"What about you, Jude? What's up with you and Georgia?" Alice asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Huh?" he asked, totally caught off guard. "Oh, right. She wants to do something Taylor Swift, but I really, _really _don't want to."

Rudy laughed, "Yeah, Georgia can be like that. I'm sure you two will compromise though."

There was an awkward silence between the four but it was soon broken by the ever-happy Aidan, "What about you guys? What are you doing for your duet?"

Rudy and Alice exchanged a glance, smiling as if they had some sort of inside joke or something. She turned to him with a big smile on her, "We don't know yet. We want to do something classic, like Journey or Elton John or something like that."

"Nice." Aidan complimented.

"Here's to duets week," Rudy raised his half empty cup of OJ to the air, "may the best couple win." They all lifted their drinks simultaneously, touching them together in agreement.

_Man, I got to step my game up. _Aidan thought to himself.

. . . . . . . .

The bell between fourth and fifth period rung, signaling that Alice's horrible AP European history class was done. She bolted out of there as fast as she could, racing down the hallway to her locker.

To say that she was happy that Rudy was her partner for duets week would be an understatement. She was _ecstatic _about working with him. Singing an intimate, love song to Rudy? That was definitely a score for Alice. They still had no idea what song they were going to sing, but whatever song they were going to do would be phenomenal.

Opening her locker, she switched her history textbook for her calculus textbook. It slipped out of her hands and tumbled to the floor. "_Shit," _she cursed under her breath, about to lean down to grab it.

"Here, I got it." A deep masculine voice said from beside her. She looked up from behind her bangs to see the one and only Rudy Jones bending down to pick up her text book. She quickly straightened up, fixing her hair a little bit. After he handed her the textbook, she flashed him a smile before slipping it into her backpack.

"Thanks." She said, closing her locker door and leaning against it. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should work on our song after school today. Your place cool? Mine's kind of a dump right now." He told her, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't know." She said hesitantly, shifting her backpack on her shoulders, "I mean, I didn't know you wanted to work on it so soon."

"Yeah, I really want to do well on our duet." He replied, leaning against the locker adjacent to hers.

"Why? It's just a glee club performance." She stated, a confused look on her face.

"Well, yeah, but I really want a solo in Regionals and I know you want one, too." He said, poking her shoulder.

"No, I don't." she denied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm totally one of those people who like to sway in the background. I'm good at it."

"Oh, please, Alice." He said, nudging her calf with his foot, "I see the way you own the stage when you perform a song. Are you saying that you absolutely hate singing?"

She sighed, brushing her bangs away from her face, "No, I guess not."

"See?" he said teasingly, ruffling her hair. "If we do well on this, we will _definitely _be featured during Regionals."

"Okay, if you say so." She replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Alice, trust me. We've got this." He held his fist out to her and she gracefully bumped it.

"Alright, I'll see you after school." She said, flashing him a smile before turning around to head to her next period class.

She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach as she thought of the way Rudy touched her and smiled at her. She could feel the blush creeping up on her face and there was a suspiciously huge smile on her face. But she didn't care. She _deserved _to be happy, for once.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia walked into the choir room in a pink, frilly dress. Jude follows closely behind, sporting a nice white button down and black skinny jeans. She spots Rudy and Alice in the corner, looking deep in conversation. _Oh, hell no. _she thought angrily, storming up to the couple. She saw the way that Alice was smiling and looking at him; Georgia did not like it one bit.

She wrapped her arm around Rudy's waist as she finally reached them, standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She glanced over at Alice, who immediately shut her mouth and fidgeted with her hands.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Georgia asked, a fake sweet tone playing in her voice.

"Actually –" Rudy began until Alice cut him off.

"Not at all." She responded quickly, "We were just talking about our song. I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled at Georgia who unwillingly returned the gesture.

Rudy looked down at her, confusion written all over his face. She only smiled at him as she dragged him to sit in the chairs as Mr. Schue waltzed into the classroom. "Alright, guys, time to get started. Who's ready to sing their song today?"

Jude and Georgia raised their hand simultaneously. The teacher nodded at them as they made their way down to the center of the room. Pulling up two stools, they sat on them and took each other's hands. Jude nodded to the band and the first chords of the guitar started up. Georgia could feel Jude tapping his foot to the rhythm, waiting for his time to come in:

_Saying I love you _

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but if you only knew _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_'Cause I'd already know _

Georgia picked up the next part of the verse, looking over into Jude's deep brown eyes as he smiled faintly at her. She blushed, looking away shyly. _What is wrong with me? I just got mad at Alice for talking to my boyfriend and now I'm blushing because some other guy is looking at me? _She took a deep breath through her nose, preparing herself to sing:

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two? _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away? _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying I love you_

They harmonized on the last phrase of the song, glancing back at each other. Jude winked at her playfully and she could feel her cheeks burn up at the gesture.

_More than words _

As the song drifted to an end, the choir room clapped politely for the pair as they hopped off their stools. Mr Schue walked up to them, patting them both on the backs, "See, that's what I'm looking for: _chemistry._"

After hearing these words, the two of them exchanged glances before looking away. They walked back towards their respective seats on opposite sides of the room. Rudy wrapped his arm on the back of her chair, leaning over, "That was really good, Georgia. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little _crush_ on Jude."

Georgia laughed it off as he pulled away, looking forward to see Brittney and Aidan take the floor. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing over at Jude who was staring back at her. She held his stare for a lot longer than she should have until he turned away, focusing on the performance in front of them.

_Oh my god, I'm doomed. _She thought to herself, glancing over at Rudy who was oblivious to what had just transpired.

. . . . . . . .

After school, Rudy and Alice met up at the front of the school and began the ten minute walk over to her house, her bike in between them. He was excited to finally be working on their song; he knew that they were gonna be the best duo of the whole glee club. Even though he knew they had it in the bag, he still wanted to put on a good show.

"So, what are you thinking of singing?" Alice asked, completely reading his mind.

"I have no idea," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "but we definitely need to bring our A game."

"Obviously." She responded immediately, pushing her hair out of her face. He smiled at her, glad they were on the same page.

"I think that we should do something totally lovey dovey, but not over the top, you know?"

She nodded in response, biting her lip deep in thought. "Do you mean Taylor Swift lovey dovey or…." She trailed off.

"Absolutely not." He replied without hesitation, earning a laugh from the girl beside him.

"What do you have in mind then?" she asked, smiling at him playfully.

He paused for a moment, thinking carefully. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head, "We should definitely do a love song from like the 80s or something, you know?"

Her eyes widened at the idea, finding herself stupid for not thinking that in the first place, "Oh my gosh, yes! That's brilliant."

They finally arrived at the Winchester household – a tiny, two story house that was painted yellow and had navy blue shutters. It was a very humble dwelling, with its charmingly painted mailbox and gorgeous garden in the front. He watched as Alice parked the bike in the garage, next to a black car. She turned around, gesturing for him to follow her into the house.

He jogged over to her as she opened up the front door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind himself. The front hallway was simple, adorned with white walls and wood panel floors. Alice walked to the kitchen with Rudy close on her heel, taking in everything around him. She opened the refrigerator, looking inside, "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." He responded politely, turning around to look at the living room adjacent to the kitchen. There was a small TV in the corner but the rest of the room was piled with cardboard boxes.

"Sorry my house is such a mess." She apologized from behind, walking around him to pick up a box and place it in the living room with all the other boxes. "My mom hasn't really been able to unpack yet."

"Honey?" a shrill voice called from above, making Alice flinch a little, "Is that you?"

"Speak of the devil," she muttered under her breath, making Rudy very confused, "I'm in the kitchen, mom!"

He heard feet pattering down the wooden stairs as a figure came around the corner. There stood Mrs. Winchester, wearing jeans and a sweater. She held a glass of red wine in her hand, her other hand deep in her jean pocket. She scrutinized Rudy, looking at him with such cold eyes that he shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Who's this handsome man?" she finally asked after the long, awkward silence. She smiled at him and walked over to the sink, placing her wine glass beside it.

"This is Rudy," Alice introduced timidly, "he's my duet partner in glee club this week."

"Oh, how very nice." She said sweetly, sashaying her way over to him. She held out her hand, "I'm Mrs. Winchester, very nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Winchester." He responded politely, shaking her hand firmly.

Mrs. Winchester quickly released her hand from his grip, looking over at Alice. "What in the heavens are you wearing, Alice?"

Rudy looked over at Alice, who was wearing ripped jeans and a red t-shirt with a hoodie. He saw the way she froze on spot as her mother looked at her critically. She fidgeted with her hands, "Um it's – "

"Whatever, Alice." Her mother responded coldly, silencing Alice immediately. "Also, I found some of Abby's old clothes in a bin and put them on your desk. I doubt you'll be able to squeeze into them, seeing as how you're twice her size."

"Okay, mom." Alice responded weakly, glancing over at Rudy but then returning it to the floor. "Actually, Rudy and I are supposed to be working on our duet right now, so we'll be up in my room."

"Oh, right!" her mother responded, snapping back to her perky state of mind. "I totally forgot! It was nice to meet you, Rudy. Have fun, you two!"

Alice didn't respond; she walked past her mother hurriedly, with Rudy on her tail. They ascended the steps quickly and walked down the hallway to Alice's room. She shut the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief.

He took in her bedroom – it was very small with light blue painted walls and chestnut colored furniture. There was a desk over by the window with a bed directly across from it. There was a small, old fashioned TV in the corner – the one that only took VCRs. All in all, it was a very _Alice _room.

"Sorry about my mom, she's a little bit crazy." She said, sitting down on her bed and pulling a notepad from the bedside table.

"It's fine." He said, taking a seat in the swivel chair by the desk. He watched as she found a pen and scribbled something on top of the page. Rudy didn't like how Mrs. Winchester treated her. That was definitely not how a mother was supposed to care for her daughter. Didn't she see that Alice was perfect that way she was?

He looked over on the desk to see Abby's clothes laying there. There were a few t-shirts and jeans folded neatly in a pile. They all looked too big for Alice to wear, contrary to her mother's belief. He looked over at Alice, who was also staring at the clothes. Their eyes met briefly, before she turned them back to her notepad.

"So, any ideas?"

. . . . . . . .

Alice walks into the choir room the next day, wearing one of Abby's sweaters and a pair of light skinny jeans. She felt more than embarrassed yesterday when Rudy met her mother. The whole time they were talking about the song he was more reserved and looked at her differently, with some sort of pity in his eyes. She _hated _it.

Rudy was in the back with his arm around the back of Georgia's chair, laughing at some story that she was telling him. Quickly taking a seat near the front so she wouldn't have to face him, she greeted Jude who looked a bit dejected himself.

"Are you ready to do your duet?" Jude asked, looking over at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed, not at all ready to act romantic with Rudy.

"Wait, I thought that you would be happy about singing a duet with Rudy." Jude stated, confused at her behavior.

"Not after what happened yesterday." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before Jude could ask any more questions, Mr. Schue strode into the room, silencing the choir room, "Do we have any duets for today?"

Alice raised her hand and he called her and Rudy to the front. Rudy quickly tapped her on the shoulder, forcing her to face him, "You ready?" he asked excitedly.

She put on a fake smile and replied, "Yeah."

She walked over to the other side of the room, like they had rehearsed the night prior, and nodded to the band to start playing the song. Rudy sat on the other end of the room, looking somewhat dejected as he began to sing:

_So long_

_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

Alice picked up the next verse of the song, slowly making her way over to Rudy as she sang:

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

Rudy grabbed a hold of her hands, bringing them to his chest. He looked at her like he loved her, but she knew in her heart that he would never be able to think of her like that, which is why it pained her to go on with the song. They sang the chorus together, harmonizing perfectly:

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a boy like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

The song drifted to a close; Alice and Rudy stood so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Rudy surprised her by leaning forward, and planting a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Georgia quickly got up from her seat in the back corner of the room, pushing aside empty chairs to run out of the choir room. It was dead silent as the other members looked between the doorway and Rudy. He quickly looked at Alice apologetically before sprinting out of the room to console his girlfriend.

It took all of Alice's will power not to burst into tears in front of her. Instead, she muttered something about needing to go to the bathroom and quickly exited the choir room, leaving everyone speechless.

. . . . . . . .

Rudy quickly ran down the hallway after his pissed-off girlfriend. He had no idea what caused her to storm out of the choir room like that, forcing him to leave Alice alone in an awkward situation. Had he forgotten something important? Was it their anniversary or something?

Eventually, he caught up with her and pulled her aside so she was up against the lockers. She had no way to escape and it was just the two of them, alone in the empty hallway.

He sighed heavily, not wanting to get into another fight with Georgia even though it was inevitable. "What's wrong, Georgia?" he said, looking her right in the eye.

She quickly looked away, too upset to face him straight on. He sighed heavily, realizing that this was way too complicated for him to comprehend. Stepping back from her, he ran his hands through his hair frustrated with this whole situation.

"Why her?" finally came Georgia's timid reply.

He looked at her incredulously, "What?"

"You know what I said." Georgia stated angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, I don't." he said honestly, confused as to what she was trying to get at it.

"You're really gonna make me say it?" she asked.

"Yes! Just say it!" he shouted unintentionally, making her flinch a little.

"Why does it always have to be Alice? Why did you have to be paired with Alice this week? Can't you see how in love with you she is! If you really wanted to be my boyfriend, you would stay away from _her!_" she yelled, loud enough for probably everyone in the choir room to hear.

Rudy grew angry, infuriated with Georgia's jealousy, "Why are you so jealous of her? We're just friends! How many times have I said this? You're the only girl that I love, Georgia. That's why you're my _girlfriend_!"

She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips defiantly, "Oh please, Rudy, don't try to act all innocent with me. You have to at least acknowledge that she likes you more than a friend."

"Why do you care?!" he shouted, so angry that he curled his hands into fists. "Why don't you trust me? I would _never _cheat on you; I would never do that to _anyone! _Why can't you trust me?"

Georgia was speechless, unsure of how to respond. He chuckled to himself humorlessly, knowing that she would have no response. "You know what? Talk to me when you can trust me more."

And with that, he walked away, leaving her alone in the deserted hallway.

. . . . . . . .

To say that Georgia was upset would be the biggest understatement of the year. She was _miserable. _

She sat on the cold bleachers in the freezing cold Lima weather, crying alone. She thought that she had every right to be mad. _I mean,_ _come on! _Alice was practically drooling over Rudy and he wasn't pushing her away or anything. She knew it was just a Glee club assignment, but they got a little bit too caught up in it.

Didn't she have a right to be upset with him? Of course not, because he twisted what she said to make her feel guilty about being concerned about their relationship. She trusted Rudy, she just didn't trust Alice.

_This is ridiculous, _she thought hopelessly, wiping at her eyes. She saw the mascara marks on her hand and cursed under her breath, wondering if her day could get any worse. Pulling out her mini mirror from her backpack, she inspected the damage on her face. She pulled at a tissue and wiped the mascara residue from under her eyes. She felt a little bit better looking at her put together face.

She looked up to see Jude standing on the bleachers in front of her, wearing a look of concern. She was shocked to see him standing there, staring down at her. She had no idea that he cared so much about her to seek her out in the cold weather in just his letterman jacket and jeans. It made her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised that her voice didn't crack from all the crying she had been doing.

"I saw what happened in Glee club," he stated awkwardly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said perkily, stuffing her mirror into her backpack. She stood up and slung it over her shoulder. "I was just leaving, actually."

She made her way down the metal aisle, hoping that he would just leave her alone. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Wait, Georgia!" he called out, quickly following her down the steps and out onto the football field.

"Jude, I don't want to talk about it." She said as she made her way over to the door leading to the high school.

"Come on, Georgia," he said, blocking her way to the exit. She pouted at him, crossing her arms angrily. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and she dropped her hands to her sides, exasperated, "Yeah, I'm great! Wonderful! My boyfriend thinks that I don't trust him and he makes me feel guilty about confronting him about something that has been bothering me for a long time. And then there's Alice, who is so obviously in love with him but he's too stupid to realize. You know, I'm just waiting for the day when-"

Before she could continue with her rant, Jude stepped forward and slanted his lips over her own. She was startled but quickly started to kiss him back. _Jude _was kissing _her; _she never thought this would happen. The kiss was amazing – more amazing than the hundreds of kisses she had shared with Rudy.

_Rudy. _

Realizing that she was indeed _not _making out with Rudy, she pulled back suddenly. She looked at Jude, her eyes wide in surprise. He looked at her with disappointment written on his face. Dejectedly, he turned around and flung open the door, running down the hallway and out to the parking lot.

Georgia stood there, pressing her fingers to her lips. The whole time they were kissing, she felt like she could take on anything. But now that he's left and she's alone, she feels so small, like she could be squashed like an ant.


	10. Addicted to Love

**Chapter 10: **Addicted to Love

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **7,900+

**Summary: **With tensions running high, people need to let off some steam, which is why it's convenient that this week is _Anger _week. On top of that, Jude's invited everyone to a party after his football game. Trouble is to ensue.

**Author's Note: **Finally the drama has begun! This is what the past three or four chapters have been leading up to, ladies and gentleman. The ultimate high school party where all the shit goes down. This chapter was one of my favorite chapters to write just because everyone was so emotional – I was able to reveal a lot about the characters through their actions rather than words. I hope you like this chapter of the story and I apologize for the long wait!

**. . . . . . . .**

Rudy walked into the choir room alone.

The past week had been hell. After the first few days, he gave up on the idea that Georgia was going to text or call him. Instead, he hoped that she would approach him during school one day but she has yet to do so. He doesn't know how much longer he can wait.

He doesn't want their relationship to end messily. Heck, he doesn't even want it to end _at all, _but if that's what needed to be done than he would be a gentleman about it. Of course, this whole scenario would be a whole lot easier if she would just _talk _to him. He sure as hell wasn't going to make a move since the ball was in her court now, but she was taking her time which irritated him. He shouldn't be surprised; girls pulled the silent treatment all the time. But this was serious and she needed to talk to him soon.

He took a seat in the back next to Aidan and Charlotte, who were talking in very hushed tones. He sighed unhappily, looking at the genuine joy on their faces. It was pathetic that he couldn't go a week without thinking about Georgia or love in general. He had been neglected as a child, so there was always a yearning for some sort of attention or care.

_I'm just being selfish, _he thought, shaking himself from his thoughts as Mr. Schue walked through the door.

"Hope everyone had a good weekend." He greeted flatly, pulling off his blazer and setting it on top of the piano. Grabbing a red marker, he strode over to the board and began to write this week's assignment: _Anger. _

The room was silent, everyone slightly confused by the assignment. Artie broke the silence, "Mr. Schue, what the hell is this?"

"Well, Artie," he started, hopping up onto the piano to sit, "Regionals is in a week and I don't want to be the show choir with the cookie-cutter routine. I want New Directions to be emotional, raw – something that people will really relate to. I thought a week dedicated to anger would be a good way to get into your emotional side."

"Anger isn't really a genre of music." Sam stated, still puzzled by the assignment.

"No, it isn't," he conceded, "but a lot of songs are written about anger. Songs are written all the time about how someone is angry about something, whether it's a broken heart or loneliness or whatever. Everyone needs to select a song that they can relate their anger to. We will be performing in the auditorium this week. Treat this seriously since I'll be studying each of you to determine who may or may not receive a solo at Regionals.

"Questions?" he asked, finally. The other members were silent so Mr. Schue continued, "Get to work, then."

It was no question that Rudy was angry. His first relationship was failing because his girlfriend was being wishy-washy. He put everything on the line for her and she's acting as if it didn't mean anything.

Yeah, he was angry.

. . . . . . . .

Jude was glad that they were having an anger week for Glee club. He needed to let off _a lot _of steam.

Georgia wouldn't even talk to him during Glee club, much less look at or even sit near him. He knew that she felt something too when they had kissed; the way she kissed him back proved it. He expected her to pull away and punch him (like in the movies or something) but she egged him on, encouraging him to keep on kissing her. Now that she knew how he felt, she didn't even have the decency to look at him.

It was wrong for him to take advantage of her when she just had a huge fight with her boyfriend but he needed to let her know how he felt. The moment presented itself and he went for it, even though it was a little bit of bad timing. He remembers the kiss like it was yesterday – how could he not? Her lips were so soft and the way she ran her fingers through his hair sent shivers down his spine. She was definitely _something. _

And she was definitely _ignoring _him.

It drove him nuts how he was so close but yet she pushed him away. Maybe the only reason she had kissed him back was because she was feeling lonely and liked the attention. Maybe she kissed him so that he wouldn't feel like such a loser. Maybe she kissed him because she actually felt the same way he did.

Whatever it was, he needed to get through to her. And what better way than through a song?

He walked into the auditorium the next day, sporting a leather jacket and baggy jeans paired with a fitted white v-neck. Walking up to Mr. Schue, he announced, "I have my song for today."

"That's great Jude!" he replied, patting him on the shoulder, "The floor is all yours." He said, gesturing to the stage. Jude smiled in reply, making his way down the aisle and up onto the stage.

He grabbed the microphone and brought it over with him to center stage. He nodded his head at the band, signaling for them to start the song. The upbeat song blared in his eardrums and he felt the vibrations all throughout his body, riling him up:

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

_Another kiss is all you need_

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it_

_You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

The song came to a sudden stop, the fast paced beating of the drums stopping abruptly. Jude looked around at his peers who were in awe of the emotion he delivered in the song. Slowly, they began clapping for him, filling the auditorium with applause. His face remained expressionless as he made his way down the steps, taking a seat beside Alice.

Georgia finally looked back at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and it was hard for him not to look away. Before she decided to turn around, she mouthed him a quick "sorry" then snapped her head back to the front, acting as if nothing had happened.

In that moment, Jude felt a lot more sad than angry.

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte walked down the hallway to her locker in between classes, feeling especially pleasant today. Opening her locker, she swapped her books and checked her reflection in the mirror, reapplying some lip gloss. She was in such a good mood because Aidan and she were going to watch a horror movie tonight. Except there wasn't going to be that much _watching_.

She had no idea what she was going to sing about for the Glee club assignment. She wasn't feeling angry at all recently, in fact she was the happiest she's ever been. There wasn't much to complain about – a great boyfriend, a solid group of friends, and her grades were improving. She wasn't angry in the slightest.

Slamming her locker door shut, she stumbled into Georgia, who had been silently standing by her locker for God knows how long, "Oh my gosh, G, you really scared me."

"Sorry." She replied quietly, looking at the floor rather than meeting Charlotte's gaze.

"Uh, what's up?" Charlotte asked hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to know or not.

"I really need your help." Georgia pleaded, her voice cracking a bit as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Charlotte acted quickly, wrapping her arms around the curvy girl, "Oh, honey, what is it?"

"I messed up." She said through her strangled sobs, "I messed up with Rudy. I messed up with Jude. I'm just messing everything thing up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Charlotte said, pulling back and brushing some of her hair behind her ear, "What exactly happened?"

"Rudy and I got in a fight so I was upset and then Jude was there and he kissed me and now he hates me and Rudy hates me and-"

"Hey, G, no one hates you." She comforted, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down her arm. The late bell rang but neither girl made any sign to move from their position.

"How do you know that? You don't know how it feels!" she shouted, wiping her tears away angrily.

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock, _I didn't know how she felt?! _She thought angrily, gripping Georgia's shoulders tighter, "I know how it feels, Georgia. Remember? I'm the school slut; I know how it feels to be objectified in a relationship."

Georgia looked at her, feeling bad about yelling at her, "Charlotte, I didn't mean to-"

"Look," she said firmly, cutting her off, "I have no idea what it must be like to choose between two guys. But if you really liked Rudy, you wouldn't have cheated on him, right?" Georgia slowly nodded, "And you wouldn't just cheat with any guy would you?" she slowly shook her head. "I'm not saying this is an easy decision, G, but you need to find out for yourself because you can't keep stringing these two guys along."

She was silent for a few minutes, thinking over everything Charlotte had said. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she sighed heavily and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "You're right." She said at last, staring straight into her eyes.

"Whatever decision you make, I'll be there for you." Charlotte promised, bringing her in for another hug.

Georgia reciprocated, laughing lightly, "Thanks Charlotte. I should come to you for relationship advice more often."

"Please don't. I obviously suck at relationships." She said, pulling back.

Georgia laughed loudly, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you in Glee club then." And without another word, she turned around and headed to her next class.

Charlotte didn't feel like going to class after that. She didn't feel like doing anything really. It broke her heart to see her friend so distraught but she knew she had been right when she told her that it was a decision she needed to make on her own. Charlotte couldn't tell Georgia who to choose because it wouldn't feel right.

She released a heavy sigh, picking up her backpack and heading to her class that she was extremely late for. Entering the room, she ignored the glare that her teacher sent her as she claimed a seat in the back. She rested her head on the desk and drifted off into dreamland, where it was just Aidan and her watching scary movies.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia was miserable. And not the kind of the miserable where she watched the Notebook and ate Ben&Jerry's and then she was honkey dorey the next morning. No, the kind of miserable where she hated getting up in the mornings and just wanted to sleep all day. _That_ kind of miserable.

Clearly, her life was a mess. Her relationship with Rudy was unclear but it might as well be over now since their fight. Then she had to go dig her hole even deeper by kissing Jude. God, what was _wrong _with her? Did she just have a knack for ruining her own life? It certainly felt like she did because recently her life has been falling to shit.

Walking into Glee club, she was not looking forward to it. She didn't know why she kept showing up every rehearsal when it made her feel so crappy in the end. But she came anyways, knowing that the New Directions needed her to compete in Regionals. And it felt nice to be needed in some way.

She sat near the front where no one else usually sat; this way, no one would bother her as much. Rudy walked in alongside Aidan, laughing uncontrollably at something he was saying. She watched him as he took his seat in the back next to Alice, who leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

She wanted to vomit.

To make matters worse, Jude decided to strut into the room at that exact moment, giving a solid kick to Georgia's gut. He glanced over at her and held her gaze for a little bit longer than necessary. He quickly looked away, pretending it hadn't happened and headed towards the back to sit with Aidan.

Georgia knew that his song was about her. She anticipated that he would be angry at her since she pushed him away on the football field. Still, she was waiting for the day where Rudy would come into the auditorium and sing his song about what an awful person Georgia was. She sure as hell deserved it.

"Attention everyone!" Jude announced from the back of the room. Everyone turned to gaze up at him, standing up on a chair with his hands on his hips, "After the football game this Saturday, there's gonna be a party at Brody's house. You all are invited to attend and I expect to see _everyone_ there."

There was cheering amongst the group, everyone excited about the upcoming party. Georgia didn't feel like going to the party; she would rather stay home and read some stupid book about first love or something. But she knew that Charlotte was going to drag her along, saying that it would be good for her to get out of the house and out of her own head.

She sighed and sank farther into her seat, folding her arms over her chest, _Could this be any worse? _

. . . . . . . .

Rudy was done. Like, _overly_ done.

When he tried to talk to Georgia this week, she avoided him like the plague. If she saw him walking towards her, she would bolt in the other direction. He would send her several texts a day, saying that they needed to talk, but she would never respond. To put it nicely, she was being immature.

He was beyond infuriated with her behavior. Here he was, trying to save the last of their relationship and she didn't even want to _try_.

He stormed into the auditorium, the thought of their relationship making his blood boil. Walking up to Mr. Schue, he tried to hold in his anger when he addressed him, "I have my song for today."

"Great, can't wait to hear it." Mr. Schue said, glancing up from the papers on the desk to briefly look him over.

Rudy strutted over to the stage, not bothering to look over at the other Glee club members filling the auditorium seats. Pulling the microphone off the stand, he threw the stand across the stage, gaining everyone's attention. He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair, nodding at the startled band.

He held the microphone firmly in his hand, pacing around as the guitar started strumming. Making his way to center stage, he began to sing:

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_And I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

The guitars slowly drifted to an end, leaving Rudy on the stage, breathless. Running his hand through his hair again, he finally looked to the audience for the first time since he had walked on stage. They sat there, shocked at his anger-filled performance. His eyes drifted over to Georgia, who sat there stone faced.

That made him even angrier.

Did she not care that their relationship was falling apart? All those months spent with her, and she didn't even care? He was so angry he wanted to scream, even punch something. Trying not to make a scene, he jumped off the stage and stormed out of the auditorium.

After making it into the hallway, he turned to the locker wall and punched the first locker he saw. It made him feel a little bit better emotionally, but his knuckles were bruised. _I just can't win, can I? _He slumped to the floor, burying his head in his hands as he let out a sob he didn't even know he was holding back.

. . . . . . . .

The long awaited weekend finally came, which brought along the football game and, most importantly, the party. Aidan loved any party, even if it was some lame party for a six year old. He also happened to love football, which is why he had been looking forward to this night all week long. He sat on the bleachers, bundled up in a fleece and a beanie alongside Rudy and Alice, the latter of whom was sporting Jude's letterman jacket.

"So, he finally asked you out?" Aidan asked bluntly.

"What?" Alice asked him confused until she looked down at the varsity jacket, "Oh, no. I was over at his house beforehand and I forgot a coat, so I asked to borrow one. This was all that he had."

"Uh huh, _sure_." Aidan teased, earning him a punch in the arm.

The score was tight; they were playing against Cornfield after all. It was the final quarter and everyone was on the edge of their seats, hoping that McKinnely would be able to make the winning touchdown in the final five minutes of the game. So far, they were having no luck.

"Are we all riding to the party together after the game?" Rudy asked, turning to his two companions.

"Yeah 'cus Alice is the only one who knows where the party actually _is._" Aidan commented, nudging the girl softly.

"Maybe I'll just leave you guys and go party on my own." She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You would not!" Aidan screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at her. She laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Yeah, I though not." In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He looked down at the field to see the cheerleaders chanting some random cheer. One particular red headed cheerleader caught his eye as she performed a somersault alongside Brittney. He couldn't help but smile as she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Ooh, somebody's whipped!" Rudy shouted, pushing Aidan's shoulder to get his attention.

"What? I am not!" he protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you _so _are." Alice added.

He scoffed, turning back to look at the field, "Whatever." Rudy and Alice shared a laugh, making Aidan blush a deep red.

The game started to pick up when the clock rounded to the three minute mark. McKinnely was on offense and the quarterback, Tyler, had gotten his team to the twenty yard line. It was the fourth down, so if they wanted to score a touchdown, now would be the time to do so.

Everyone was on their feet as the players lined up, waiting for the quarterback to yell the infamous "Hike!" Aidan rubbed his hands together, bouncing on his feet lightly as he waited for the play to start.

And just like that, the ball was passed back to Tyler. He looked around, trying to find an opening. Cornfield was known for their great defense, which was why it was so hard for Tyler to pass the damn ball.

All the way at the end of the field, Jude was wide open at the five yard line. Tyler noticed this as well and chucked the ball in his direction. It was deadly silent in the bleachers as the ball sailed through the air. A miracle occurred as the ball landed safely in Jude's hands and he was able to dash to the end zone, scoring the winning touchdown.

The bleachers erupted in cheering, people screaming at the top of their lungs and jumping up and down. He looked over and saw that Rudy and Alice were hugging happily, big grins on both of their faces. Aidan smiled at the sight, glad to see that their friendship was so strong.

People started to flow out of the bleachers and the trio followed them. After twenty minutes of navigating through the crowd, they made it to the parking lot where Jude's car was. They waited outside for half an hour as Jude freshened up for the party.

Once he came out of the locker room, the trio obnoxiously cheered for him. Aidan ran over to him and hoisted him up, spinning him around in a circle. Once he was set down, Alice and Rudy hugged him to congratulate him. They all hopped into his car and started to make their way to the best part of the evening – the party.

. . . . . . . .

Alice wasn't much of a party person, hence why she was standing in the corner by herself, sipping her water.

Once Jude had arrived, the people at the party applauded him for his winning touchdown. He made his way through as everyone patted him on the back, even some girls being as bold to spank his butt. Aidan, Rudy and Alice had stuck together for a little bit until Aidan found Charlotte and Rudy went to take a few shots.

So, Alice was alone, listening to awful dubstep music that some white guy had selected. There was a crowd of people in the living room in front of her, grinding on each other to the song. She scrunched her nose in disgust; she didn't understand school dances, much less grinding.

Alice didn't know why she came to the party. She could've made some excuse not to come but here she was, standing alone in a room crowded with intoxicated people. Of course, Alice knew deep down why she was _really _here. Rudy had asked her to come and who was she to say no to him? If Rudy really wanted her to come, then she could endure a few hours of being surrounded by stupid, drunk teenagers.

But now that she thinks about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The room was filled with smoke that was suffocating her, people would bump into her and accidentally spill drinks on her, and the room smelled oddly like fish and piss mixed together. Usually she spent her Saturday nights at home, reading a John Green book or watching Toddlers and Tiaras. Only occasionally would she go out and party. And now she remembers why.

She spotted a handsome jock across the room looking her over, smirking at her. She suddenly became uncomfortable, fidgeting with the hem of her navy blue body con dress. She did not like the way that he was looking at her – like she was some piece of meat that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. _Okay, that sounded a little bit gross, _she thought to herself, trying to shake the ridiculous thoughts out of her head.

Suddenly, he began making his way over to her. Her chest tightened and she couldn't breathe for a second. _Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't come over here, _she kept saying to herself, slowly becoming a repetitive mantra in her head. Obviously it wasn't enough because he was pushing his way through the crowd to talk to her.

"Hey," he said as he finally approached her. He leered over her, his eyes covering every inch of her body.

"Hi," she said timidly, "can I help you?"

"Well," he began, leaning forward to place his hand on the wall behind her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her cringe, "I saw you over here and I thought that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone at a party like this. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm good." She said politely, looking at her Converse rather than the boy.

"Oh come on, it's a party! Live a little!" he said, placing his hand lightly on her hip.

"I said no!" she said, raising her voice slightly and swatting his arm away from her body.

"Ooh," he said, a playful smile on his lips, "I like them feisty. They say that they're more fun in bed."

Alice swallowed thickly; she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her hands became clammy and she couldn't think straight. He was leaning forward and the closer he got, the more anxious she became.

"Hey, leave her alone!" a masculine voice said, pushing her offender away. She opened her eyes to find none other than Rudy Jones pushing this jackass away. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the guy was finally away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" the strange guy asked, walking closer to Rudy.

"Don't touch her again, you hear me?" Rudy threatened. He stood a good few inches above the guy, which only intimidated him more.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, stepping back and laughing lightly, "we were just having fun, right girlie?"

Alice didn't say anything, taking a step back so that her back was flat against the wall. Rudy sensed her uneasiness as he quickly took control of the situation again, "Why don't you go have your fun somewhere else?"

The guy became furious, looking around Rudy to gaze at Alice, "She was asking for it, dressing like that. What a slut."

He turned around to leave but not before Rudy pulled him back and hit him square in the face. The guy didn't take it lightly as he ran towards him and threw a punch at Rudy's jaw. He stumbled back, brushing the blood from his lip off his face. Before the guy could try to get another punch in, Rudy shoved him to the floor.

The guy quickly scurried to his feet and sprinted for the front door, obviously not wanting to embarrass himself any further. The party around them grew quiet as they watched the fight but after a few seconds, it resumed as if nothing had happened. Rudy turned around to see Alice in the same position he had found her in.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, stepping closer to him.

She looked up at his face and gasped, "Oh my god, Rudy! How hard did that guy punch you?"

"I'm fine, it was just a stupid fight." He told her, brushing off the aching in his jaw.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him through the living room to the kitchen, "Come on, let's clean you up."

. . . . . . . .

Aidan was having the most fun he had in a long time. He was on the "dance floor" (really it was just some guy's living room) dancing with his hot girlfriend. How much better could his life be? Not to mention he had a few shots an hour ago, giving him this buzzed feeling. He was only a sophomore so he was never invited to parties like this one, but he wasn't complaining.

Charlotte turned to him suddenly, her face turning serious, "I have to show you something." She shouted to him, pushing past him and tugging on his arm.

"Okay…" he said, hesitantly following her through the house. She led him up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms, where she locked the door behind them. "So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

He took a seat on the bed and looked at her, only to realize that she was only in her underwear. Her _red _underwear. She gave him a sexy smile and strutted over to him; he gulped nervously, feeling very hot all of a sudden. Straddling him, she put both arms around his neck and began to kiss him hard. Her tongue rolled into his mouth and she was running her hands through his hair and it was driving him _insane. _His hands were firmly around her waist, but she didn't like that. Pulling away, she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts.

She leaned back in for a kiss but he stopped her. She tried to go in again but was once again halted in her actions, "What is it, Aidan?"

He realized what situation they were in right now. They were both drunk – her drunker than he was – and she was half naked and they were in a bedroom _alone. _He wasn't naïve; he knew where these situations led and he didn't know if he was ready for that. He didn't want to take advantage of Charlotte when she wasn't even in the right mindset. Because he knew that the sober Charlotte would not be as sleazy as _this. _

"I don't think we should do this." He said quickly, retracting his hands and placing them on her hips again.

"What? Why not?" she asked, pouting her lips in a very cute manner.

"Charlotte, this doesn't feel _right_." He told her, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wait, do you – do you not _like _me?" she asked; hurt flashed through her eyes as she gazed down at him.

He tightened his hold on her hips, "_No! _No, of course not! I'm crazy about you and you know it. I just don't want to take advantage of you when you're drunk, that's all."

Pulling back, she stepped off his lap and sat adjacent to him on the bed. She looked at her hands in her lap, staying silent for a while. He sat there patiently, waiting for her to say something or to lash out at him. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. _Oh no, this is not what I was expecting, _he thought, panicking. He was never sure how to handle Charlotte when she cried since she was so sensitive.

Wiping at her eyes, she hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder, "Thank you."

He gently pushed her shoulder back to look her in the eye, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Well," she said nervously, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, "it's just whenever I used to jump other guys they would never stop me even though I was never thinking with a clear head."

"I would never do that, Charlotte." He said genuinely, "The first time we do it, you're gonna be sober and it's gonna be one hell of a night." She laughed at his comment, brushing the remaining tears off her face.

She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you."

To say he was happy would be an understatement; he was _overjoyed. _He had been waiting for the past few months to hear those three words and never in his life did he think that she would be the one to the say them first. "I love you, too." He said in reply.

"I'm gonna get dressed now." She said awkwardly, getting up to grab her dress that was discarded by the door. She began slipping it on, stumbling a bit since she wasn't exactly sober. He got up from his spot on the bed and helped her into it, zipping it up as he did so. Smiling at him, she opened the door a little bit and said, "Let's go party!"

. . . . . . . .

After making a detour to the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas, Alice dragged Rudy upstairs hoping to find a quiet place for him to rest for a little bit. In the five minutes that they had been walking, he had already stumbled a lot and couldn't walk in a straight line without her help. She would've laughed if she wasn't the one who had to support the majority of his weight.

They finally made it upstairs where Alice found an empty bedroom. She helped him to the bed to lie down before going over to the door to lock it, making sure that no one could enter. Sitting down beside him, she gently placed the bag of peas on the swollen part of his jaw. He flinched but soon relaxed, enjoying the cool touch of the frozen vegetable.

They sat there in comfortable silence; Alice held the ice pack while Rudy laid there with his eyes closed. For a moment, she thought that he had fallen asleep until he spoke up, "Thanks for this."

"No, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up and beat the crap out of the guy." She said, smiling down at him.

"Really? It didn't freak you out or anything? 'Cus I know that sometimes it freaks girls out." He rambled.

She laughed lightly, readjusted her hold on the peas, "No, I thought it was pretty… _bad_ _ass_."

He smiled, peeking up at her through his eyelids, "Bad ass, huh? I kind of like the sound of that."

"Don't get used to it." She teased.

Their conversation died down again as she looked around the room. It was a small room; the walls were painted a light blue and there were pictures of sailboats all around the room. A mahogany desk sat near the door and was filled with folders – probably having to do with sailing or something of the sort. There was a night light in the corner shaped like a light house; she smiled at the memory of her own night light that she had kept until she was twelve.

"Hey, Alice?" Rudy murmured, shifting his position so that he could look at her better.

"Hmm?"

"How come you never eat?"

Alice's whole world stopped. _How come I never eat? _What the heck kind of question was that? Rudy was drunk, but that was such an off topic discussion. What could've brought it up?

"I eat, Rudy." She told him, "We have lunch together; I thought you would know that."

He sighed, sitting up to look at her, "I've never seen you put one piece of food in your mouth. _Ever."_

"Rudy, you're being ridiculous." She scoffed at him, playing with the ends of her hair casually.

He pursed his lips, lost deep in thought. She was hoping that he wasn't going to press on with the topic since she was becoming incredibly uncomfortable. Luckily he didn't, "You know, you sing a lot of songs in Glee club."

"Yes?" she questioned, confused by his statement.

"No, no what I meant was you sing songs about a guy not noticing you or something like that. Who is he?"

"Excuse me?" Alice was beginning to wish that she was anywhere but in this room. Rudy was asking so many weird questions, she was suddenly becoming uneasy.

"Who is the guy you like? He must be really stupid not to go out with you. You're like _perfect. _Also, why does your mom treat you like shit? When I was over at your house, I wanted to punch her but I didn't know if you would be cool with that." he said, losing his train of thought towards the end of his ramblings.

She laughed, knowing that he was delirious, "I don't know, Rudy. I guess I wouldn't stop you if you tried to punch her. Considering what you did to that other guy, I can't imagine how bad you would beat up my mom."

He laughed uncontrollably at this, clutching his stomach and flopping back onto the mattress. His laugh attack lasted for a few minutes and Alice thoroughly enjoyed every moment, wishing that she had her phone on her so she could take a video or something.

After sitting in silence for another half hour, she knew that people were going to start wondering where they were. She stood up, catching Rudy's attention. Holding her hands out, she told him, "Get up, we're going back to the party."

"Why?" he whined, reluctantly getting up from his position on the bed.

She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes, "Because I know you don't want to be holed up in here for the rest of the night with me."

"I wouldn't mind spending a night with you." He said nonchalantly, slipping past her and exiting through the bedroom door. Did she hear him right? The butterflies in her stomach went crazy, beating like a drum.

Recollecting herself, she quickly followed him, making sure that he didn't get into any more trouble.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia can't exactly remember how she got from her house to the party. She remembers Charlotte coming into her house and shoving her into a tight dress that was one size too small. Then she remembers arriving at the party and taking more shots than she's proud of. After that, well, it gets a little fuzzy.

All she knows now is that she's in the middle of a crowd of horny teenagers, grinding any person within a five foot radius of her. Georgia was making out with several of them and she pretty much grinded with everyone in the mosh pit. Feeling a little bit off her game, she made her way through the crowd to the drink table. She poured herself another shot, quickly throwing it back down her throat. She swallowed the hard liquor as fast as she could, not liking the burning sensation in her throat.

She liked the buzzed feeling she got from the alcoholic drinks. It made her feel not so miserable – made her forget about all her mistakes and problems. It was refreshing and she was pretty sure that this was how alcoholism started, but she couldn't care less. She needed the immediate gratification of getting drunk and not caring about what she did tonight. She was glad that Charlotte dragged her to this insane party; she was having a lot more fun than she thought she would.

Spotting one of the reasons she was getting so hammered tonight across the room, she quickly made her way over to him, unable to think straight. She took a firm grasp of his hand, tugging him back towards the dance floor. He looked shocked at her boldness but she just tossed him a sultry look. His gaping mouth turned into a smirk as they made their way to the center of the crowd.

Jude quickly grabbed her hips and turned her around, grinding on her. They went through this for a little while as the dubstep played on and on in the background. Georgia was getting tired of it and she needed to mix it up. Without thinking, she turned around and assaulted his lips with her own. There was no hesitation as he kissed her back, his hands snaking around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Her hands pulled roughly at the ends of his hair, making their way down to rest on his fit chest. Smiling into the kiss, she pulled back and bit her lip. Jude looked disappointed until she grabbed his hand again and pulled him away from the crowd. They made their way upstairs, Georgia leading the way. They found a vacant room and started making out again, their hands roaming over each other's bodies.

She pulled back once again and lied back on the bed. Biting her lip, she muttered huskily, "Come on, let's have some _real _fun."

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte woke up the next morning with the most irritating headache she's ever had.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered, sitting up from her position on the couch. Looking around, she saw about a dozen teenagers passed out on the ground, including Aidan who was on the ground next to her.

She combed her hands through her hair and wiped the goop out of her eyes. She got up and made sure not to step on any of the passed out people as she made her way to the kitchen for some cereal or, better yet, some Advil. She was surprised to find Alice by the sink, looking out the window that overlooked the backyard of whoever's house this was.

"Hey," she greeted in a hushed tone, shuffling further into the room.

"Hi," Alice whispered back, understanding that Charlotte was way too hung over to hear anything above a whisper.

"Raging party last night, huh?" she said, getting a bowl from one of the cabinets and finding some cereal in the other.

"Yeah, it was really wild." She said sarcastically. She was still wearing her tight, body con dress, which couldn't have been comfortable to sleep in. But, who was she to talk?

There was a comfortable silence among the two as Charlotte munched on her cereal and Alice continued to gaze out the window, deep in thought. She suddenly turned to Charlotte and asked, "Do you think you could drive me home now?"

She was a little caught off guard by her question, choking on a small piece of cereal. "Uh, sure. Can I ask why?"

She merely shrugged, "I want to get a few hours of sleep in before my mom gets all up in my business, you know?"

She nodded, finishing her cereal and putting it in the sink. "Sure, we can go." They quickly walked out of the kitchen, Charlotte grabbing her purse from the couch and heading out the door. Finding her car half parked on the grass, they quickly hopped in the vehicle and headed down the street towards their neighborhood.

"So, what happened to you last night?" Alice asked, trying to fill the void of silence.

"Obviously I got drunk." Charlotte chuckled, switching hands on the wheel.

"No, I mean what did you _do_ last night?"

"Well," she began, "I don't remember a lot but I do remember trying to seduce Aidan but then he stopped me from doing something stupid. After that, we said we loved each other and then we got hammered together. I don't remember anything else."

"That's so sweet!" Alice exclaimed, a smile present on her face.

"Yeah, especially when we got drunk." They shared a laugh and the car returned to silence. "How about you? If I do recall, I think I saw you with Rudy at some time last night."

"Oh, yeah." She muttered, looking out the car window.

"That didn't sound too enthusiastic." She commented, glancing over Alice's solemn face.

"It's just frustrating is all." She sighed, looking forward again, "It's like he doesn't even know I exist sometimes, you know?"

"I totally get it." Charlotte agreed. The car returned to silence, neither girl needing to say any more. She kept glancing over at Alice to see if she was okay, but she kept her face turned away.

They pulled up in front of the Winchester household. Alice quickly got of the car, slamming the door without so much as a goodbye. Trudging her way up to the house, Charlotte could see the tension in her shoulders. _What could've happened last night? _

"Hey, Alice?" she called out, halting the girl and making her turn around, "You shouldn't let some stupid guy control your life." Alice said nothing in response, turning around again and heading into the house. Leaning back in her seat, she let out a long sigh. She was concerned for her; she knew that she could be sensitive sometimes and Alice deserved better.

She didn't want to see Alice become like _her. _

. . . . . . . .

Alice was beyond mad. She was _livid_.

Everyone was always trying to tell her what to do or who to be. Her mother had been doing it ever since Abby died. Rudy always asked her to do things and she was such a pushover that she couldn't say no. Even Charlotte told her yesterday to "not let a man control her life". Of course, she was right, but Alice was too fired up to acknowledge it.

Her life was catching fire and burning to ashes right in front of her. There was nothing that she could do except sit there and watch. She wanted Rudy to notice her as more than a friend. But he was never going to. He was still holding onto his first love, even though she knew that Georgia was not the one for him. She was sweet and nice and pretty, but there was just something off about their whole relationship.

Alice was not going to sit by anymore; she was taking her life into her own hands. She was going to make Rudy notice her, even if it caused other people to start hating her. She deserved to be happy for one moment of her life, right?

She walked into the auditorium on Monday, where everyone was waiting for Mr. Schue to enter the vicinity. Quickly walking up onto the stage, she grabbed the microphone stand and hauled it to the center of the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Schuester enter the auditorium, crossing his arms as he looked up at her.

She looked over to the band, which was standing off to the side eating some chips. Alice cleared her throat, gaining their attention. They scrambled over to their instruments, sloppily starting the song. Alice sang the opening as the drums started the steady beat:

_Plain gold ring on his finger he wore_

_It was where everyone could see_

_He belonged to someone, but not me_

_On his hand was a plain gold ring_

_When nighttime comes calling on me_

_I know why I'll never be free_

_I can't stop these teardrops of mine_

_I'm gonna love him till the end of time_

_Plain gold ring has but one thing to say_

_I'll remember till my dying days_

_In my heart it will never be spring_

_Long as he wears that plain gold ring_

_Plain gold ring on his finger he wore_

_Plain gold ring on his finger he wore_

_Plain gold ring on his finger he wore_

_Plain gold ring on his finger he wore_

She let out a chorus of heart-wrenching vocal contortions, stunning everyone into stillness. The song ended with the final drum beat and the song left Alice breathing heavily. Singing it out loud in front of everyone made her feel a whole lot better until she looked at her peers. They sat there, flabbergasted by her performance.

Her eyes glanced over at Rudy who sat there, mouth gaping at her. _He has no idea, he has no fucking idea! _Hearing her conscience yelling this at her, she ran off into the wings. She sank against the cement wall, letting out a silent sob.


	11. Some Nights

**Chapter 11: **Some Nights

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **5,700+

**Summary: **The aftermath of the party is taking its toll on _everyone. _They all need to get themselves together if they want to have any chance at winning Regionals.

**Author's Note: **After the last chapter, this one is pretty short in comparison. But it's finally Regionals time! I really like the set list I chose for this one, not to toot my own horn or anything. This chapter is basically build-up for what is to come in the remaining chapters of the story. Hopefully, if I plan this right, this story will reach completion in nine more chapters. But that's a long way to come so don't fret! Also, I would just like to thank all my readers for giving me such great support, it means a lot to me and has encouraged me to write more! Well, enough with boring stuff: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**. . . . . . . .**

If there was one thing that Charlotte knew about parties, it was that the Monday after was the _worst. _

Sunday she slept for the majority of the day and when she was awake, she watched reruns of Full House. Nothing productive was done. So, this morning, she was scrambling to get all her work done and get to school on time. By the time she arrived to school, everything was sloppily done and she felt _exhausted_, even though she got more than twelve hours of sleep yesterday.

Thankfully, she got through the day with only sleeping through two class periods. Aidan and she walked down the hallway together to Glee club. Things had definitely been different between them since the party – a _good _kind of different. She felt more comfortable around him and every time he was around, she felt a hundred percent better.

"Are you excited for Regionals?" he asked suddenly, turning to face her.

"I guess," she shrugged, "I hope we win but I don't know if that's possible right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, stopping before they reached the choir room, "everyone seems a little off their game recently. If we're not all at our best, then there might be a chance that we could lose."

Aidan was quiet for a minute, thinking about what she had said, "I'm sure that Mr. Schue will whip us into shape this week. Everyone in there wants to win Regionals as much as we do."

She nodded as they walked into the choir room. He led her to back of the room to sit beside Rudy and Jude. Mr. Schue was at the front of the room, looking over some papers on the piano. He finally turned his attention to the Glee club members, "Guys, I hope that you are ready for Regionals this week because I've put together a set list that's going to be pretty difficult to pull off."

Everyone exchanged looks and whispered to each other, trying to figure out what could be so difficult about _this _Regionals.

"Mr. Schue, we can do anything." Tina said from the front row.

He smiled, "Good. Now, let's get to the solos for the group numbers." There was excited chatter amongst everyone as Mr. Schuester pulled a sheet off of the piano, "In the first group number, there will be a solo from Ms. Charlotte Fields."

Charlotte's heart stopped, _I have a solo all to myself? _She couldn't believe her ears. Aidan cheerfully gave her a side hug at her accomplishment and in that moment, she had never felt so good about herself.

"In the final group number, there will be solos from Rudy, Aidan, and Jude." The three fist-bumped each other and everyone else politely applauded for them.

"Now, let's get onto practicing." He said, clapping his hands together.

"Wait, Mr. Schue," Georgia called from the corner. Everyone turned to look at the girl who just called out; she hadn't spoken up in weeks. "Who gets the ballad?"

He hesitated at her question. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He sighed deeply, "I don't know yet. You all did so well with the assignment last week that I'm having trouble choosing, but I'll let everyone know some time this week. Now, can the three boys come down here?"

The three of them jumped up excitedly, pushing and shoving each other as they made their way to the piano. There was something about the way Mr. Schue answered that question that seemed a little suspicious. He _always _knew what he wanted to do for the week, so it's weird that he couldn't pick out the most important part of their set list – the ballad. Something told Charlotte that he _did _know but he was unsure what everyone else would think.

She crossed her arms and looked at Mr. Schue as he coached the guys, _I'll find out soon enough. _

. . . . . . . .

Georgia wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

She wandered the hall aimlessly, neglecting to go to her calculus class where Jude and Alice were waiting to torment her. She headed to the girls bathroom and went into a stall, sitting on the least dirty toilet she could find.

What was _wrong_ with her? Looking back on the party now, it was one of the worst decisions she's made in her life. She should've told Charlotte that she was sick or that her mom wanted her to stay home for the night. Instead, she got crazy drunk and made out with almost everyone at the party. And then there was Jude…

That may have been the best part of the night. Of course, it was also the worst part of the night because once again, it left her stringing Rudy and Jude along. But she couldn't deny how right it felt with his lips on hers. Jude was special to her and sometimes, she wished that Rudy had never asked her out. If he hadn't, she would never be in this mess.

Now all she felt like doing was cry. She asked her mom several times this morning if she could stay home, claiming that she was sick. Georgia hadn't been able to get a full night's sleep for two whole weeks and she needed a day to catch up. Of course, her mom told her to suck it up and go to school.

Finally, Georgia couldn't stand to smell the stink of the bathroom so she left, running straight into Sue Sylvester.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Sue asked, intimidating Georgia with her six foot frame.

"Back to class?" she answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, right." She spat out, grabbing hold of her wrist, "Let's go see Mr. Figgins. Man, that Doyle kid must be rubbing off on you or something."

In that moment, it hit her.

Georgia had changed because of _Jude. _She had been a different girl when Rudy asked her out but now she was different. Now, she knew where her heart belonged. And it wasn't with Rudy; it was with _Jude. _

. . . . . . . .

Aidan, Rudy, and Alice were huddled up in Jude's Subaru as they drove to BreadStix. The week was horrendous already with long Glee rehearsals and drama amongst the other members – and it was only _Tuesday_. Aidan proposed for the hardcore four to go somewhere after rehearsal today for some peaceful time away from McKinnley.

They arrived at the restaurant and hopped out of Jude's car. One of the hostesses helped them to a table and they all sat down, tired out of their minds. The party had taken a huge toll on _everyone; _most of them had been so hung-over yesterday that they couldn't put together a coherent sentence. Aidan felt a lot better today, but Rudy and Jude looked a little worse for wear.

"Man, this week _sucks._" Rudy said, leaning his head against the booth.

"Tell me about it. Mr. Schue acts like he doesn't even believe in us to win Regionals and that party was so dumb." Jude said, running his hands through his hair.

"That party reminded me why I don't party." Alice commented, drinking some of the water the waitress had brought them moments before.

"What happened to you?" Aidan asked.

"Some sleazebag tried to hit on me. He reeked off alcohol and he couldn't keep his grabby hands off of me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the seat.

"Man, I wish I had been there. I would've beaten the shit out of that guy," Jude replied.

"It's okay, Rudy took care of it." They exchanged small, exhausted smiles before Alice turned to Aidan, "What happened with you and Charlotte?"

He could feel his face grow hot as he thought of that night. What _didn't _happen that night? His girlfriend confessed her love to him and they danced together all night long. Most people regretted that night, but that must've been one of the best nights of his life.

"I think we all _know _what happened." Rudy said smugly, taking in the blush on Aidan's face.

"Shut up," he said sheepishly, looking down at the table instead.

It was silent between the four as they sipped their drinks, waiting for their food to come. Finally, the waitress came and placed a pizza in the middle of them. Each of them took a slice greedily, extremely famished after the long rehearsal they just had.

"It's so great that we all have solos," Aidan mumbled through his mouth full of cheese pizza.

"Except for Alice." Jude said as he swallowed the piece of pizza in his mouth with some coke.

She dropped her pizza, wiping the grease off on her jeans, "I didn't really want a solo anyways; they're _so_ much pressure."

They all nodded in agreement as they continued eating their pizza. "Well, here's to our win at Regionals."

They all clinked their glasses together in hopes that they would win Regionals this weekend.

. . . . . . . .

Alice sat in the back of her French class next to Rudy, doodling in her notebook and ignoring the lesson on conjugations. Her teacher had a monotone voice and would drone on and on about the same thing for at least twenty minutes of the period. Not that Alice minded because it was a lot better than actually _doing_ work.

She looked over at Rudy, who was spinning his pen in between his fingers like a drum stick. He looked over at her and smiled, mouthing about how boring this class was. Nodding in agreement, she turned back to her page full of drawings. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the way that Rudy inched his desk closer to hers.

"Ms. Winchester," the teacher called from the front of the class.

"Yes?" she asked, snapping her head up.

"Please keep your eyes on the board." She demanded, turning back to the chalk board as she continued to write the lesson out. She heard Rudy chuckling next to her and couldn't help but smile.

There was a light knock on the classroom door and all the students' heads turned toward the noise. Mr. Schue stood in the doorway, peering in to look at the teacher. "Ms. King?" he inquired, stepping into the class.

Pushing her glasses further up her nose, she walked over and quietly conversed with him. Rudy and Alice exchanged glances, hoping that he was here to get them both out of the horrendous lesson. They finished talking and Ms. King turned towards the class.

"Ms. Winchester, Mr. Schuester would like to speak with you for a moment." She announced. All the students turned to gaze back at her as she stood up from her desk and made her way to Mr. Schue. They walked to the choir room silently, Alice pondering why he was getting her out of class so early in the morning. Not that she was complaining.

Entering the choir room, the pair took a seat by the piano. Alice looked at Mr. Schue curiously, waiting for him to tell her why he brought her here.

"Alice, Regionals are this weekend and it's very important that we win so we can move onto Nationals." He said cautiously, gauging her reaction. She nodded, urging him to continue, "I need you to perform the ballad this weekend."

Alice gaped at him, unsure that she had heard him right. "What? _Me_?" He nodded vigorously, confirming that he did just say that _she was the ballad soloist. _"I don't know, Mr. Schue. I'm sure that someone else would be more than happy to have it. I'm not even the best singer. You could give it to Georgia or Tina or Charlotte –"

"Alice," he cut her off abruptly. She stopped rambling on and looked down at the ground nervously, "Remember that first week in Glee club, _Expression_ week?" She nodded, remembering when she went to the auditorium alone and performed her song. "I saw your performance."

Her heart almost stopped beating, "Wait, you _saw_ me sing in the auditorium?"

"Yes, which is why I want you to have the ballad. The way you sang that song with so much emotion blew me away. We _need _you to take control at this competition this weekend if we want to even think about winning. "He said, trying to persuade her to take the solo.

She shifted uneasily on the stool, trying to avoid his stare, "I-I don't know, Mr. Schue. I don't think I can."

"You can, trust me. Last week when you sang that song for _Anger_ week, I felt the emotion in your voice and it sent shivers down my spine. You need to do this, no more excuses." He told her firmly, making her look him in the eye.

She _wanted _the solo, but she didn't want the responsibility of the whole team on her shoulders. Then again, she didn't want to let Mr. Schue down.

She nodded hesitantly, "Okay, I'll do it."

He smiled widely at her, "Great," he handed her the sheet music off of the piano, "let's get started."

. . . . . . . .

After the party, Rudy didn't want to even _think _about going to school. He couldn't bear to face his peers who had seen him take several shots and act like a fool. Not to mention he beat up some guy he didn't even know – that was _so _out of character. Then the next second, he couldn't really remember what happened but he knows that he said some things to Alice that may or may not have been nice.

He walked down the busy hallway, making his way to his locker. His life seemed like a mess lately. His relationship was nowhere near being okay and there may be a chance that they could screw up Regionals if everyone couldn't get their shit together.

Running his hands through his hair, he opened his metal locker and shoved his textbook in there. He wished this week was over already, but it was only _Wednesday. _Everyone still had a ways to go to make it to Regionals.

Rudy saw Alice out of the corner of his eye coming his way. She stopped at her locker and greeted him casually. He closed his locker and leaned against it, gazing at her as she exchanged books. She looked up at him, smirking slightly, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," he chuckled, "I just-" he stopped abruptly, sighing deeply and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, slowly closing her locker and taking a step closer to him.

"I want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable at the party. I had no idea what I was saying and I'm so embarrassed. I'm never getting that drunk again." He vowed, making her laugh.

"Rudy, it's absolutely fine. I get it; you had a little too much to drink. It's cool." She said, silently laughing at his disheveled state.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Have I ever told you that you are the best?"

She laughed lightly, "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it every once in a while." They shared a laugh, staring at each other. Clearing her throat, she said, "I better get to class."

"Right," he said, snapping out of his daze, "same here. Ms. Bouchard will _kill_ me if I'm late again."

"I'll see you in Glee club?" she said, walking backwards in the direction of her class.

"Yeah, see you there." He replied, turning around to head to class.

Rudy felt a weird, warm sensation in the base of his chest as he walked to his next class. There was a permanent, dopey grin etched on his face as he entered the classroom. He couldn't shake this feeling he got when he spent time with Alice now. It was… _different. _

. . . . . . . .

Jude walked down the hallway determinedly, looking for a certain blonde-hair, Southern belle who had somehow stolen his heart.

The party was _amazing. _After scoring the winning touchdown for McKinnely, he knew that the rest of the night would be legendary. As soon as he entered Brody's house, he was appraised for his miracle play at the end of the game. He quickly got drunk playing beer pong with his other jock bros. But none of that could compare to when he found Georgia.

He knew that it was wrong to take advantage of her when she was unstable, but he couldn't help himself. The girl of his dreams throws herself at him and he's supposed to just walk away? When they woke up the next morning, he instantly saw the look of regret on her face as she looked at him. That's when he knew that he was practically screwed.

Before they could talk, she dashed out of the house and made her way home. He waited all weekend to speak with her but she kept avoiding him. He understood that she needed some time to think, but he didn't know she would take _forever. _He knew that she wanted this as much as he did; that night was living evidence of it. The way she kissed him was something he couldn't erase easily.

He spotted the blonde girl at the end of the hallway in front of her locker. He doubled his pace to catch up to her before she could scurry away. She saw him coming but decided not to move, which surprised him immensely. Leaning against the locker adjacent to hers, he stared at her for a long moment. Her blonde hair was pulled back and her blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. She was _breathtaking. _

"Hi." He finally uttered. _Way to go, Jude, _he scolded himself for the lack of a better opening line.

"Hi." She timidly replied, closing her locker door and looking at him straight on.

"Look, Georgia, about the party-"

"I know." She cut him off, stunning him into silence. "We both just got carried away and took advantage of the situation. Let's just… _forget _it."

"But I can't forget!" he exclaimed, catching her off guard, "Georgia, I have been in love with you for the longest time and now I finally get my chance and you just want to _forget _it?"

"Jude, that's not what I meant." She said quietly, hoping that he would keep his voice down as well.

"What did you mean then? I know you feel the same way! What's stopping you?" he asked helplessly, trying to get through to her.

She sighed, glancing around the vacant hallway. Running her hand over her face, she looked at him, "We both know that this isn't an easy situation. And you're right, I do have feelings for you but I just don't know what to do with Rudy yet." He stared at her as she looked down at the ground instead of at him. Suddenly, she took a step closer to him and said quietly, "I don't exactly _regret _that night at the party. Actually, it might have been one of the best moments of my life."

"Really?" he asked smugly, overjoyed that she admitted to having feelings for him.

She lightly punched him in the arm, "Don't get so cocky, Doyle." He laughed and she smiled and everything seemed to be _normal_ between them. But Jude knew deep down that things were not alright. He wanted to be with her, but she was still trying to work out her conflicted feelings. It sucked having to wait around for her to make up her mind, but there wasn't much that he could do about it.

She sensed his irritation with the situation and said, "I just need some time to figure things out, okay?"

He nodded half-heartedly as she smiled at him. They parted ways and headed to their separate classes. Jude couldn't get the way she smiled at him or what she said about the party out of his head for the rest of the day.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia walked into the choir room alone and took her new seat in the front row. She smiled at Jude who returned it casually. She was glad that she had mended (to some degree) her relationship with him. She couldn't stand the fact that he wouldn't look at her as often or that she felt so nervous around him all the time.

But she still couldn't bear to look at Rudy. She didn't want to hurt him in any way, but she knew that she had to break up with him. It wasn't fair of her to keep dragging him along for the ride. The sooner she broke it off, the better.

Mr. Schue walked into the room and took his seat on the stool in front of the piano, "Hey, everyone!" he shouted, gaining their attention. "Tomorrow is the final rehearsal before we go to Regionals so we need to get a lot of things done today, that way we can do a complete run-through tomorrow."

"Wait, Mr. Schue!" Tina called out, gaining their mentor's attention, "We never found out who the ballad went to."

Mr. Schuester looked uncomfortable at the question, looking around the room. He sighed heavily, placing his hands on his hips before saying, "The ballad is Alice's."

There was a moment of silence amongst the group as everyone turned to look at the shy girl in the corner. She flushed in embarrassment, gazing at the linoleum floors instead. In the next second, the room broke out into an outburst. Tina shot out of her seat and claimed how unfair it was that she had to set aside her solos for a sophomore.

"Mr. Schue, this is ridiculous," Georgia stated after the room had calmed down, "the solo should go to someone who is more prepared for it. No offense to Alice, but I don't know if she can handle the pressure as a soloist."

"That is enough!" he shouted, silencing the murmuring among the crowd. "Alice is performing the ballad and that is that."

There was grumbling among some of the students as they accepted the fact that a _sophomore_ would get the big solo. Georgia pouted in her seat, slumping down and refusing to look at Mr. Schue.

Georgia _deserved _that solo; she had one of the strongest voices in the group. Yet here she sat, without a solo and watching an unimpressive sophomore stealing her ballad. She scrutinized Alice as she walked to the front and began practicing her song with Mr. Schue.

_If I were a boy…_

. . . . . . . .

Rudy knew what he had to do.

He stormed down the hallway, a determined look on his face. He had circled the school several times, trying to work up the courage to go through with his plans. No matter what, it had to be done. He walked over to her locker where she stood, putting her things away. Slowly, he approached her. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention. She stared at him with wide eyes, like she had forgotten all about him. He wouldn't be surprised; they hadn't talked in weeks.

"Hey, Rudy." She greeted timidly, closing her locker and giving him her full attention.

His hands were shaking and he could feel the sweat swelling up in his palm, "Hey, we need to talk."

She nodded in agreement, looking down at the ground instead of him. He could tell that she was just as nervous as he was. There was no way that there would be a good ending to this, but they knew it had to end eventually.

"Look, Rudy, I'm sorry about how things happened. I should've trusted you more. I was stupid and jealous. I'm sorry." She muttered, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"I know, Georgia." He replied, not knowing how to respond. She was right when she said she made some mistakes; he wasn't ready to forgive her because it still hurt. Sure, Georgia didn't treat him right and maybe that's why it hurt him more. But overall, it hurt because it _mattered. _

It was silent between the two as they tried to think of what to say. No matter what words would inevitably fall out their mouths, it would never be enough to cover how they _really _felt.

"Georgia," he began hesitantly, "I think it would be best if we broke up."

She stared at him for a long moment before reluctantly nodded. "You're right, we need some space."

He looked at her as tears filled her eyes. She chuckled sadly, wiping them away so that he wouldn't see. Instinctively, he reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened at first but soon relaxed into his touch. After a moment, she pulled back and got herself together.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at Regionals." She said, slowly walking towards the exit. He nodded solemnly and watched her as she left. A weight was finally lifted off his shoulders and he sighed deeply, relieved that it was over and done with. He felt like a new man and he was ready to move on with his life.

_Onto Regionals, _he thought to himself as he walked towards the parking lot.

. . . . . . . .

Alice woke up the next morning later than she had hoped. She ran to the bathroom and dressed quickly, trying to spare some time so that she could warm up her voice. She went through some vocal exercises as she got her stuff together for the competition. She checked her hair in the mirror which flopped next to her ears unattractively.

Charlotte was outside her house and honked the horn obnoxiously. Running down the stairs with her things, she locked the door behind her and jogged to the car.

"Oh my god, what took you so long?" Charlotte asked exasperated as she pulled out of the driveway and raced to the school where the bus would be.

"I overslept." She mumbled.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I thought you would be so nervous that you would be up all night."

"I _was_ up all night." Alice admitted. "I'm so worried! I can just feel everyone breathing down my neck. Mr. Schue is always telling me that Regionals is depending on me and that's so much pressure and –"

"Alice," Charlotte cut her off, parking in the lot behind the school where the bus was located, "you'll be great. I believe in you and so does everyone else. Well, _mostly _everyone."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Charlotte, great pep talk."

They both exited the vehicle and entered the other, taking their seats in the back of the bus. She took the only available seat next to Tina, which was beyond awkward. She could feel her glaring at her, making her hands clammy.

Rudy turned around in his seat to face her, "Excited?"

She let out a breath, "Yeah."

He laughed, patting her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, everything will be great."

The bus ride took twenty minutes and before she knew it, they arrived at the theater where the competition was being held. Their competition was the Warblers and some other team from another public school. It was obvious why Mr. Schue was so nervous about Regionals; the Warblers were notorious for their show-stopping numbers and upbeat performances.

Entering the auditorium, they took their seats in the rows marked for them which were near the middle. The girls wore gold dresses that had a low collar in the front and a wraparound skirt. The boys simply wore black dress pants and button down shirts with gold ties. Alice sat in between Rudy and Jude as they watched the first performance by the Warblers.

After watching a medley of Whitney Houston songs, the New Directions were stunned into silence. Finally recollecting himself, Mr. Schue looked over at the students, "Don't worry guys, we're gonna be great."

Even Mr. Schue didn't sound so positive.

They were called back to the wings five minutes before they were supposed to go on. They all hurried to the stage and started to stretch, shaking the nerves out of their systems. Alice was over in the corner trying not to throw up or pass out. Noticing her nervous state, Rudy walked over to her and gave her a pat on the back.

"Alice, you're gonna be _amazing. _You're always amazing." He said, comforting her slightly.

He began to walk away but a sudden urge came over her, "Rudy!" she called out.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her.

_No going back now, _she thought as she finally spoke, "Remember at the party when you said that I always sing about love and all that stuff?" he nodded, recalling the conversation. She took a step towards him and whispered, "This time, I want you to _listen._"

She walked away before he could ask any questions. The announcer introduced the New Directions and Alice stood by the curtains, taking deep breaths to calm down. She looked back at Rudy one last time to see him staring back. Without another thought, she walked out on stage.

. . . . . . . .

Mr. Schue reclined in his seat as best as he could, his apprehension finally settling in. He had to admit that the Warblers were good, but he knew the New Directions would be better. His kids were _always _better. The host of the competition announced that it was time for his group to perform and he shifted in his seat, trying to find some kind of comfort.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!" he introduced, gesturing to the wings.

Alice emerged in her dress and took center stage in front of the microphone. She looked scared beyond belief but she swallowed and sang the opening lines.

_If I were a boy _

_Even just for a day _

_I'd roll outta bed in the morning _

_And throw on what I wanted then go_

_If I were a boy _

_I think I could understand _

_How it feels to love a girl _

_I swear I'd be a better man. _

_I'd listen to her _

_Cause I know how it hurts _

_When you lose the one you wanted _

_Cause he's taken you for granted _

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy _

_You don't understand _

_Yeah you don't understand _

_How it feels to love a girl someday _

_You wish you were a better man _

_You don't listen to her _

_You don't care how it hurts _

_Until you lose the one you wanted _

_Cause you've taken her for granted _

_And everything you have got destroyed _

_But you're just a boy_

Her beautiful ballad ended and he felt pride swell in his chest. The crowd gave her a standing ovation and she sheepishly bowed. She stepped away from the microphone and waited for the other members to run on stage. As the song started up, the others joined her and began their performance.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Charlotte stepped out of the crowd of students and began to sing her solo:

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Running 'til we outta time_

_Wild child's lookin' good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up _

_That magic that we got nobody can touch _

_Looking for some trouble tonight _

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives _

_We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

She joined the others again and they finished with choreography to the chorus. After the song, the audience clapped wildly for them as they set up for the final song. They stood in a straight line with Aidan in the middle as he started the song.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore_

Jude stepped away from the triangular formation that they had made during the time Aidan had been singing. He strut down to center stage and sang his part of the song.

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who I am_

The group joined in again as the chorus restarted.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know_

They ended up in a straight line again just as they had in the beginning with their heads bowed as Rudy looked out to the audience from stage right.

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_So come on!_

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home; sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

The New Directions finished the final number with the signature pose of the glee club; their hands pointed upward. The crowd stood on their feet and cheered madly for them, making Mr. Schue smile with pride.

He hoped that whole performance was enough for them to move on to Nationals.


	12. Landslide

**Chapter 12: **Landslide

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **5,200+

**Summary: **After winning Regionals, Mr. Schue tries to get the New Directions into the rock n' roll mood for the week. Rudy's feelings are starting to change and Georgia is trying to keep her life together.

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, the school year is almost over so I've been swamped with work. The chapters from here on out will basically be leading up to Nationals and hopefully most relationships will be resolved before then. Thanks to all for sticking with me and thanks to all who are reading! Enjoy!

**. . . . . . . .**

Aidan walked into the cafeteria feeling elated. After their inevitable win at Regionals, Charlotte and he went out to dinner and a movie. To top it all off, the next day was spent with the hardcore four at Rudy's place playing Mario Kart. Everything in his life was going smoothly.

He sat down next to Jude at their regular lunch table. He looked around the table to find only Alice, Rudy, and Jude, all respectively eating their lunch or on their phone, "Where are the other three?"

"I didn't see Charlotte in biology today," Alice said, hardly looking up from her phone.

"Brittney and Blaine are doing something for Mr. Schue, I think." Rudy said, taking a huge bite out of his PB&J sandwich.

"Hardcore four!" Aidan shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone obligingly put their hands in the middle of the table and threw them up, as it goes in tradition. He smiled at his close friends, glad to see that they were all relatively happy as well.

He opened his lunch and began to eat as Rudy turned to Alice and said, "Hey, where's your lunch?"

"Oh," Alice hesitated, glancing down at the table as if looking for it, "I forgot to pack today. But it's okay, I'm not that hungry."

"No, you should definitely eat. You'll be starving later." Jude implored, giving her his bag of barbeque chips.

"Really, I'm good." She emphasized, pushing the chips back onto his plate. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments afterwards as Alice took out her phone and texted someone rapidly. The three boys quietly ate their meals, occasionally glancing at her out of the corner of their eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Rudy asked once he had finished his lunch, "I can buy you a slice of pizza or something."

"Thanks," she smiled at him politely, "but I'd rather not eat the cafeteria food and also, I'm not hungry."

The boys groaned in frustration; it seemed _impossible _to get her to at least eat _something. _It was silent again because no one knew what to say. Aidan sat at the table and twiddled his thumbs, waiting for someone else to start a conversation.

Rudy turned to Alice again, staring at her in an intimidating manner, "Seriously Alice, I really think you should eat something. You're so skinny, it would be good to at least eat something."

"What the hell is everyone's problem?!" she yelled, outraged. "Why is everyone so suddenly concerned about what I eat? I eat all the time! I'm just not hungry today! Everyone needs to get off my case!"

She abruptly got up from the table, took her backpack, and stomped out of the cafeteria. Her sudden tantrum left the boys shocked; they had no idea that Alice could be so _angry_. They exchanged looks, trying to make sense of what just occurred.

"Why were you so brutal on her?" Jude asked. He wasn't trying to be rude; it was somewhat offensive because Rudy would just _not let it go. _

"I'm telling you guys, Alice is so skinny and she like, never eats." Rudy insisted, looking worried for his friend.

"Some girls are just skinny, there's nothing wrong with that." Aidan merely replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is different." Rudy asserted, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

Aidan had to admit: this _was _different. Now that he's actually put some thought into it, he's never really seen Alice put any kind of food or substance in her mouth before. Rudy was always asking Alice if she ate enough or if she needed more food. At first it was annoying, but now Aidan knew where he was coming from.

. . . . . . . .

Jude walked down the hallway with Rudy by his side. It was nerve-wracking to walk next to him nowadays, since he _did _help his girlfriend cheat on him. He doubted that Georgia told Rudy about it because Georgia always did things like that and the fact that he could find out any day scared the shit out of Jude. He'd probably beat him up in front of everyone or something else equally as terrible.

They walked into the choir room and sat next to Aidan and Alice. Alice still seemed a little bit ticked off about what happened earlier at lunch, but she didn't say anything as he took his seat next to her. He saw Georgia enter and sent a playful wink at her, making her blush and look away.

He understood where Georgia was coming from – she had just gotten out of her first serious relationship – but Jude didn't know how much longer he could wait. She seemed to be better, happier even. He didn't see why she was waiting forever to be with him.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, telling everyone to settle down. They obeyed and took their seats. He walked over to the white board and began writing this week's assignment: _Classic Rock n' Roll. _Jude jumped out of his seat and began cheering crazily. _Finally, something good! _He _loved _classic rock; it was one of his favorite music genres of all time.

"Before I start, I just want to congratulate you all on your win at Regionals." There was another round of applause as everyone looked at each other. Last week, it seemed that nobody believed that the New Directions could win, not even Mr. Schue, "I've decided that we should do classic rock this week because we have a long way to Nationals and I want to see which genres you all are best at."

Everyone looked at each other with excitement; the very _thought_ of Nationals made Jude's heart beat faster in his chest. "Questions?" it was silent amongst the group until Mr. Schue said, "Alright then, get to work."

Jude turned to Alice and asked, "What are you thinking of doing for the assignment?" She mutely shrugged, not giving him so much as a sideways glance. Jude sighed deeply, knowing that she was still upset about earlier. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. We just want to make sure that you're okay because we all love you. Especially Rudy."

He knew that last part would make her smile, and he watched in amusement as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. "Alright," she sighed, her solemn face breaking out into a smile, "I forgive you."

He smiled brightly at her, glad that he was able to get her to cheer up, "Okay. Now, what are you thinking about singing for this week?"

. . . . . . . .

Growing up in her household, Charlotte didn't get to experience various types of music. In fact, her mom didn't like music _at all_ so she can't even remember even _knowing _what music was before she was ten. The first time she ever heard music that she can recall is when her dad was driving her to a friend's house and put on the radio. She heard electric guitar and the heavy drum beating of Bon Jovi. She remembered looking over to her dad and seeing him banging his head to the beat.

After that moment, all she listened to for the next four years of her life was rock n' roll. _Literally. _She can't remember the moment she switched to Top 40s music, but that kind of music could never replace her love for good old rock n' roll.

She walked into the choir room excitedly, pumped to perform her song for the day. Turning to Mr. Schue, she grabbed his attention, "I have my song for today."

"Great, I'm excited to see what you've got for us." He said with a bright smile on his face. He walked over to join the other glee club members who were all respectively waiting for her to start. She turned to the band and nodded, signaling for them to begin. The drum beat started up, energizing her even more as she sang:

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

The song ended with Charlotte very out of breath from dancing all over the choir room and banging her head to the song. The glee club members cheered for her as she took the honorary rock n' roll bow. Mr. Schue clapped her on the back, "That's what I'm talking about!"

. . . . . . . .

Rudy was pretty sure that he was going insane.

After Regionals, things became messed up. He couldn't even _look _at Alice without his heart beating out of his chest and his breath always caught in his throat. When she smiled at him, he couldn't breathe and always stuttered when he answered her questions. Rudy's never acted this way before, especially not for someone like _Alice, _one of his closest friends.

Why was he suddenly acting this way? It's not like Alice had become some bombshell overnight. _I mean, she's always been pretty and adorable and perfect – snap out of it! _He scolded himself, mentally hitting himself in the head. All the time now he felt so conflicted; he didn't know whether or not to make a move. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by trying to take it to next level – that would make things _horribly_ awkward. But then, he wasn't exactly positive about his feelings for Alice. Maybe he just wanted to be friends and now he just respects her more. _Okay, come on even thinking that sounds like a load of bullshit, _his conscience reprimanded him.

Why was he all of a sudden going crazy? She's been his friend for the whole year. They have all these inside secrets together. He's always happiest when he's around her. She was only the soloist at Regionals. She only made his heart swell when she sang that powerful ballad. She only reduced him to a puddle of goop when she looked at him during her performance, trying to tell him something telepathically that he just _could not _pick up on.

_Remember at the party when you said that I always sing about love and all that stuff? This time, I want you to listen. _

What the hell did that mean? He always listened when she sang her songs and he was always blown away by her performances. He wished that girls weren't so complicated and could just come out and _say _what they wanted. If Alice really wanted something from him, then why couldn't she just say it to his face?

He must've been staring into his locker forever because all of a sudden he could hear her voice calling his name. He must be delusional or something like that. A tiny hand waved in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. He looked to his left to see the face that he hadn't been able to get out of his head for days.

"Oh, hey," he said awkwardly, turning to face her as he closed his locker.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh…" he trailed off, making her roll her eyes.

"I was telling you about Charlotte and Aidan but you obviously weren't paying attention." She said, playfully teasing him. He smiled as she smiled because it was so contagious. He didn't know how to stop these stupid feelings from screwing him up.

He stared at her for a long time, unaware of how creepy he was being. Her eyes were so dark and her skin was flawless. He never noticed before, but he liked that she didn't wear a lot of makeup; it made her even prettier. Her short dark hair was so wavy and it framed her face perfectly.

"Uh, earth to Rudy?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face _again. What the hell is wrong with me!? _His conscious yelled at him for the second time that day. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked down at her worried eyes and smiled a little bit, thinking about how adorable she was, "No, I just –" he took a deep breath, trying not to look like a fool in front of her, "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

_What the fuck is going on?! I need to get my act together. _He had no idea why he just blurted out that he wanted to take her on a date. He didn't even really _know _howhe felt about her, yet here he was, begging for her to come to dinner with him. It was _pathetic. _

"Sure, Rudy." She replied, smiling sweetly at him, "Is this a hardcore four thing?"

"Uh, no, I was just thinking that it would be you and me."He told her before adding, "I mean, if you want to make it a hardcore four thing we can, it's just that it'd be really nice for some one on one time –"

"Rudy, relax!" she cut off, laughing lightly, "I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight. Six o'clock at BreadStix sound good to you?" He mutely nodded, relieved that he didn't say anything further to make him look like an idiot. "I'll see you later then." She said, walking down the hallway to her next class.

He didn't respond, instead hitting his head on the locker door and berating himself for his rash actions.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia couldn't remember the last time she felt truly good about herself. Sometimes she wished that she had never joined glee club or dated Rudy. Her life would be so much easier – her grades wouldn't be slipping, her eating habits would be normal, and she wouldn't be so depressed all the time.

She felt awful about not telling Rudy the truth about her and Jude. What was she supposed to say? _Sorry, I cheated on you with your best friend even though I was worried that you would cheat on me? _No, that wouldn't work at all. That would only make things worse in her life, and she definitelydid _not_ need worse.

Every time she saw Rudy or Alice or Charlotte or any one in glee club, she wanted to scream. Couldn't they see that she was tearing herself apart inside? Didn't they see that she was a good person but was caught up in bad decisions? She had no intentions of hurting anyone; she just wanted to be happy.

Georgia finally decided that she was going to try to fix things between herself and her friends. She was tired of feeling alone all the time and she needed someone to lean on. Sure, Charlotte was a great friend, but she needed someone that wasn't obsessed with boys. She could try to be nicer to Alice, but she would probably run off and tell Rudy and that would make things awkward yet again.

She ran her hands through her hair as she walked into the choir room and headed straight for Mr. Schue, "I have my song for today."

"Great, take it away Georgia." He said, giving her a small smile.

She grabbed a stool and dragged it over to the center of the room. Sitting down, she nodded to the band whom started to play the simple guitar chords of her song. She closed her eyes and began to sing:

_Took this love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Oh I don't know, oh I don't know_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older and I'm getting older too_

_Yes I'm getting older too, so_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

Georgia didn't realize that she was crying until the end of the song when the tears started to trail down her face. No one made any move to applaud or help her, so she brushed them away and got up from her stool to take a seat in the far back corner.

Slowly people began to applaud for her and she allowed herself to smile slightly. Mr. Schue moved on, not daring to say anything about her performance or about how much of a wreck she was. The whole rehearsal she had to hold in the sob that wanted to burst its way out of her.

. . . . . . . .

Charlotte felt good about her life. The glee club was on their way to Nationals and she had a very loving boyfriend. She lost five pounds in the last five days and this week was rock n' roll week. Her life was like a scene out of a romantic comedy.

She walked down the hallway after a particularly long day at school. She was _exhausted, _and she had so much homework to do. Normally, she would skip most of it, but she was so close to straight A's; she _had_ to keep it up. With a few textbooks in hand, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the double doors that lead to the parking lot.

She heard a very familiar, masculine laugh come from the other end of the hallway. Turning around, she saw Aidan being his goofy self with a big smile on his face. She was about to call out when she saw a skinny, blonde haired girl round the corner, laughing with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they continued to laugh as they walked away. Before Charlotte could walk away, she saw the girl stand up on her tip-toes and kiss Aidan on the cheek. She expected to see him push her away or tell her that he had a girlfriend.

Instead, he laughed and continued to walk with her until they went down another hallway. Charlotte wasn't able to breathe and she almost dropped her textbooks. Hurriedly, she pushed open the doors and ran to her banged up car in the back of the parking lot. The cold, Ohio air nipped at her exposed skin, which made her run faster.

She opened the trunk of her car and threw all her school things in there without hesitation. She slammed the door and just as she made her way to the driver's seat, she slipped on a frozen part of the concrete from the previous hail storm. She fell back completely, her head harshly hitting the asphalt underneath her.

Slowly, she crawled into a sitting position and leaned against the bumper of the car. She began to cry from all the pain she had just experienced. This wasn't just about tripping and falling on her ass – it was about Aidan.

Didn't he know that she had trust issues? Why was he hanging out with some other girl who obviously had a thing for him? She was probably being ridiculous; Aidan was allowed to have other female friends. She was just being a jealous bitch and she needed to take a deep breath and think things through logically.

None of these thoughts were able to console her as she sat in the empty parking lot and sobbed as it started to snow in Lima, Ohio.

. . . . . . . .

Alice was beyond confused with Rudy.

First, he asked her to go to dinner with him. She had been shocked that he was so forward with her, especially with something like this. He just got out of a serious relationship and he wanted to take her to dinner? Some part of that made her smile and her heart began to swell.

Then, she goes to BreadStix and she waits at a booth for fifteen minutes, waiting for him to show up until he texts her. He said that he was swamped with work and couldn't make it. It was so weird and it made her feel agitated about his mixed signals. They were good friends – he didn't need to start getting her hopes up and then bringing her down again.

Alice walked up to Mr. Schue and told him, "I have a song for today."

He merely nodded, sitting on a stool behind the piano as she turned to the band. They picked up her signal and the drumming began as she took a deep breath and sang:

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_When they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_You ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

The song ended with the final drum beat. The audience politely clapped for her as she walked to her seat next to Jude. Mr. Schue began to talk about something related to another thing that was probably important but she didn't care to listen. Jude nudged her with his shoulder and she couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around to come face to face with none other than Rudy, "That was amazing!" She could only nod as she faced the front. His hand was still on her shoulder and burned like a hot iron. Slowly, he pulled it away and the warmth was gone.

. . . . . . . .

Georgia walked down the hallway at a leisurely pace. It was the last period of the day and it was her English class; she could skip just this once. She stopped by her locker and grabbed a few things she needed, such as her car keys, before she closed it. Continuing on her trek, she headed for the doors that led to the parking lot.

She saw Jude at the opposite end of the hallway, packing things into his backpack as she had done moments before. Before she could think about it, she made her way over to him. She didn't understand why she was so eager to see him; their relationship was so complicated and this would probably make things more confusing. But she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, Jude." She greeted pleasantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a flirty manner.

"Hey Georgia." He replied, barely looking at her as he stuffed everything into his backpack.

"So, you ditching school too?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to get the hell out of here." He said, closing his locker and leaning against it to look at her, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Can't I just talk to you?" she asked, confused as to why he was acting so cold towards her.

He didn't answer because his phone vibrated. He didn't look at her for permission as he flipped open his phone and started texting away. She waited for him to finish and when he did, he stared at her blankly.

"Actually," Georgia started, trying to make _some _conversation, "do you want to come over later? My mom isn't going to be home until late and there is a Harry Potter movie marathon on tonight."

"Um," he hesitated, looking at the floor rather than her face, "I'm hanging out with Rudy tonight so I can't."

"Oh," the mention of her ex made her cringe slightly, "okay. Maybe some other time?"

"Uh, sure." He replied uncertainly, pushing past her to get to the parking lot. She watched as he walked away from her, not even saying goodbye.

What was wrong with him? One minute he wanted to be with her and the next, he doesn't want anything to do with her? She was trying to make things right and she thought he understood that it was going to take time. But obviously not because he was walking away from her, just like everyone else seemed to be doing in her life.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she walked to her car, glad that she chose to ditch school early.

. . . . . . . .

Alice sat in her bedroom at home, working on her chemistry homework that she forgot to finish earlier. It was due tomorrow and if she didn't turn it in, her grade would be flushed down the toilet. She was beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep.

"Alice!" her mother called from downstairs.

She groaned and lay back, flopping onto her pillows, "What is it, mom?"

"I need you to come downstairs!" she requested.

Alice rolled her eyes and hopped off her bed, making her way down to the kitchen where she knew her mother was waiting. Her mother sat in the living room with her signature glass of red wine and a magazine in her lap. She looked up when she heard Alice approach, smiling slightly at her daughter.

"You wanted me for something?" Alice asked, nervously fidgeting under her harsh gaze.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" she asked. Alice looked down at her crocheted sweater and leggings, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her outfit. "You look terrible, have you gained weight?"

Her mother's word stung and made Alice uncomfortable. She hugged her sweater tighter around her body and decided not to respond, knowing it would only make her mother more upset.

"Anyways," she sighed, closing the magazine and standing up, "I need you to take a few of Abby's boxes to the goodwill store tomorrow. It's all useless crap that I don't want lying around the house anymore."

"Um, okay," Alice said, confused as to why her mother would want to freely give away any of Abby's things, "what boxes?"

"Just those over there." She gestured to the boxes in the corner of the living room that had been gathering dust for the past few weeks. She walked over to them and opened the one closest to her. They held Abby's clothes and some of her old toys. At the bottom laid her ceramic jewelry box. Gingerly, she picked it up and turned it over, reminiscing on how Abby would always put the weirdest things in it.

"Why do you want to give this away? This was one of Abby's favorite things." She asked, showing her mother the white jewelry box.

Her mother's eyes narrowed at the sight of the old trifle, "It's useless now, I don't want that filthy thing lying around my house."

Alice gently placed it back in the cardboard box, "You've been giving away a lot of Abby's stuff lately."

"Why does this concern you so much? It's not like you could use any of it, all her clothes are too small for you." Her mother placed her hands on her hips and stared her daughter down, "It's a bad idea to keep all this stuff around. They're just reminders of your sister and her death."

Alice was silent as she looked at the boxes. Most of them were filled with her old toys and trinkets, filled with fond memories of the times she and her sister shared, "It's not bad to remember Abby," she muttered silently.

"What did you say?" her mother questioned menacingly, taking a step towards her. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, regretting the words that had slipped out of her mouth. "Repeat what you said." Her mother demanded. The venom in her tone made Alice flinch and her heart began to beat faster.

"Nothing. It was nothing." She lied, turning around to meet her mother's icy glare.

She stomped over to her, anger exploded in her eyes. Before she could say anything else, her mother abruptly brought her hand across her face, making her cheek sting. Her mother stared her down like she was some vermin that could not be disposed of.

Without a word, Alice stepped around her mother and headed back upstairs to her room. She locked the door behind herself and slumped to the floor, tears slowly trailing down her face. She wiped them away furiously, standing up and attempting to find her phone.

It was hidden under her textbook and she looked at it for a moment before picking it up and dialing the number of the only person she wanted – _needed – _to talk to.

"Hello?" Jude answered.

"Hey, Jude." She began shakily, trying to control herself and praying that she wouldn't break down again, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked with eagerness.

"I just need a place to stay for tonight. My mom and I got into a fight and I need some space. Could I stay at your place, just for the night?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation, "I'm coming over to pick you up now."

"Thanks Jude, you're a life saver." She replied genuinely. They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving the atmosphere around her deadly silent. She could hear her mother downstairs pacing around the kitchen and it made her slightly nervous.

Quickly, she grabbed a small backpack and packed a change of clothes with all of the things she would need to stay overnight. As soon as she was done, she received a text from Jude telling her that he was outside.

She locked her bedroom door and walked over to the window. She climbed onto the roof and made her way to the gutter where she carefully lowered herself to the driveway. Jude's beat up car sat at the bottom of the driveway and she speedily ran to the passenger side. Without hesitation, he pulled out and headed down the road to his house.

It was silent between the two as he drove down the road. He was in his pajamas as she was and he looked slightly disheveled. All of a sudden, she felt guilty for imposing on him. It wasn't fair to him to have to deal with her problems.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, peering at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road.

"No, not really." She answered, looking out the window and leaning her head on the cool glass. The car returned to absolute silence as it sped down the street. Alice wasn't in the mood to talk lately; she was done wasting her words on things that she couldn't fix.


End file.
